From Y, to Y
by Aya Kohaku
Summary: "Skenario hidup memang tak pernah terduga. Tapi sejujurnya aku tak merasa keberatan dengan ketidakterdugaan itu." -SasuHina, NaruSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen. Non-ninja. Slice of Life.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

* * *

><p>Akan selalu ada hari di mana Hinata terbangun dengan sekujur tubuh penuh keringat, nafas tercekat dan patah-patah, air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah melekat di pipinya, menyisakan kerakan-kerakan yang lengket, dan tubuh menggigil, akan selalu ada ─itu bukan hal yang aneh untuknya , sungguh, itu adalah hal yang terlalu biasa, seandainya saja yang ia mimpikan bukanlah seorang wanita berambut merah muda, dengan bola mata emerald menyala, dan senyum yang mampu membuat Hinata menundukkan muka, maka semuanya (barangkali) masih baik-baik saja. Seandainya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aya Kohaku, (not so) proudly present:<strong>

**"From Y, to Y"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto,**

**and i'm not sure enough if it would be mine :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Sakura Haruno<strong>

"Hyuuga-san."

Hinata mengangkat muka, menggerakkan bola mata perak-lavender-nya dengan takut-takut, sampai akhirnya bertemu sepasang kelereng hitam yang balik menatapnya lekat-lekat. Hinata menelan ludahnya, ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama, aku harus melakukannya, ia mengulang-ulang terus kalimat itu di kepalanya.

"Ki-," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lagi, "Kiba-kun─"

"Inuzuka," potong lelaki di hadapannya cepat.

Hinata merasakan pukulan di dadanya.

"Inuzuka untukmu, Hyuuga-san," sambung laki-laki itu lagi, tak peduli, "dan, maaf, kau menghalangi jalanku. Bisakah kau minggir sedikit?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Huh?"

"Ti-tidak, maksudku," si gadis Hyuuga menggigit bibir bawahnya, "aku ingin bicara denganmu, Kiba-kun."

Ada suara tawa kecil.

"Bicara, huh?"

Tawa sarkasme, lebih tepatnya.

Laki-laki muda yang dipanggil Kiba-kun oleh Hinata itu melayangkan sebelah tangan ke mukanya sendiri, menutupi tawanya yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti orang frustasi di telinga Hinata. Namun memang mungkin seperti itu adanya. Mungkin dia memang sedang frustasi, kehabisan akal, stress, apalah itu, mungkin kesabarannya habis menghadapi Hinata. Mungkin saja, mungkin. Hinata tidak ingin mengira-ngira lebih jauh. Ia harus bicara dengan laki-laki ini, secepat mungkin.

Harus.

"Lihat, sekarang sudah jam berapa," Kiba menunjukkan arlojinya pada Hinata, "sepuluh menit lagi, dan aku akan terlambat masuk kelas ─kita, lebih tepatnya," terang-terangan dilemparkannya pandangan 'apa-kau-gila-Hyuuga-' kepada Hinata, "dan lagi, tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, Hyuuga-san, tak ada" kata-katanya terhenti sejenak, lalu dengan suara yang lirih ia melanjutkan, "kurasa."

Tapi toh nyatanya tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk bergerak selama dua ratus empat puluh detik kemudian, baik Kiba maupun Hinata hanya terdiam meski enggan melihat satu sama lain, sibuk mengalihkan konsetrasi mereka ke mana saja selain lawan bicaranya, sampai akhirnya Hinata menyerah lantas memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya kembali, menarik ujung seragam Kiba, dan menatap lurus ke dalam bola matanya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Hinata tahu itu tulus.

"Aku," Hinata menggigit sekali lagi bibir bawahnya, menahan butir-butir air mata yang sudah mengumpul di kelopak matanya agar tidak jatuh, tapi ia gagal, "benar-benar," dan segala pertahanannya rubuh, "minta, ah─" air matanya sudah sempurna jatuh, tapi Hinata mengerti, ia belum selesai, "A-aku, ak-aku, aku─" ia harus menyelesaikkannya sekarang juga, "Ki-kiba, kun?"

Maka ketika Hinata merasakan sesuatu berjalan melaluinya, dan ketika membuka mata yang ia dapati di hadapannya kini hanyalah hembusan angin yang membawa wangi tubuh Kiba, atau ketika ia membalikkan badannya yang tanpak adalah punggung lelaki brunette bernama Kiba yang ternyata mulai berjalan menjauh itu, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di tengah koridor, tanpa ada permisi, tanpa ada kata apa-apa, Hinata paham betul, cukup satu hal yang dapat ia lakukan saat itu.

Melanjutkan tangisannya.

* * *

><p>Sederetan kepala sontak menoleh ketika pintu kelas itu terbuka, menampilkan Kiba Inuzuka yang sedang dalam keadaan 'aku-sedang-sangat-kesal-jadi-kalau-kau-macam-macam-akan-kuhabisi'-nya yang terkenal itu. Bergidik ngeri, cepat-cepat mereka menarik pandangan lalu melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi. Kiba berdecak kesal, dengan langkahnya yang berat, dia berjalan ke meja bagian depan, meletakkan tasnya kasar, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi. Belum cukup, ia membubuhkan lenguhan kesal sebelum akhirnya menatap laki-laki berambut nanas di sebelahnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.<p>

"Katakan saja apa yang terjadi, tak perlu memandangiku macam anak anjing begitu," ujar laki-laki berambut nanas, santai, "merepotkan."

Kiba tersenyum. Sahabatnya ini memang tidak pernah gagal membaca dirinya. Lagipula, mungkin memang sebaiknya Kiba menceritakan soal Hinata, atau perasaan bersalah di hatinya tidak akan reda.

"Tadi dia minta maaf," Kiba meletakkan dagunya di atas meja, pandangannya terfokus pada papan tulis yang bersih tanpa noda, "kau tahu 'kan siapa yang kumaksud."

"Aa."

Terdengar desahan kecil.

"Shikamaru, aku," ia memejamkan matanya, "aku ingin memaafkannya, aku ingin sekali, sungguh, hati kecilku memaksaku memaafkannya, hanya saja," pejaman matanya semakin kuat, "rasanya sulit sekali."

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, yang berarti ia ingin Kiba melanjutkan ceritanya.

Merasa mengerti, Kiba pun kembali membuka suara, "Kau tahu, Shika?"

"Hn?"

Kiba terkekeh sejenak. Bola mata hitamnya menerawang.

"Kadang, aku ingin kita bisa seperti dulu. Aku, kau, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Chouji, kita berenam, bersama-sama, mengganggu adikku, Hana, belajar matematika dengan Neji, menyontek pekerjaan rumahmu, makan gratis di restaurant keluarga Chouji, menjahili Hanabi, latihan karate di dojo milik Tenten, berburu kupu-kupu dengan Shino, yah, segala macam kegiatan yang biasa kita lakukan dulu. Pasti menyenangkan sekali, seandainya bisa kita lakukan bersama lagi."

Sudut bibirnya terlengkung membentuk senyuman. Senyuman, yang, bagaimanapun juga, bukanlah senyuman yang bahagia.

Shikamaru membuang perhatiannya ke luar jendela, menyembunyikan raut muka yang sangat ingin Kiba lihat.

"Kemarin Hinata juga minta maaf padaku."

Kiba langsung menegakkan punggungnya.

"Heh?"

Masih belum menoleh, Shikamaru meneruskan, kali ini lebih panjang, "Juga pada Tenten. Pada Chouji. Pada Shino. Setahuku hanya Shino yang mau mendengarkan permintaan maafnya sampai selesai. Tenten dan Chouji meninggalkannya di tengah rentetan permintaan maafnya yang gelagapan itu. Aku bahkan tidak memberinya waktu untuk berbicara lebih dari lima kata. Aku meninggalkannya. Merepotkan."

Angin dari jendela masuk, membawa sedikit kelopak bunga sakura yang berwarna putih pucat. Shikamaru meraih beberapa kelopak sakura yang sampai di mejanya, dan memainkkannya dengan ujung jarinya. _Someiyoshino_, jenis sakura favorit mereka berenam. Sewaktu Hinata masih bersahabat dengan mereka, sering mereka membawa kantung kecil saat _o-hanami_, lantas berbarengan mengumpulkan kelopak sakura yang jatuh ke dalam kantong itu, dan ketika kantung itu penuh, mereka akan membalikkanya di atas kepala mereka, dengan tawa lebar, menebarkannya di seluruh tubuh mereka, seperti mandi salju.

Shikamaru tersenyum hambar.

"Lalu, kau?"

"Eh? A-aku?"

Duh, sejak kapan Kiba tertular penyakit gagap Hinata?

"Kau mendengarkan permintaan maafnya sampai akhir?"

Kiba tertegun.

"_Etto_… A-a-aku─"

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka. Sontak, sekali lagi, beberapa kepala menoleh, memastikan apakah Kakashi-sensei yang akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya setelah terlambat sepuluh menit dari jadwal mengajar. Namun, bukannya Kakashi-sensei yang melangkah masuk, melainkan seorang gadis berambut indigo sepunggung, kepalanya menunduk, namun masih menyisakan beberapa celah kepada semua orang untuk mengetahui kalau ia baru saja menangis, menangis hebat.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya, mengamati Hinata melangkah dengan ragu-ragu ─masih dengan kepala tertunduk─ ke deretan meja di tengah kelas, tempat orang-orang popular berkumpul. Tempat Ino, gadis yang selama ini Shikamaru cintai, duduk manis sambil membenahi ikatan rambutnya. Tempat Naruto, si pewaris utama perusahaan Namikaze, tertawa keras-keras tanpa memerdulikan raut muka teman sebangkunya, si tampan Sabaku Gaara. Dan tentu saja, tempat kekasih Hinata, si pangeran nomer satu di Konoha High School ini ─seingatnya, yang kedua adalah Gaara─ bertahta, sambil memancarkan aura kharismatiknya ke penjuru sudut kelas. Faktor utama yang menyebabkan persahabatannya, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, dan Chouji, dengan Hinata menjadi rusak. Orang yang telah mendominasi Hyuuga Hinata untuk dirinya sendiri.

Di sana, di posisi paling tengah di kelas ini, di sana lah iblis rupawan itu berada, dengan segala kearogansiannya. Dan harus kah Shikamaru terangkan siapa nama iblis laki-laki itu? Oh, sungguh Shikamaru paling benci menyebut nama itu: Sasuke.

Uchiha, Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Hinata?"<p>

Suara itu, betapa Hinata mencintainya. Betapa Hinata tidak ingin melepasnya, kehilangannya, betapa Hinata ingin suara itu tetap menjadi miliknya, sampai kapan pun. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi, Sasuke yang lepas dari genggaman tangannya, meninggalkan segalanya yang telah mereka bangun -tidak, Hinata tidak dapat membayangkannya, tidak ingin membayangkannya.

Tapi, mau bagaimana juga, dia tahu, hal itu pasti akan terjadi juga.

Cepat atau lambat.

Sasuke akan meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata menyunggingkan senyumannya. Senyuman pertama yang berhasil ia ukir hari ini.

"Mereka masih belum memaafkanmu?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, ia menutup kedua matanya, merasakan jemari Sasuke yang mengelus lembut pipinya, beralih menghapus air matanya, mengelus pipi halus itu lagi, dan dalam kedamaian sentuhan yang jarang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke itu, Hinata menangguk kecil.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Hinata, sebelum memberikan satu belaian terakhir di rambutnya.

"Mereka akan memaafkanmu pada akhirnya. Percaya padaku."

Senyuman tipis terpatri lagi di wajah manis Hinata. Mata perak-lavender-nya belum jengah memandang kekasihnya. Setiap hari, Hinata selalu bersyukur, Kami-sama telah menjadikannya wanita yang beruntung, sehingga bisa bersanding dengan laki-laki sesempurna Sasuke. Bagi Hinata, yang sedari kecil selalu berlindung di balik punggung Neji, Shino, bahkan Hanabi, adiknya sendiri, hal ini boleh dikatakan mimpi yang hampir tidak mungkin dapat terjadi. Memangnya siapa sih Hinata, selain gadis klasik yang dikenal hanya karena statusnya sebagai pewaris keluarga Hyuuga? Bahkan temannya di sekolah ini pun dapat dihitung dengan jari. Lain sekali dengan Sasuke. Coba tanyakan tentang Sasuke kepada gadis mana saja yang kaupapasi di sekolah ini, sudah pasti yang kau dapatkan pertama kali adalah jeritan histeris yang kemudian berlanjut menjadi pujian-pujian tak ada henti yang pada akhirnya, segalanya adalah kutukan yang dialamatkan untuk Hyuuga Hinata.

"Seandainya saja dia bukan Hyuuga, Sasuke mana mau meliriknya! Ayo lah, Sasuke pasti hanya mengikuti permintaan ayahnya untuk menyatukan nama Uchiha dan Hyuuga!"

Atau,

"Mana pantas gadis seperti itu menjadi pendamping Sasuke. Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Dia itu terlalu kuno, dan sama sekali tidak cantik. _Heck_, bahkan matanya yang perak keunguan seakan tembus pandang itu sering membuatku mimpi buruk!"

Dan yang lebih parah lagi,

"Dia itu hidup di Era Meiji atau apa? Sebegitu terobsesinya kah dia menjadi Yamato Nadeshiko? Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sasuke bertahan dengan gadis membosankan seperti itu!"

Hinata sendiri tidak ada niat membalasnya, tidak berani. Toh, yang mereka katakan itu benar. Hinata memang harus banyak-banyak berterima kasih pada marga Hyuuga yang ia sandang. Seandainya dia bukan seorang Hyuuga, bukan pewaris utama, bukan adik sepupu dari mantan pangeran nomor satu di Konoha High School, Hyuuga Neji, dapat dijamin, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

Kecuali Shino, dan Shikamaru, dan Kiba, dan Chouji, dan, oh, betapa Hinata merindukan berbicara dengan gadis berambut cokelat itu, Tenten, Tenten sahabat baiknya, sahabat kecilnya, Tenten...

Hinata melirik gadis berambut cokelat yang ditata chinese style, duduk tak jauh darinya, tengah membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis berambut cokelat lainnya, hanya saja tidak secokelat warna rambutnya. Gadis itu tampak tertawa riang, sampai-sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Hinata merasakan irisan di ulu hatinya.

"Tenten-chan," gumamnya, pelan sekali, "kau dan Ayame-san sekarang bersahabat, ya?"

Kenyataan bahwa _mantan _sahabat baiknya sudah menemukan pengganti dirinya, dan tertawa keras seakan Hinata tidak pernah ada di sana, seakan mereka tidak pernah saling mengenali, rasanya begitu… begitu…

Begitu menyakitkan.

"Ah!" Hinata mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Sasuke, "kira-kira Hatake-sensei ke mana ya, Sasuke-kun? Ini… sudah, um… dua puluh menit, kan?"

Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku fisika yang sedang ia pelajari.

"Kudengar ada siswa baru yang akan dimasukkan ke kelas kita," jawabnya acuh.

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke selalu seperti itu setiap tidak ingin diganggu. Menjawab pendek-pendek dengan nada 'jangan ganggu aku sekarang'. Meski sudah nyaris dua tahun bersama, rupanya Hinata masih belum terlalu terbiasa akan salah satu sisi Sasuke yang seperti ini.

Tidak. Tidak. Salah.

Bukan Hinata yang belum terbiasa.

Sasuke lah yang masih belum terbiasa dengan Hinata.

Sasuke lah, yang masih belum sanggup menjadikan Hinata pengganti_nya._

Atau memang Hinata memang tidak akan pernah menjadi pengganti _sosok itu_?

"Minggu depan, pergilah bersamaku," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, setengah berbisik, masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku fisika, "aku ingin mengajakmu ke Taman Ueno. Hanya kau, dan aku."

Pipi Hinata seketika memanas.

"_Someiyoshino_," Sasuke, akhirnya, memusatkan tatapannya jauh ke dalam bola mata Hinata, mencondongkan tubuhnya sebegitu rupa sehingga Hinata dapat mendengar dengan jelas hembusan nafas Sasuke yang teratur di atas dahinya, degupan jantung Sasuke yang tenang, berirama, dan degupan jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu, serasa hendak meloncat keluar, leboh-lebih ketika Sasuke menghadiahi senyuman khas Uchiha yang terkenal indah itu pada Hinata, dan melanjutkan bisikannya, lebih dekat di telinga kekasihnya, "kau mengingatkanku pada _someiyoshino._"

Sekarang wajah Hinata tidak ada bedanya dengan tomat.

Dan Sasuke sangat suka.

Sasuke sangat suka tomat.

"Ehem!" suara batuk yang dipaksakan mengagetkan Hinata dan Sasuke, "Hyuuga-san, Uchiha-san, tolong, jangan bermesraan di kelas begitu. Lihat, wajah teman-temanmu itu."

Tapi tidak usah melihatnya pun Hinata sudah tahu. Pasti delapan puluh persen dari populasi perempuan di kelasnya sedang mengirim tatapan maut kepada Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke kelihatannya tidak terlalu peduli, ia malah melanjutkan konsentrasinya pada buku fisika yang tebal yang sempat ia terlantarkan.

Kakashi Hatake, laki-laki yang telah lancang menginterupsi mereka, tertawa.

"Oi, oyaji!" suara Naruto yang duduk di belakang Sasuke menggema, mendatangkan cekikikan dari penjuru kelas.

"Hn?"

Dan guru fisika merangkap _homeroom teacher_ bagi kelas 3-A itu, Kakashi Hatake, guru tampan yang baru saja dipanggil "oyaji" oleh Naruto, tampaknya tidak keberatan dikatai seperti itu oleh si Namikaze muda ─ia justru seperti menyeringai dari balik maskernya.

"Kau sudah membiarkan kami menunggumu selama empat puluh menit, itu berarti kau sudah absen selama satu jam pelajaran penuh, iya 'kan, Gaara?" Naruto melirik laki-laki tampan di sampingnya. Yang ditanya hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ah, sebenarnya ketika berangkat ke sekolah tadi, aku bertemu nenek-nenek yang mau menyeberang di jalan, jadi─"

"BOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!"

Nilai minus satu untuk Kakashi Hatake. Memang tidak seharusnya ia berbohong kepada penghuni kelas ini.

Menghela napas, Kakashi menggaruk rambut peraknya yang tidak gatal, "Sebenarnya, aku tadi mengurusi gadis yang akan menjadi murid baru di kelas ini."

Hening sejenak.

Satu…

Dua…

Ti─

"!" adalah reaksi pertama yang diberikan oleh salah satu siswa di kelas itu, Naruto, dengan suaranya yang lantang, dan gerakan tangannya yang terlampau enerjik, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa gerakan mendadaknya itu berhasil membuat teman sebangkunya jatuh terpungkur ke lantai. Dan,

"GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" adalah reaksi lain yang tidak kalah kerasnya, dikeluarkan dari hampir semua siswi (dan siswa) di kelas 3-A itu. Sedang Gaara yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian, perlahan-lahan bangkit dari tempatnya tersungkur, menghapus debu si sudut-sudut bajunya dengan sangat elegan ─astaga, tentu saja, dia seorang Sabaku!─, dan kembali duduk di kursinya tanpa memberi komentar apa-apa.

Tanpa memberi lirikan ke Naruto, sedikit pun.

Yang berarti satu hal:

Sabaku Gaara sedang murka.

"Ahahahahahaha," suara tawa canggung Kakashi memecah atmosfer yang memberat di ruangan itu, sedikit berhasil, karena perhatian anak-anak kembali lagi tertuju padanya. Sedikit berdeham, Kakashi mulai berjalan mendekati pintu, sambil sesekali berbicara, "Dia bukan gadis yang asing, Naruto. Atau, dapat kukatakan, enam puluh persen murid di kelas ini mengenalnya dengan baik. Kalian tidak akan mungkin lupa padanya. Ino, Naruto," Kakashi menoleh kea rah Hinata dan Sasuke sekejap, "juga kau, Uchiha."

Bola mata onyx Sasuke tersentak lebar.

Dan Hinata hanya mampu tertegun.

Ia merasakan firasat itu bergemuruh di dadanya.

Firasat bahwa Sasuke akan segera lepas dari rengkuhannya.

Sewaktu sampai di ambang pintu kelas, Kakashi berhenti melangkah. Tangan kanannya terjulur demi meraih tangan putih langsing milik seorang gadis berseragam Konoha High, dan ketika seluruh bagian tubuh gadis itu sudah sempurna ia _seret _memasuki ruangan kelas ini, Hinata dapat melihat jelas betapa tidak asingnya gadis itu, gadis berambut merah muda, bermata emerald yang menyala, dan senyumnya yang seperti radiasi, menyihir semua mata untuk menatapnya lekat-lekat, gadis yang begitu cantik sampai-sampai, dan segelintir murid perempuan lain di kelas ini, refleks menundukkan kepalanya sebab merasa tak sepadan.

Mana mungkin bisa disepadankan dengan wanita nyaris sempurna itu.

Karenanya, kekhawatiran yang tumbuh di dada Hinata semakin besar.

"Saku…" dan meski lamat-lamat, ia masih sanggup mendengar suara Sasuke yang tercekat menyebut nama gadis itu, dengan penuh rindu, penuh sayang.

Penuh cinta.

Hinata ingin menekankan kepalanya lebih dalam.

Sangat dalam.

Jadi tidak ada yang perlu melihat air matanya yang siap meleleh sekarang.

"Kurasa kalian tidak mungkin lupa…," suara Kakashi-sensei terdengar bahagia. Oh, bahkan gadis ini mampu membuat seorang Kakashi Hatake tidak pernah tertawa tulus teruntuk anak didiknya yang lain, menjadi pribadi yang ceria. Bahkan Naruto yang selalu ceria pun langsung bungkam, pun tersenyum sangat lembut. Ino, well, Ino bukan hanya tersenyum lembut, tapi juga menangis haru. Tak ada yang luput dari pesona gadis berambut merah muda itu,

Tak terkecuali Sasuke Uchiha,

Kekasihnya.

Dan Hinata sudah jauh hari menduga, pada akhirnya, hari ini akan tiba.

Hanya saja Hinata tidak mengira akan secepat ini.

Lantas di sana lah, di samping Kakashi-sensei, orang paling terakhir yang ingin Hinata temui, berdiri dengan nyalang, dengan menjulang, dengan senyuman cerahnya yang tak pernah berubah, yang membuat manusia mana pun tidak mampu membencinya.

"… pada Sakura Haruno, kan?"

Dan dari sini lah mimpi buruk Hinata satu-persatu mulai menjadi kenyataan.

Gadis yang Sasuke cintai sudah kembali.

Pulang.

To be continued

* * *

><p>segitu dulu yah :D<p>

jadi, gimana-gimana? Kebetulan, ini fics pertama saya, jadi masih banyak yang kaku, masih banyak yang musti diperbaiki. Mohon dukungan para readers sekalian ya m(-_-)m *nyembah* dan mohon ilmunya juga, salam kenal semuanya :)

R&R pleaseee :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wajib dibaca

Sebenarnya, saya tidak berniat meng-update secepat ini. Saya senang, banyak tanggapan bagus atas fanfic From Y, to Y. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya tegaskan:

Fanfic ini 100% pairing Sasuke x Hinata

Chapter satu sampai empat memang ada beberapa adegan Hurt/Comfort ─itu lah mengapa saya masukkan tema fanfic ini Hurt/Comfort─ tapi mulai chapter lima sampai tamat, cerita ini akan murni romance, tidak akan ada hurt lagi.

Dalam cerita From Y, to Y ini, yang saya sorot adalah bagaimana usaha dan ketulusan Hinata hingga menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat saat menghadapi masalahnya: masalah persahabatannya dan masalah Sasuke. Memang, chapter satu sampai empat mungkin ada beberapa adegan yang akan membuat Hinata sedih, tapi saya berani bersumpah, itu bahkan tidak ada seperempat dari keseluruhan episode yang saya buat.

Saya bohong kalau saya orang yang mudah menerima flame. Saya tidak haus pujian, sungguh, saya tidak ingin. Saya hanya ingin ada yang menikmati cerita saya. Dan Hinata bashing? Saya meremehkan Hinata? Ya Tuhan, untuk apa saya menjadikannya tokoh utama kalau tujuan saya hanya demi mengolok-oloknya? Dan saya adalah penggemar besar Hinata, for pete's sake! Saya tidak memaksa pembaca menyukai kisah saya, tapi tolong, hargailah saya sebagai penulis, jangan menjudge, jangan menuduh yang tidak saya lakukan, jangan dengan mudahnya memberi saya "f" word, yang bahkan anda belum membaca keseluruhan cerita ini! Tolong, tahan dulu emosi anda, baru setelah anda baca keseluruhan cerita ini hingga tamat, anda boleh mengatai saya sepuas anda. Ada begitu banyak fanfics yang bertipe seperti fanfics saya di luar negeri sana, dalam berbagai bahasa, dan pembaca tetap menghargai usaha penulis. Jadi tolong, jangan buru-buru men-judge saya, atau mengatai. Saya munafik kalau saya bilang, saya ini orang yang sabar. Kalau anda tidak suka tipe cerita yang seperti ini, silakan tinggalkan cerita saya, saya tidak memaksa anda membacanya.

Chapter satu kemarin itu, dominasinya adalah point of view dari Hinata. Jadi tentang Sakura yang dipuji, cantik, nyaris sempurna, ect, itu semua datang dari kata hati Hinata sendiri, sebab dia merasa was-was akan kehilangan Sasuke, sehingga itu lah yang Hinata rasakan saat melihat Sakura. Hinata tentu lebih cantik, lebih lembut, hanya saja saya menjadikan dia gadis yang pemalu dalam cerita ini, yang seiring chapter akan saya ubah menjadi gadis yang bersinar bahkan mengalahkan Sakura, Ino, atau siapa pun, karena memang itu inti utama cerita ini. Jadi, saya minta bersabarlah, ikuti alur cerita yang saya buat, bukan berarti saya lebih mengutamakan Sakura atau apa, karena jika disuruh memilih pun, tanpa butuh waktu, saya pasti memilih Hinata.

Untuk Fanfic GaaHina, saya sudah menyiapkannya, dan akan saya publish segera setelah cerita From Y to Y saya selesaikan

Mengenai judul, From Y to Y, memang saya sadur dari lagu Miku Hatsune yang berjudul sama. Kalau pembaca googling liriknya, maka pembaca akan mengerti mengapa cerita ini saya masukkan tema Hurt/Comfort untuk empat chapter pertama. Lagu From Y to Y memang lagu yang bagus, dan sedih sekali ─saya selalu menangis tiap mendengarnya─, namun sekaligus mengandung ketabahan dan kekuatan di dalamnya.

Mungkin sekian dulu dari saya. Saya paham betul kalau saya masih awam di dunia perfanfiksian ini, saya juga tidak pintar berkomunikasi, untuk itu lah saya benar-benar meminta bimbingan dan bantuan teman-teman semua, tapi tolong, kalau ada nasihat, atau saran, bicarakan dengan baik-baik, jangan dengan emosi, saya mohon sekali. Saya tidak butuh pujian, sungguh, saya hanya ingin cerita saya bisa dinikmati. Arigatou

oOoOoOo

Kalau ada yang Sasuke senangi selain tomat, maka rona merah muda di pipi Nona Hyuuga adalah jawabannya. Rasanya menakjubkan, bagaimana wajah manis itu dengan cepat bisa berubah warna dari putih pucat, menjadi merah muda pias, dan beranjak menyerupai tomat ─harus tomat─. Sasuke selalu senang menggoda Hinata, menunggu sampai gadis itu memalingkan muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mendidih. Jika sudah begitu, maka Sasuke akan buru-buru menahan dirinya agar tidak menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya atau memberinya ciuman yang, uh, yang selalu ingin Sasuke layangkan pada bibir merah muda merekah itu.

Tapi hari ini tidak.

Hari ini, betapa Sasuke ingin menghapus hari ini dari guratan nasibnya, adalah awal keretakan hubungannya dengan si someiyoshino jelita.

Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak senang dengan kenyataan itu.

**From Y, to Y**

by: Aya Kohaku

_disclaimer: Naruto asli punya Masashi Kishomoto_

_kalau Naruto punya saya,_

_Gaara pasti saya gambar topless *mimisan muncrat-mucrat*_

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke menggerakkan ekor matanya ke arah seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah merunduk, mengamati sepatunya sendiri. Dua buah kerutan muncul di bibir pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Benar, Sasuke Uchiha sedang cemberut. Cem-be-rut. Dan tak perlu ditanya, siapa dalang penyebabnya.

Duduk di depan Sasuke, adalah si bodoh Namikaze junior yang sibuk mengoceh meski mulutnya penuh ramen. Belum pernah Sasuke melihat Naruto berperilaku seperti itu sebelumnya. Masksudnya, tentu, tentu Naruto selalu menjadi sosok periang yang tak bisa diam, tapi bola matanya itu, lho. Bola mata saphirnya itu. Coba, sudah berapa tahun sejak terakhir kali Sasuke melihat kilatan kelembutan di bola mata biru bayi milik sahabatnya? Setahun? Dua tahun? Lantas, mengapa tiba-tiba Naruto memancarkan lagi pandangan hangatnya, setelah lama ia kubur begitu saja?

Jawabannya mudah. Tengok, siapa orang yang duduk di sebelah Naruto sekarang.

Bukan, bukan Gaara yang Sasuke maksud. Sisi yang sebelah kanan. Nah. Dia lah orangnya. Sudah lihat, sekarang? Sudah mengerti? Benar. Dia lah penyebab utama kejadian langka ini terulang.

Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke membuang muka.

"Jadi, namamu Hinata Hyuuga, ya?"

Kerutan di muka Sasuke bertambah mendengar suara yang sudah jauh-jauh hari ia putuskan menjadi suara terakhir yang ingin didengarnya.

"Eh?" Hinata mendongak malu-malu, memaparkan dengan jelas semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya. Hal yang, mau tak mau, menyebabkan Sasuke memutar kepalanya dan menyeringai tipis. "I.. iya."

"Dan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke─"

"─ kekasihku," comot Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura, "Hinata adalah kekasihku. Sudah dua tahun."

_Pang._

Sakura otomatis menghentikan suapan nasinya. Sumpitnya terhenti di depan dadanya. Senyumannya yang biasa ia edarkan lenyap. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Pandangannya, ah, Hinata tidak dapat menangkap ke mana arah pandangan Sakura sekarang. Rasanya tembus. Rasanya… kosong. Ada emosi yang tak dapat Hinata gambarkan, tersurat di raut muka Sakura. Berbagai macam emosi. Bercampur aduk. Hinata sendiri menangkapnya sebagai sesuatu yang…. sakit. Sesuatu yang… pedih. Mirip, um, kalau Hinata dapat menyebutnya, pukulan yang telak. Pukulan yang telak,

Bagi Haruno Sakura.

Hinata tidak tahu, apakah ia harus bahagia, atau ikut berduka.

Sasuke sendiri kelihatannya tidak merasa bersalah. Ia melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan tenang, tak peduli akan injakan Naruto di kakinya, atau sinyal-sinyal mematikan yang dikirim oleh Ino. Meski begitu, bukan berarti dia merasa nyaman dengan atmosfer yang semakin memberat di antara mereka. Bukan berarti dia tak dapat menangkap gelengan kecewa yang Sai timbulkan. Kalau ada yang harus Sasuke beri hadiah sekarang, maka orang itu adalah Sabaku Gaara yang tak pernah mau ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi orang lain. Gaara memang sempat terdiam beberapa detik, namun yang namanya Gaara tetap saja Gaara, ia menghargai privasi.

Rasanya, ingin cepat-cepat Sasuke habiskan makan siangnya, kemudian menarik Hinata pergi dari gadis merah muda ini.

"Ahaha," tawa renyah Sakura menggema setelah dua menit berlalu ─yang rasanya seperti dua jam penuh─, bola mata emeraldnya yang bulat menatap Hinata lembut, "tentu saja, seharusnya aku tahu. Yah, kau gadis yang beruntung, Hinata."

Lalu ia tersenyum. Senyumannya yang lebar. Yang seperti biasa.

Dan ini membuat Hinata, sekali lagi, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata, boleh kuminta tomatmu?"

"Eh?"

Itu. Rona merah muda itu. Rona merah muda di pipi Nona Hyuuga itu.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Kau menyisihkan tomatmu."

Merasa tak beda dengan penjahat yang tertangkap basah, Hinata langsung menyodorkan piringnya mendekati Sasuke. "Ka-kau boleh memakannya, Sasuke-kun."

Si bungsu Uchiha menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Suapkan."

"EH!" merupakan jeritan yang semestinya dikeluarkan oleh Hinata, tapi, Kami-sama, mengapa malah Namikaze junior itu yang mengeluarkannya.

Sembari mengirim pelototan maut yang ditujukan bagi Naruto, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata, "Kau dengar aku, kan. Suapkan."

Pelan-pelan sekali, Hinata mengaitkan potongan tomat merah di piringnya dengan sumpit. Setengah ragu, diarahkannya sumpit itu ke arah Sasuke. Wajah Hinata sudah terbakar seperti api unggun, begitu merah. Dalam hatinya yang terdalam, sisi setaniah Sasuke ingin memakan Hinata yang tersipu malu seperti itu saja ketimbang tomat merah yang ia sukai. Bola mata hitam tintanya tertuju pada seiris bibir manis milik Hinata, mengingat, ternyata sudah cukup lama ia tak mengecup bibir itu, merasakan wangi lavender di sana, menyesapi sarinya yang manis. Maka tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke telah menurunkan kepalanya, sebegitu rupa, hingga jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata hanya tinggal beberapa inci. Dan sebelum apa yang ia inginkan terjadi,

"Kurasa aku sudah selesai. Ah, Sai, boleh kupinjam Ino sebentar? Tiba-tiba aku ingin jalan-jalan berdua bersamanya."

Haruno Sakura sudah menghilang.

oOoOoOo

Hinata mendesah begitu mendapati lokernya penuh dengan surat-surat ultimatum. Beberapa bahkan sampai berhamburan ke lantai sewaktu Hinata membuka pintu lokernya. Menjadi kekasih dari seorang pangeran sekolah memang bukan profesi yang mudah, kalau Hinata dapat menyebut itu sebagai profesi. Habis, hampir tidak ada bedanya. Begitu banyak risiko, terlebih jika pangeran sekolah itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Jangan tanya bagaimana repotnya. Surat ancaman? Hampir selalu ada. Pandangan iri? Yap. Sinis? Yah, kau dapat menebaknya sendiri.

Sama seperti siang ini, ketika Hinata membuka lokernya, ia memang telah menebak, yang pertama kali akan memenuhi pandangannya adalah surat-surat ancaman yang menumpuk. Baik Sasuke mau pun Hinata sudah terbiasa sebenarnya. Tanpa banyak protes, biasanya mereka akan langsung membuang surat-surat itu ke tempat sampah. Kejam, memang. Tapi itu sudah keputusan paling baik. Sasuke bahkan pada awalnya hendak membakar semua surat itu, namun berhasil dicegah oleh Hinata. Tapi, bagaimana jadinya, jika surat yang Hinata temui hari ini, tidak terlalu sama dengan surat yang acapkali ia terima di lokernya?

Bagaimana jika ternyata, surat yang bersarang di lokernya, hampir secara keseluruhan, memintanya berpisah dengan Sasuke? Hinata tahu, ancaman untuk segera putus dengan Sasuke bukan hal yang baru baginya. Sayangnya, bukan itu yang Hinata permasalahkan.

Tapi alasan baru dari para gadis penggemar itu:

Menginginkan pangeran pujaan mereka bersanding dengan Haruno Sakura.

"Para fansgirl itu lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencuri pandang pada surat yang Hinata dekap, "Tak usah dihiraukan. Mereka hanya iri padamu. Sini, kubantu kau membuangnya."

Hinata tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab, aku akan menciummu sekarang juga."

Hinata mengeluarkan suara 'eep' kecil dan tanpa dikomando lebih lanjut, langsung membuka suaranya. Sasuke merasa sedikit kecewa di sini. Banyak, sebenarnya. Sisi setaniah yang berada jauh di lubuk hatinya berharap Hinata lebih memilih meneruskan kesunyiannya sehingga Sasuke dapat dengan mudah menyerang Hinata tanpa ada perlawanan.

Ah, keluar dari otakku, kau, mesum, hentai, batin Sasuke menjerit.

"Ano…, Sasuke-kun, i-itu sebenarnya," Hinata memainkan kedua ujung ibu jarinya, menekannya kuat-kuat, "a… ano…"

"Kau benar-benar ingin kucium?"

"Ti-tidak!"

Sisi setaniah Sasuke setengah menangis.

"Itu, sebenarnya," Hinata menghirup udara dalam-dalam, lalu menyambung kembali pertanyaannya yang masih belum sempurna tersusun, "tentang Haruno-san…"

"Sakura, maksudmu?"

Hinata sedikit meringis. Tentu saja, pikirnya, tentu saja, Sasuke selalu memanggil Haruno-san dengan nama kecilnya, kan?

"A-ah, ya…," sekarang bola mata perak-lavender Hinata berkeliaran ke sana ke mari, menghindari kristal onyx Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, apakah kau─"

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah perasaanku padanya, Hinata, maka jawabannya adalah tidak."

Dan kupu-kupu di hati Hinata beterbangan.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya. Mungkin, berteman masih kutoleransi," Sasuke meraih beberapa helai rambut Hinata, "kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sebuah kecupan lembut jatuh di kening Hinata. Kecupan yang sudah sedari tadi Sasuke tahan, namun ternyata ia tidak terlalu kuat, menjadi tidak terlalu kuat, jika itu sudah menyangkut gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kau mau ke Taman Ueno sekarang?"

"Eh? Kau bilang─"

"Mingu depan?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sehari ini. Seringai tampannya terkembang. "Aku berubah pikiran."

oOoOoOo

Maka, di sini lah Hinata. Terduduk sendiri di taman sekolah, menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kepala sekolah. Hinata tidak mengerti, Nona Tsunade tahu-tahu memanggil kekasihnya. Mungkin urusan lomba antar sekolah lagi. Hah, Sasuke memang selalu berlangkah-langkah lebih maju dari tepakan Hinata.

Menekuk lututnya, Hinata berusaha bersabar lebih lama lagi. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sasuke akan segera kembali. Baru saja Hinata menyandarkan kepala di lututnya yang terlipat, ia merasakan seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Hinata sekonyong-konyong mengangkat kepalanya, berharap menemukan Sasuke di hadapannya.

Tapi ternyata bukan.

"Hei? Kau belum pulang, Hyuuga-san?"

Tanpa banyak kata, sosok itu segera mengambil tempat di samping Hinata.

"A-aku, etto…, aku menunggu Sasuke-kun."

Dan dari ujung matanya, Hinata tahu, ia baru saja melemparkan pukulan menyakitkan untuk gadis di sampingnya.

"Oh, tadi aku bertemu dengannya di kantor Nona Tsunade, Nara-san juga ada," Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, deretan giginya yang rapi sedikit tampak, "Olimpiade SAINS. Merepotkan sekali, ya?"

Nara-san yang dimaksud Sakura tentu saja Shikamaru. Hinata mana bisa lupa. Sejak dulu, sejak mereka masih bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School, ketika Sakura masih satu sekolah dengannya, ketika Sakura belum memutuskan pergi meninggalkan negara kelahirannya dan terbang ke belahan barat dunia yang disebut Eropa, Hinata ingat betul, mereka bertiga selalu dijadikan kandidat utama dalam pengiriman siswa berprestasi. Tapi penyinggungan nama Shikamaru dalam percakapan pendeknya dengan Sakura, membuat hatinya mencelos

"Tidak, kok. Kau pintar sekali, Haruno-san," puji Hinata tulus.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak sebagus itu, Hyuuga-san. Aku bahkan tidak lebih baik darimu."

Hinata tidak suka menyadari ke mana pembicaraan ini mengarah.

"Kau tahu?" Sakura ikut menekuk lututnya seperti Hinata, lantas menyandarkan dagunya, "Aku iri sekali padamu."

Entah itu pujian atau sindiran, Hinata tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Hyuuga-san."

"Bi-bicara?"

"Ya," Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin sore yang menerpa tubuh kedua gadis itu, "bicara, sangat… banyak," gumamnya, begitu lirih.

Alam bawah sadar Hinata benar-benar ingin mengizinkan Sakura menelurkan apa saja yang mau dibicarakannya, mau itu menyangkut soal Sasuke, atau dirinya, Hinata tidak peduli. Terserah saja, Hinata hanya ingin mendengarnya. Hinata berani bersumpah, ia pasti sudah melakukannya ─membolehkan Sakura bercerita dengan segala perbendaharaan bahasanya─ seandainya saja ia tidak menemukan Sasuke berdiridi hadapannya, menariknya dengan paksa (meski tidak cukup menimbulkan bekas luka, tentu saja, Sasuke tak ada niat menyakiti kekasihnya, jadi ia menarik Hinata terlampau halus), dan mendesiskan satu kalimat terakhir sebelum akhirnya, bersama-sama dengan Hinata, melenggang pergi dari tempat itu.

Kalimat yang, kalau Hinata tidak salah tangkap, berbunyi seperti ini:

"Haruno-san, terimakasih sudah menemani gadis yang kucintai."

oOoOoOo

"Sasuke-kun, apa… apa yang tadi itu tidak terlalu, ng…, kasar?"

"Aa. Aku sengaja."

"_Demo_… Kasihan Haruno-san, kan?"

"Aku tidak ingin peduli."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya ─pemandangan yang menggoda Sasuke untuk mengecup kedua irisan bulan itu─, merasa menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Sasuke yang selalu mantap pada pendiriannya, kau hanya akan merasa kesal. Atau lebih singkat, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan semua Uchiha yang kau temui. Mereka berbahaya. Dan Hinata bukan tipe gadis yang pintar berdebat, maka ia memilih memutuskan perkataannya sendiri. Mengagumi burung-burung camar yang bermain di atas danau di Taman Ueno tiba-tiba mejadi keputusan yang baik bagi Hinata, daripada harus berhadapan dengan ruas dingin Sasuke.

Sebenarnya ruas mana pun dari Sasuke tidak ada yang leluasa Hinata hadapi.

Semua ruas Sasuke menyebabkan pipinya memerah.

"Bunga seroja itu, kau lihat?"

Hinata mengikuti pergerakan telunjuk Sasuke.

Pandangan Hinata sontak beradu dengan sekuncup bunga saroja, teratai, lotus, atau apa lah nama lain bunga itu, yang jelas, Hinata hanya mampu mengeluarkan satu komentar dari bibir merahnya,

"Indah."

Kemudian yang ia rasakan selanjutnya adalah genggaman hangat Sasuke di sela-sela jemari kecilnya.

"Sepertimu."

Juga wangi mint dari bibir Sasuke yang melekat di bibirnya. Cepat sekali.

"Kau lebih enak dari tomat."

Pun, tawa lepas Sasuke yang jarang ia lihat, mendayu silih berganti.

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Hinata tidak menyesal dengan kenyataan bahwa dua patah kata terakhir itu terlontar mulus darinya, bukan dari Sasuke. Tidak pernah dari Sa-su-ke. Hinata tidak menyesal. Ia seutuhnya sadar saat mengikrarkan pengakuan itu, setiap mengucapkan dua kata sakral ini untuk Sasuke, Hinata ingin selalu sadar.

"Aku ingin percaya padamu, Sasuke, aku─"

Tidak. Hinata tidak seharusnya menangis di saat seperti ini.

"Aku ingin meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau tidak berbohong, aku selalu meyakinkan diriku, astaga, Sasuke-kun, aku…"

Satu tetes.

"Meyakinkan diriku, bahwa, bahwa," dan seharusnya Hinata juga tidak boleh tersengal, "bahwa suatu saat nanti, ka-kau akan membisikkan kata itu untukku."

Dua tetes.

"Aku tahu kau bukan tipe yang terang-terangan mengatakan cinta kepada kekasihmu, tapi," jemari Hinata bertemu kembali dengan tangan halus Sasuke, "aku pikir," kehangatan itu tersalur lagi ke dalam urat sarafnya, "suatu hari, suatu hari, suatu hari nanti, kau akan mengucapkannya untukku."

Tiga tetes.

"Dan ketika teman-temanku menjauhiku, itu tidak apa-apa, be-benar, itu tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun," kini Hinata merasakan rengkuhan Sasuke di sekitar pinggangnya, "karena aku yang telah memilih jalan ini, aku─ aku telah memilih dirimu. Jadi, meski pun dunia memusuhiku, mes-meski pun orang-orang menilai kau lebih pantas bersama Haruno-san," tenggorokan Hinata sesak ketika menyebut nama Sakura, "meski pada akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku, aku, a-aku, da─"

"Daisuki."

Dan meski Sasuke sudah memotong kembali pembacaraannya kali ini, Hinata tidak akan pernah menyesal.

"Daisuki, Hinata."

Sebab yang ia rasakan berikutnya hanyalah rengkuhan Sasuke di seputaran tubuhnya, serta bibir Sasuke yang penuh, utuh, keseluruhan bibir kekasihnya itu, menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, mengecupnya, memagutnya, mengecupnya, memagutnya…

Hinata ingin sekali percaya dengan itu semua.

To Be Continued

10


	3. Chapter 3

***)** **Author** **(panggilnya Ai aja yaaa, ga usah pake suffiks) sebelumnya mau minta maaf**, minta maaf banyak sama semua pembaca, **Chapter 2 kemaren itu bener-bener gagal**, bener-bener di luar kendali sayaaa *harakiri*, **Sasuke jadi OOC** T_T maaf yaaaa, habis waktu itu buatnya sambil emosi, mana mendadak lagi, feel-nya sama sekali gak kerasa *seppuku*

***) Belle dan Prince Adam **Ai ambildari cerita** Beauty and the Beast** tapi bukan filmnya yang Ai maksud, Ai lebih terinspirasi ke piano piece **Les Entretiens de La Belle et de La Bete **karya komposer Perancis** Maurice Ravel**, kalo **Jack and Rose **tentu ajadari **film Titanic** :D

***)** **Ai udah berusaha belajar EYD ni readers semua**, tapi maaf ya kalo masi banyak typo dan EYD yang belum tersempurnakan masih bermunculan, terkadang otak author ini gak bisa nyangkut di ilmu ***ketauan nilai bahasa indonesia-nya pas-pas-an*.** **Intinya, Ai masih butuh buanyak bimbingan dari readers semua.** Kata setaniah itu memang kayak gitu kok, Ai dapet kata itu dari novel sastra berjudul **Cala Ibi** karya **Nukila Amal ^_^**

***)** **Soal misteri di balik rubuhnya persahabatan Hinata, akan Ai ungkap di chapter lima**, maka biarkanlah untuk sementara ia tetap berkembang menjadi misteri yang bersembunyi di lantai laut terdalam *dibantai rame-rame sama readers*, dan **chapter 3 sampe 4 ini, adegan hurt-nya mencapai puncak lho *digolok Hinata*** jadi maafkan ya, sekali lagi maafkan, maafkan author tak berguna yang baka iniiiiiii ***lari ke pelukan Gaara sambil berlinang air mata***, maaf T-T pairing ShikaIno? **Yang ada pairing ShikaTema**, aduh, pardon moi T-T

***) Naruto sama Gaara bakal punya peran yang besaaaaar nanti** :D dan engga kok, **di fic ini gak ada yang antagonis**, semuanya bakal Ai kasih **happy ending**. **Summary-nya mulai chapter lima mau Ai ganti yang baru** :) **Oh iya, jangan khawatir, ReiyKa-san dan lain-lain, flamer yang saya maksud sama sekali bukan kalian kok**, *langsung meluk semua readers* ada **seoraaang** aja yang misterius, setia banget ngasi flame, ntah tu kayaknya **cinta banget **sama saya ato gimana :D

*) Oh ya, **pesan terakhirku *special* buat si flamer sejatiku nih** *yang umur enam belas tahun ke bawah jangan baca*:

Aduuuh, kamu setia banget sih ngasi saya flame, saya jadi **tersanDung**, tak kasih sun nih **mmmuach :-*** **tapi beda benci sama cinta tipis lho, saya gak tanggung jawab kalo kamu jadi suka saya** ***kedip-kedip*…** tapi eh, Hinata dimanfaatkan buat bikin Sakura cemburu…? **Penulisnya itu sebenarnya situ, ato daku, sih** *heran, deh* kok sampe situ bisa menyimpulkan hal-hal yang nggak saya tulis. Habis ini dikau mau ngomong apa aja, mau ngatain saya apa aja, mau **satu kebun binatang dibawa wisata**, ndak bakal saya tanggepin lhooo… *nari-nari india* **you've ignored** **my polite way, it's not a crime if I use my impolite one, right? This is my very own story after all** ^_^ kalo habis ini kamu masih engga bosen ngeflame saya *saya yakin kamu ngga bosen, kamu 'kan cinta banget sama saya sampai apa-apa yang saya tulis kamu flame* **saya kasih tangan saya nih**, buat tempat kamu maki-maki. Here, **talk to my hand**, and stay sane, okay** :-* Au revoir! Farewell! Kissbyeee :-***

Oke lah kalau beg- beg-begitu… *yang di bawah enam belas tahun bener-bener jangan baca yang di atas lho, bahayaaaaa * silakan nikmati chaper ini :D

**oOoOo**

Hinata ingat, suatu hari, Okaa-san-nya pernah bercerita:

"Kami-sama telah menuliskan takdir yang berbeda-beda untuk semua makhluk-Nya. Takdir, yang menyerupai guratan nadir. Kau pun memiliki takdir itu, sayangku. Kau pun memiliki takdir. Di antara sekian banyak nama yang tersedia di semesta ini, di antara sekian banyak nama yang ada, takdir telah memilihkan satu untukmu. Hinata, adalah namamu mulai sekarang. Dan di antara beribu-ribu marga yang pernah diturunkan oleh leluhur, di antara beribu-ribu marga klan di bumi ini, takdir pun telah memilihkan satu yang paling tepat untukmu. Hyuuga, kau adalah seorang Hyuuga. Nama lengkapmu menjadi Hyuuga Hinata. Dan takdir pula yang membawamu ke rahim Kaa-san, selama sembilan bulan sepuluh hari, lihat, kau pernah tidur selama itu di perut Kaa-san, dan ketika kau lahir, kau jatuh di pelukan Kaa-san, tangisan pertamamu merupakan anugerah terindah Kaa-san. Lalu ketika kau membuka mata, Kaa-san seperti melihat separuh hidup Kaa-san di sana, seperti melihat masa depan Kaa-san di sana. Kau adalah sebagian dari jiwa Kaa-san, Hinata. Maka berjanjilah untuk Kaa-san, Hinata, kau akan menjadi gadis kuat yang bahagia. Untuk Kaa-san-mu ini, hiduplah bahagia.

Hiduplah bahagia, sayangku."

Setelah itu, Hinata terjaga. Mimpinya buyar, menjadi keping-keping kecil yang lepas ke udara. Hari sudah pagi, bau embun kuat tercium, dan sinar matahari masuk dari ventilasi udara, menampakkan jelas senyuman terkembang di wajah gadis manis itu. Setelah menghirup udara dalam-dalam, hal pertama yang ia lakukan begitu menurunkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya dari ranjang adalah,

memeluk foto mendiang ibunya erat-erat, seakan-akan potret itu hendak menyusup ke dalam dirinya, menjadi separuh jiwanya.

Begitu… erat.

* * *

><p><strong>From Y, To Y<strong>

by: Aya Kohaku

_Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto seorang_

_kalau Naruto punya saya,_

_Gaara sudah saya gambar pakai baju MAID *mimisan sepanjang jalan Jogja-Jakarta*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Kataomoi = Unrequited Love<strong>

Selang seminggu sejak Sasuke 'mengungkapkan perasaannya' kepada Hinata, tidak ada perubahan mencolok dalam hubungan mereka, kecuali Sasuke yang lebih sering memeluknya tiba-tiba ketika mereka hanya berdua saja di lorong loker, atau genggaman tangan Sasuke di sela jemarinya yang juga tiba-tiba. Frekuensi kecupan kecil di jidat Hinata yang semakin hari semakin bertambah pun bisa dihitung sebagai suatu perubahan, tetapi di luar itu, segalanya masih sama.

Hari-hari menjadi lebih banyak mereka lewati dengan belajar. Selain karena, tes kelulusan hanya tinggal sembilan bulan lagi dan mereka harus mempersiapkannya sebaik mungkin, belajar adalah satu-satunya solusi paling tepat yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari seorang gadis yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi teman semeja Rock Lee, yang menyebabkan semangat tanpa batas Rock Lee meningkat setiap harinya. Gadis paling merah muda di seantero sekolah menengah atas ini.

Haruno, Sakura.

Bukan, bukan berarti Hinata membenci gadis itu atau apa. Terlebih jika gadis itu tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa padanya. Sama sekali tidak. Kalau boleh memilih, bahkan, Hinata tidak ingin membenci siapa pun seumur hidupnya.

Hanya saja, entah firasatnya yang terlalu tajam atau bagaimana, perasaan tak enak itu masih saja tak mau lepas dari benaknya. Perasaan yang selalu timbul setiap kali dia melihat Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki kantor Nona Tsunade bersama-sama ─Shikamaru mengekor di belakang mereka dengan wajah bosan, dan betapa lucunya, ketiga orang itu memiliki huruf awal yang sama pada nama mereka, sehingga banyak yang merebut mereka "Tiga S"─ atau ketika secara tak sengaja Hinata menangkap Sakura yang mencuri pandang pada kekasihnya, mengamati punggung Sasuke diam-diam dengan sorot mata kosong, perasaan tak enak itu selalu saja bergejolak di hatinya.

Perasaan bahwa Sasuke akan terpisah darinya, dan perasaan bersalah.

Perasaan bersalahnya untuk Sakura, yang Hinata sendiri tak paham jelas alasannya.

"Kau melamunkan seseorang selain aku."

Tapi Hinata sedang tidak bermimpi. Ia pikir, di sekolah ini, ada banyak perempuan yang secara fisik lebih cantik darinya ─Hinta tidak begitu suka memuji dirinya sendiri, meski orang awam sekalipun, selain para fangirls Sasuke tentunya, pasti menilai ia memiliki fisik jauh di atas rata-rata─ atau berkepribadian lebih baik, barangkali. Namun, pada kenyataannya, dia lah yang Sasuke pilih. Hinata seorang. Dari begitu banyak gadis yang ditemuinya, posisi sebagai kekasih Sasuke itu bertengger di pangkuan Hinata. Tidakkah itu mirip dengan cerita ibunya soal takdir? Takdir telah memilihkan nama Hinata untuknya. Takdir pula yang telah menjahitkan marga Hyuuga sebagai sandangannya, menjadikannya pewaris utama. Maka, ketika si bungsu keluarga Uchiha memilih untuk menambatkan hatinya pada Hinata, takdir juga yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu, kan?

Ah, tidak tahu mengapa, memikirkannya membuat Hinata tersipu malu.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke melengkungkan bibirnya sedikit.

"Setiap kau melamunkanku, kau selalu menatapku," Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis, mengikuti setiap penjelasan yang Iruka-sensei berikan, "dan bibirmu akan terbuka sedikit, seperti mengagumi keindahanku," ledeknya penuh percaya diri, "lebih parah lagi, mukamu akan memerah, mengalahkan tomat."

Justru kata-kata terakhir Sasuke yang sukses besar mengubah ekspresi Hinata dari tenang, menjadi kaget, malu, geram, lalu mendidih sempurna.

"Kau," Hinata mencubit pelan lengan Sasuke, tapi efek sampingnya justru menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi halusnya menebal, "kau mesum."

"Aa. Kau jatuh cinta pada laki-laki mesum."

Hinata otomatis menyembunyikan mukanya, menutupi senyuman malunya yang merekah, sambil merutuk dalam hati.

Laki-laki ini, dasar, dia benar-benar…

"Pe-pervert!"

"Hn. Kau memacari seorang Pangeran Pervert," tukas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Ka-kau h-hentai!"

"Pff. Tapi kau suka pa─"

"Uchiha, Hyuuga, apa pun yang kalian diskusikan sekarang, aku harap berhubungan dengan teori evolusi Harold Urey yang baru saja kuterangkan," Iruka-sensei mengetukkan penghapusnya ke _whiteboard_, pandangan matanya mengarah ke Sasuke dan Hinata, diikuti pandangan mata penghuni kelas lainnya, dan dalam sekejap terjadilah festival pandang-pandangan yang meriah, berlangsung selama beberapa menit, hingga Iruka-sensei harus berdeham tiga kali demi meraih kembali perhatian anak didiknya, "o… ke, kurasa, kita bisa kembali ke pelajaran lagi…?"

Lantas berakhirlah kontes pandang-pandangan itu sebelum pemenang utamanya berhasil diumumkan.

"_Yokatta_," Hinata menghela napas lega, otot-otot sarafnya yang semula keras, mulai mengendur, "Sensei tidak meminta kita menjelaskan ulang teori itu. Aku belum terlalu menguasai teori evolusi. Hah… _Yokatta_…"

_Smirk._

Pemandangan barusan ─Hinata yang menepuk-nepuk dadanya sekaligus mengatupkan bola matanya yang besar secara _innocent_─ternyata terlalu imut di mata seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Maka, sambil memasang seringai Uchiha andalannya yang khas, Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Hinata. Bibirnya hanya beberapa inci dari telinga Hinata. Dengan penuh suara **seksi** ia berbisik, "Kalau Iruka-sensei benar-benar menanyakannya tadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Umm," Hinata berusaha mengingat hapalan biologinya di tengah degupan jantungnya yang tak teratur dan pipinya yang memerah, "ke-kehidupan pertama kali berasal dari lautan?"

Dan degup jantung Hinata bertambah tak karuan begitu Sasuke semakin menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua, menjadi tinggal sedikiiiiiit lagi, lantas menepuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Itu Oparin," bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata, masih dengan suaranya yang…. **seksi**_**.**_

Seandainya Hinata tahu, takdir pun kadang ingin sedikit bermain dengan hatinya.

"Uchiha, Hyuuga, sudah lah, sudah lah…," dan Iruka sensei pun merajuk.

oOoOo

"_Ittai_!"

Hinata mengerang kesakitan. Matanya menatap sinis ─maksudnya, berusaha menatap sinis, karena sinis jarang ada dalam kamus seorang Hinata─ pada sebuah batu yang tergeletak tanpa dosa di lantai.

Sebuah batu! Iya! Sebuah batu! Bagaimana bisa! Sebuah batu di koridor sekolahnya yang selalu bersih ini! Pasti ada siswa iseng yang membawanya sampai ke sini. Sebuah batu kecil yang sukses membuat Hinata tersandung. Dan bagus sekali, sekarang, buku pelajaran yang tadi ia bawa, berceceran ke segala arah. Dan Hinata harus mengumpulkannya satu-satu? Buku-bukunya yang bertumpuk itu?

_Oh, joy._

Setengah terpaksa, Hinata pun bangkit. Keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak padaku hari ini, Hinata membatin. Pertama, ditegur Iruka-sensei karena 'ramai sendiri' dengan Sasuke, dua kali. Baru saja, kakinya terantuk batu, dan buku-bukunya bergelimpangan di lantai . Setelah ini apa lagi? Ah tidak, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha tidak mengeluh lebih lama. Tapi, baru saja Hinata berjongkok untuk memungut satu bukunya, ia mendapati seseorang tengah mengumpulkan bukunya yang lain, lalu setelah semua buku itu terkumpul, lelaki chubby itu menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

Sedangkan yang disodori, justru tak bergeming.

"C-chou," panggil Hinata lamat-lamat, "Chouji-kun?"

Lelaki chubby itu tersenyum.

_Eep!_ Hinata lekas mencubit pipinya, tak percaya. Sedetik. Dua detik. Sakit. Pipinya nyeri. Wah, nyata! Ini nyata! Ini bukan mimpi! Laki-laki ini benar-benar membantunya! Benar-benar tersenyum padanya! Chouji! Chouji-kun! Laki-laki ini!

Mantan sahabatnya!

Senyum sumringah pun terkembang di wajah ayu Hinata. Tak usah ditanya, betapa senangnya hatinya saat ini. Namun, belum sempat ia mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi, atau pun memberi pelukan persahabatan yang sudah lama tak ia dapatkan dari lelaki chubby di hadapannya, Chouji mengarahkan telunjuknya ke luar jendela. Mau tak mau, Hinata pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Chouji.

Pandangan pertama, yang Hinata lihat adalah Ino, duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Setelah mengucek matanya sedikit, pada pandangan kedua, matanya langsung menangkap rambut merah muda yang berkibaran, duduk bahagia di samping Ino.

Senyum Hinata pun memudar.

"Rasanya menyebalkan sekali, kan?" tanya Chouji, pandangannya masih menuju luar jendela.

Eh?

"Ma-maksudnya apa, Chouji-kun?"

Chouji mengeluarkan cengengesan khasnya.

"Menyebalkan sekali, bagaimana orang-orang itu membandingkanmu dengan Haruno-san, menjelek-jelekkan namamu, mengatakan dia lebih pantas menjadi kekasih Sasuke dibandingkan dirimu, padahal jelas sekali, kau ini spesial. Mana bisa dibandingkan dengan gadis mana pun. Ya, 'kan?"

Pipi pucat Hinata memerah.

"Aku tahu sifatmu itu, Hinata, aku telah mengenalmu lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Kau terlalu baik. Kau tidak ingin membencinya, kan? Haruno-san itu? Karena ini semua bukan maunya, para fangirls itu yang jahat padamu. Kau pasti berpikir begitu, 'kan?"

Chouji mengerling usil, kemudian tawa renyahnya terdengar.

"Tapi rasanya pasti sulit sekali, kan? Pasti, di dalam hatimu ini," pemuda gempal itu menunjuk dadanya sendiri, "kau juga merasa sakit, kan, Hinata? Hanya saja kau tak ingin mengatakan itu. Kau tidak mau Sasuke khawatir, kau tidak mau Haruno-san merasa bersalah. Yah…," ia menyandarkan dagunya, lalu dengan cemberut Chouji melanjutkan, "yang aku heran, orang-orang iri itu selalu saja mencari celah untuk menjelekkanmu, aku heran sekali."

Hinata menutupi tawanya dengan tangan kanannya. Mendengar omongan Chouji, entah mengapa Hinata merasa lega sekali dalam hatinya. Ia jadi ingat masa-masa dulu, ketika Ia, Tenten, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, dan Shikamaru, masih menjadi sahabat baik.

Dulu juga seperti ini, kan?

Chouji, orang yang paling sering dijadikan bahan godaan di antara mereka, selalu berusaha menghibur Hinata dengan caranya sendiri yang unik. Kadang, ketika Hinata ada masalah dengan Tou-san-nya, Chouji malah mengajak Hinata lomba makan agar gadis itu tak lagi sedih. Kiba, yah, Kiba adalah tipe kakak laki-laki yang meledak-ledak dan selalu cerewet mengingatkan Hinata untuk makan tepat waktu dan istirahat teratur. Biasanya, Kiba akan menghajar semua orang yang berlaku kasar kepada Hinata. Tipikal seorang Kiba Inuzuka. Sedangkan Shikamaru, dia lain lagi. Laki-laki berambut nanas itu begitu pemalas, jadi boro-boro dia menghibur hati Hinata, menghibur dirinya sendiri saja ia terlalu malas. Tapi justru hal itu yang selalu membuat Hinata tertawa saat berada di dekatnya, dia orang jenius yang aneh. Lalu ada Shino. Kalau ditanya, siapa yang paling bijak di antara mereka berenam, maka jawabannya adalah Shino. Dia selalu menjadi penenang. Menjadi sosok yang melindungi semua sahabatnya. Shino juga lah yang menggantikan sosok Neji ketika kakak sepupunya itu sedang tak berada di dekatnya. Boleh dikatakan, dia yang paling mengerti Hinata di antara sahabatnya yang lain.

Dan Tenten….

Senyum Hinata berubah getir.

Tenten-chan…

"Ka-kau bicara seperti orang tua," Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, tersenyum jahil, "tapi…," ia berhenti sejenak untuk memandang 'sahabat'nya yang _chubby_, "terimakasih, Chouji-kun," suaranya menggumam lembut, "yang barusan itu, kau menghiburku, kan?"

"Kau ini memang selalu jadi adikku yang pintar," Chouji mengacak kepala Hinata. Setelah itu, hanya ada sunyi di antara mereka.

Sunyi yang damai.

"Aku," Hinata memecah sepi di antara mereka, tanpa kegagapan, "aku ingin kita bisa kembali seperti dulu. Aku… Aku─ ah, ya Tuhan, aku begitu merindukan kalian! Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, semuanya, dari awal, aku ingin memperbaikinya, Chouji-kun. Dan kalau," ia menimbang kata-katanya sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "dan kalau kalian ingin menghukumku, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menerimanya, asalkan persahabatan kita utuh lagi. Demi persahabatan kita. Kalau aku harus menerima hukuman i─"

"Sudahlah, Hinata," Chouji mengacak rambut Hinata lagi, "sudahlah."

Tapi Hinata belum selesai berbicara!

"Ta-tapi, Chouji-kun─"

"Tidak hanya kau," Chouji memandang Hinata nanar, "kami pun ingin semuanya bisa kembali seperti dulu. Jujur saja, kami ingin kau menjadi bagian dari persahabatan itu lagi. Rasanya… rasanya aneh sekali, melihatmu dijelek-jelekkan oleh hampir setengah perempuan di sekolah, dibanding-bandingkan dengan Haruno-san, tapi," tatapannya berubah sedih, "tapi kami tak bisa melindungimu, kami tak bisa menemanimu saat kau menangis. Saat kami tertawa, kau sedang menangis sendirian tanpa ada yang menenangkanmu. Kami hanya bisa melihatmu menanggung semuanya sendiri. Dan rasanya… rasanya jahat sekali, Hinata. Padahal kau begitu dekat. Padahal kami melihatmu setiap hari. Padahal kita berada di bawah langit yang sama, menghirup udara yang sama, tapi tidak bisa menyapa, tidak bisa melindungi," jelas Chouji panjang lebar sambil memasang tampang masam.

Dan Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Penuturan Chouji begitu mengejutkan.

"Ah, ya, asal kau tahu, mereka berempat itu sebenarnya hanya sok judes padamu," wajah masam Chouji berganti cekikikan geli, "padahal baru tadi siang Tenten berteriak-teriak histeris mengutuk para fangirls yang jahat padamu itu, hahahaha."

Bola mata Hinata membulat. "Tenten-chan mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja, Hinata, tentu saja. Dia yang paling tak bisa diam. Yang kedua, sudah jelas, Kiba. Dia berencana menghajar fangirls itu satu-satu. Shikamaru pun sampai menyumbang racun tikus buatannya sendiri, katanya biar fangirls itu keracunan. Shino, ahaha, dia malah nekat mau membawa koleksi serangganya ke sekolah untuk menakuti gadis-gadis kejam itu. Hahaha. Dasar. Mereka tak pernah berubah. Meski tampak luarnya seperti itu, tapi mereka selalu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sejurus kemudian, Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya. Senyuman yang sungguh tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Tangannya mendekap bukunya yang setumpuk erat-erat ke dadanya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah senangnya. Dalam hatinya, ia tak henti-henti berucap, 'terimakasih, terimakasih…' sebab mengetahui hal ini saja sudah cukup baginya. Sudah lebih dari cukup. Setidaknya sahabat-sahabatnya itu masih peduli padanya. Setidaknya kesempatan itu masih ada. Terimakasih Kami-sama, terimakasih, ia mengulang terus kata-kata itu di kepalanya.

Chouji terkekeh melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Nah, kurasa sekarang aku harus pergi. Tapi sebelumnya," diacaknya rambut Hinata untuk yang terakhir kali, "berjanjilah pada kakakmu ini, kau harus jadi gadis yang kuat. Percayalah… pasti, pasti persahabatan kita akan kembali seperti semula, lalu kita bisa lomba makan lagi seperti dulu. Oke? Nah, sampai jumpa Hinata, _mata ne_."

Belum sempat Hinata membalas ucapan Chouji, laki-laki itu sudah membalikkan badannya, berjalan menjauh. Tapi, belum ada sepuluh langkah, laki-laki itu menoleh. Cengirannya terlihat jelas. "Jangan bilang ke mereka kalau aku membocorkan hal itu padamu, ya? Bisa-bisa aku dihajar," ia memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih, kemudian melambai pada Hinata sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, "_jaa_!" seru Chouji tanpa menoleh.

Dan senyuman sumringah pun enggan lepas dari wajah cantik Hinata sampai beberapa hari kemudian.

**oOoOo**

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Hinata, mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Masih, tak ada tanggapan.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak segan-segan menciummu kalau kau mengabaikanku."

Baru setelah ancaman nakalnya itu diumumkan, suara halus Hinata terdengar di udara. Sekali lagi, sisi setaniah Sasuke menangis kesal.

"Ka-kau berbicara padaku, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak, aku bicara dengan tembok," jawab Sasuke hambar.

Hinata meringis kecil. "_Gomen_… tadi aku memikirkan sesuatu."

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. Mendadak, hatinya merasa dongkol.

"Kau tidak sedang memikirkan laki-laki lain, kan?"

"Eh? Tidak! Sa-sama sekali tidak!"

Perasaan dongkol Sasuke masih belum hilang.

"Hn, kau tersenyum saat melamun tadi."

Tawa Hinata tak dapat tertahan.

"Ka-kau cemburu, Sasuke-kun," Hinata terkikik geli. Lucu sekali, Sasuke tidak pernah terang-terangan cemburu sebelum ini. Semenjak hari itu, semenjak Sasuke 'mengungkapkan cintanya' untuk Hinata di depan Danau Ueno, Sasuke memang semakin terbuka pada Hinata. Ia tidak lagi dingin, dan mulai menunjukkan ekspresinya lebih sering. Hanya saja, Hinata tidak menduga bahwa Sasuke akan menunjukkan kecemburuannya juga. Entahlah, Sasuke yang cemburu seperti ini benar-benar….

Imut sekali.

Hinata semakin terkikik geli.

"Aa, aku cemburu," Sasuke tak mencoba menyangkal, "makanya, aku akan menciummu. Kemari, mendekat padaku."

_Blush. _Hinata merasakan bunga-bunga di hatinya bermekaran. Kupu-kupu warna-warni pun beterbangan ke sana ke mari. Ah, ini gara-gara Sasuke!

Gara-gara Sasuke yang kelewat mempesona!

"Me-mesum," tanpa sadar, Hinata menggeser posisinya menjauhi Sasuke.

Kekasihnya memutar bola mata. Seandainya pertahanan iman Sasuke tidak kuat, sudah dia tarik Hinata-nya yang manis itu dalam pelukannya. Apalagi , sekarang mereka sedang berada di koridor ruang loker yang sepi, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua di sana ─kebetulan, loker mereka memang bersebelahan─ wajar saja, bel pulang sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, dan itu berarti jadwal piket Sasuke. Hinata memang sengaja menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan piketnya, karena Sasuke sudah berjanji mentraktir Hinata satu cup es krim sepulang sekolah ─jangan ditanya, bagaimana Hinata mencintai es krim─ lalu setelah itu Sasuke akan mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Hitung-hitung, sebagai pengganti kencan malam minggu mereka yang tak pernah terlaksana. Bagaimana bisa terlaksana kalau ayah kekasihmu adalah laki-laki galak bernama Hiashi Hyuuga, dan kakak sepupu kekasihmu adalah pemuda dingin bernama Neji Hyuuga? Jangan bermimpi. Meski Uchiha dan Hyuuga adalah rekan bisnis, tapi dua laki-laki Hyuuga itu tidak mau main-main kalau sudah menyangkut Hinata dan Hanabi.

'Dasar, dua laki-laki _overprotective_,' maki Sasuke dalam hati.

"Surat ancaman dari fangirls itu masih saja ada, ya?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bisa-bisa pertahanan imannya roboh kalau terus melanjutkan percakapan yang tadi. "Mereka masih memintaku menjadi kekasih Sakura?"

Hinata mengangguk. Penyinggungan nama Sakura membuat hatinya tak enak.

"Ku-kurasa Haruno-san masih…, um…, me-mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut Sasuke datar sembari membereskan surat-surat ancaman yang menumpuk di loker Hinata, "mau dia mencintaiku, membenciku, aku tidak peduli. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Titik. Sekarang, aku hanya mau menjaga hubunganku denganmu. Aku harap kau mengerti itu, Hinata. Tak usah dengarkan apa kata mereka."

Tapi Sasuke harus tahu, masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Hinata.

"Um… Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya─"

Ponsel Sasuke tiba-tiba berdering.

"Ah, Kaa-san-ku menelpon. Tunggu sebentar," kata Sasuke sebelum berjalan agak menjauh demi menjawab panggilan ibunya. Sesekali Hinata dapat mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang pendek-pendek seperti: 'aku masih di sekolah, Kaa-san', atau: 'ya, aku bersama Hinata', juga: 'suruh Itachi-nii saja, aku ada kencan'. Yang terakhir membuat pipi Hinata seratus persen memerah. Setelah lima menit menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke mendekati Hinata dengan wajah kusut, "sepertinya rencana kita gagal."

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

"Dokumen bisnis Kaa-san ketinggalan," Sasuke memijat-mijat keningnya, "aku disuruh mengantarkannya sekarang."

Hinata meraih jemari lentik Sasuke dengan lembut, "Sudahlah, ti-tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku bisa mengerti, Sasuke-kun. Kita… Kita bisa melakukannya, um, minggu depan, kan?"

"Hn, tapi aku bukan kekasih yang setega itu."

"Kau kekasih yang baik, sungguh," Hinata tertawa, "bergegaslah, Bibi pasti sudah menunggumu sekarang."

"Kau tidak mau kuantar pulang lebih dulu?"

Hinata menggeleng mantap. "Ti-tidak, rumah kita berbeda arah, Sasuke-kun, a-akan memakan waktu lebih kalau kau harus mengantarku pulang. Tenang saja, aku… aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa naik bus, atau taksi, a-atau apa saja. Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun, tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah," Sasuke mendengus, "tapi setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu membuang surat-surat ancaman itu sebelum aku pergi."

Buru-buru Hinata menahan lengan Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan!"

"Huh?"

"Bi-biar aku saja yang me-membuangnya! A-aku memaksa! Biar aku saja!" Hinata menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sasuke. "Dengar , Sasuke-kun, aku… Aku tidak mau terus-terusan bergantung padamu. Ja-jadi, bi-biar ini aku selesaikan sendiri, ka-kau bi-bisa pergi sekarang."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak!"

Ada suara tawa kecil.

"_Gomen_," bisik Sasuke sebelum memeluk kekasihnya lekat-lekat sambil menghirup dalam-dalam wangi lavender di leher Hinata. Setelah melayangkan satu ciuman di kening si gadis Hyuuga, Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil langkah mundur, "aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati, jangan terlalu sore di sini. Kau ingat legenda tujuh keanehan sekolah, kan?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata menjerit histeris kepada Sasuke yang sudah berlari menjauh sambil tergelak. Kadang, kekasihnya yang tampan itu memang suka menggodanya dengan cerita-cerita seram. Mentang-mentang Hinata takut hantu. Tapi, sayang sekali, godaan Sasuke tidak berhasil kali ini. Karena, di pikiran Hinata saat ini sedang tidak ada ruang untuk memikirkan hantu, ada hal lain yang harus cepat-cepat ia bereskan supaya ia bisa lekas pulang, dan itu adalah, "surat-surat ancaman itu, Kami-sama, bagaimana aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri?"

Untuk sejenak, Hinata merasa menyesal telah menolak bantuan Sasuke.

oOoOo

"Terimakasih sekali, Haruno-san, kalau tidak ada kau─"

"Sudah, sudah, tidak apa-apa," Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "aku tidak keberatan, kok. Anggap saja itu permintaan maafku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, mereka melakukan itu padamu, mengirim surat ancaman segala, membanding-bandingkanmu denganku, haduh, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah sembari menggumamkan terimakasih, lalu lanjut memakan es krimnya dalam diam. Ia tidak menduga, dari semua orang yang ia kenal di sekolah, mengapa justru Sakura yang harus menghampirinya, dan membantunya membuang surat-surat ancaman dari fangirls Sasuke? Mengapa bukan Ino? Atau Sai. Atau Naruto. Atau Sabaku Gaa─ ah, mustahil laki-laki berambut merah itu menolongnya. Tapi, setidaknya Gaara lebih mending, daripada harus Sakura? Apalagi, di saat perasaan Hinata sedang gundah-gundahnya setiap bertemu gadis _pink_ ini.

Entahlah, rasanya tidak begitu nyaman.

Ditambah, Sakura pakai acara mentraktir Hinata es krim segala. Di satu sisi, Hinata ingin menolaknya. Tapi, di sisi lain, Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa menolak es krim. Apalagi es krim rasa _blueberry _di _parlor _kecil dekat Taman Ueno. Sayangnya, kenapa harus Sakura yang mengajaknya? Dan kenapa mereka harus menikmati es krim itu di bangku Taman Ueno, tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi berdua saja dengan Sasuke?

Ah, semua ini membuat kepala Hinata menjadi pusing!

"Hyuuga-san, kau," Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, "hubunganmu dengan Sasuke itu─ ah, tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Lupakan saja. Ahahaha."

Lagi, senyuman radiasi itu tersungging di bibir Sakura, seperti biasa.

Tapi belakangan hari, Hinata sudah tahu, itu hanyalah senyuman palsu.

"Haruno-san, ka-kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, err, ka-katakan saja."

Sakura menatap guguran daun-daun momiji yang berterbangan tertiup angin. Mata hijaunya menyorot kosong. "Benarkah? Kau tidak keberatan?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Aku, aku sa-sama sekali tidak keberatan. Um, ta-tapi, ka-kalau Haruno-san tidak mau bercerita, i-itu, tidak apa-apa."

Sebuah senyuman tulus terbentuk di wajah Sakura. Senyuman yang sebenarnya.

"Aku cemburu sekali lho, Hyuuga-san," Sakura memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih kepada Hinata, "harus kuakui, kau dan Sasuke begitu mesra."

"A-ah? Be-benarkah?" bola mata perak-lavender Hinata terbelalak. Panik seketika menyerang dirinya. "A-apakah aku melukai hatimu? Aku-aku sungguh tidak bermaksud begitu, Haruno-san! Ma-maaf! Maafkan aku! _Gomen_!"

Perempuan berambut merah muda di samping Hinata malah tertawa kecil, sedikit melupakan es krim cokelatnya yang mulai mencair.

"Kau ini baik sekali, Hyuuga-san. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bercanda," Sakura pun kembali menyantap es krimnya.

Tetapi Hinata tidak.

Bola mata perak-lavender Hinata masih belum lepas mengamati Sakura. Kembali, perasaan janggal itu muncul di hatinya.

"Ka-kau tidak bercanda, Haruno-san."

"E-eh? Hyuuga─"

"Yang barusan itu, ka-kau jujur," Hinata menyuap es krim blueberry-nya sebentar, "aku dapat melihatnya dari matamu."

Untuk beberapa saat kemudian, kedua gadis tujuh belas tahun itu terdiam. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara anak-anak kecil yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka, dan suara burung camar. Angin sepoi terus berhembus, sesekali menjatuhkan daun _momiji _muda di atas seragam sekolah mereka. Beberapa guguran kecil juga jatuh halus di kepala mereka. Selama sepuluh menit, baik Hinata, maupun Sakura, tidak ada yang mau angkat bicara. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka, juga dengan es krim mereka. Sampai akhirnya, atmosfer telah terasa terlalu berat, Sakura pun menyerah, dan mulai memperdengarkan suaranya.

"Kau baik, Hyuuga-san. Kau sangat baik. Hatimu suci. Dan kau sungguh cantik. Wajar saja, Sasuke sangat menyayangimu."

Hinata menghela napasnya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa diriku cantik, Haruno-san," ia meletakkan gelas es krimnya yang sudah kosong di pangkuannya, "orang-orang bahkan menyebutku cewek kuno, cewek klasik. Aku saja heran, mengapa Sasuke bisa memilihku menjadi kekasihnya."

"Kau merendah," Sakura tersenyum simpul, "tentu saja kau sangat cantik. Boleh kubilang, kau _kawaii. _Dan lagi, Sasuke bisa tertawa lepas saat berada di sebelahmu. Jarang aku melihatnya tertawa selepas itu."

Dalam hati kecilnya, Hinata paham, Sakura masih belum selesai bercerita. Jadi, ia hanya diam, dan menunggu apa yang akan Sakura katakan selanjutnya.

"Kami pertama kali bertemu di pesta tahun baru Keluarga Nara," tangan Sakura bermain di bibir gelasnya, "waktu itu, umur kami sama-sama enam tahun. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya. Dia jatuh kesal pada pandangan pertama denganku," tawa hambarnya mengalun. "Sasuke menjadi bertambah sebal denganku sejak kami dimasukkan sekolah dasar yang sama. Sekelas."

Angin sepoi menerpa tubuh Hinata dan Sakura, mengibarkan rambut panjang mereka.

"Selama lima tahun aku selalu mengejarnya, mendekatinya saat istirahat, membawakan jus tomat untuknya… Dan selama lima tahun pula Sasuke memanggilku 'pengganggu', menjauhiku, menolakku, bahkan ia menyuruhku pacaran dengan Naruto."

Sakura memungut selembar _momiji_ yang menempel di rambutnya, menimang-nimangnya.

"Ketika kami kelas enam, aku menyerah. Aku bilang padanya, aku akan mengejar Itachi-nii saja," bola mata emerald Sakura menerawang, "reaksi Sasuke waktu itu di luar dugaanku. Dia marah. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ─aku sudah lupa─ keesokan harinya, kami resmi sepasang kekasih."

Dada Hinata terasa panas.

Ia masih ingat, masa-masa di mana perhatiannya hanyalah untuk Naruto seorang. Masa-masa di mana ia belum terlalu peduli dengan lelaki judes bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, desas-desus yang beredar di kalangan fangirls tentang laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu.

_'Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Sasuke-kun kita. Hanya Sakura-chan yang boleh. Hanya Sakura-chan.'_

Mendadak, Hinata merasa muak.

"Secara garis besar, kami memang mirip. Dia selalu berusaha menjadi seorang Uchiha yang sempurna demi mengalahkan Itachi-nii di mata orangtuanya. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi seorang Mary Sue demi mengalahkan Sasori-nii di mata orangtuaku," suara Sakura bergetar, "pada awalnya, itu bukan cinta. Sasuke tidak mencintaiku. Hanya perasaan peduli, perasaan senasib. Setahuku, malah, Sasuke tidak pernah mencintaiku. Jadi, ketika aku pergi ke Perancis, dan Naruto mengatakan betapa frustasinya Sasuke─"

"Ke-kenapa kau pergi dari Jepang, Haruno-san?" sela Hinata.

Sakura menghembuskan daun _momiji_ yang tadi ditimangnya.

"Waktu menginjak kelas tiga di Konoha Junior High School, orangtuaku mendapat proyek di Paris selama tiga tahun. Aku diberi pilihan untuk ikut atau tetap tinggal. Semula, aku memang memilih tetap tinggal di Tokyo. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke, dan aku berniat menjadi model di majalah Kunoichi. Hanya saja," Sakura berhenti sampai di sini.

Merasa tak ada pilihan, Hinata pun mendesaknya. "Ha-hanya saja?"

Sepasang mata hijau Sakura terkatup.

"Aku selalu mencintai kamera, Hyuuga-san. Ibaratnya, aku baru bisa menjadi diriku sendiri di depan kamera. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sudah muak dengan segala aktingku ini. Menjadi seorang Mary Sue di mata orangtuaku, rasanya melelahkan," ia tertawa miris, "aku selalu kepingin menjadi model. Selalu dan selalu. Waktu aku mendapat kesempatan menjadi model untuk majalah Kunoichi, aku senang sekali. Tapi, Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Sehari sebelum keberangkatan orangtuaku, kami ─aku dan Sasuke─ bertengkar hebat. Aku masih ingat, hari itu hujan turun sangat deras, aku menangis, dan aku menamparnya."

Beberapa anak-anak berlarian melewati mereka berdua.

"Aku pun memutuskan untuk ikut orangtuaku ke Perancis. Aku memberitahu Ino, aku memberitahu Naruto, tapi aku tidak memberitahu Sasuke. Jadi, ketika aku mendapati ia datang bersama Ino dan Naruto ke bandara, mengantarkan kepergianku, aku sangat kaget. Setengah hatiku berharap, dia akan meminta maaf saat itu juga. Hahaha, bodohnya aku."

"A-apa Sasuke-kun minta maaf padamu, Haruno-san?"

Sakura semakin memejamkan kedua matanya. "Tidak. Sasuke tidak pernah minta maaf padaku. Sebaliknya, ia justru mengatakan hal yang sangat tidak ingin kudengar di waktu kepergianku."

Firasat Hinata mengatakan sesuatu tak enak akan terjadi.

"Ha-Haruno-san," panggil Hinata ragu-ragu.

Sakura tidak memerdulikan panggilan Hinata, ia terus melanjutkan ceritanya, jemarinya ia tekan kuat-kuat, "Hanya dua patah kata, tapi aku tidak dapat melupakannya, Hyuuga-san. Dua patah kata yang… Kami-sama, seandainya aku tahu ia akan mengucapkan hal itu, aku tidak akan memenangkan egoku dan memilih meninggalkan Tokyo!"

"Haruno-san," panggil Hinata lagi, kali ini lebih berani.

"Hanya dua patah kata. Dua patah kata yang sangat manis. Yang tidak pernah kusangka akan Sasuke ucapkan padaku, Hyuuga-san. Dua patah kata: a─"

"Haruno-san!" bentak Hinata.

"─ku mencintaimu," Sakura terisak, air matanya mengalir, begitu deras, "dia bilang padaku, aku mencintaimu," topeng gadis pink itu hancur sudah, segala ketegarannya yang palsu itu musnah sudah, "aku mencintaimu… Sasuke…"

Pang.

Tubuh Hinata serasa lemas. Raganya seakan melayang jauh, meninggalkan tubuhnya yang rapuh. Hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali. Sedalam itu kah cinta Sakura kepada Sasuke? Sedalam itu kah, cinta gadis merah muda ini kepada kekasihnya?

Tidak, tidak boleh begini.

Hinata juga mencintai Sasuke. Hinata mencintai laki-laki Uchiha itu dengan sepenuh hati. Dan Sasuke sendiri sudah berkata kalau ia pun mencintai Hinata, bukan Sakura. Mereka saling mencintai. Cintanya pada Sakura sudah tak ada, habis, hilang, tak meninggalkan berbekas. Jadi, untuk apa rasa sakit ini? Untuk apa rasa bersalah ini? Bukankah Sasuke memintanya untuk tidak mendengarkan siapa pun selain dirinya? Bukankah Sasuke memintanya percaya?

Lalu mengapa airmatanya turun?

Hinata tidak seharusnya merasa sakit…

… kan?

Tapi mengapa, ia merasakannya juga, sakit hati itu, air mata itu, kekecewaan Sakura, mengapa Hinata juga merasakannya, di dalam hatinya sendiri?

Mengapa, _Kaa-san_?

"A-aku harus pulang," Hinata meraih tas selempangannya, bersiap meninggalkan Sakura yang masih belum berhenti menangis. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, Hinata sempat memberi satu pandangan terakhir pada Sakura, lalu berkata, "Haruno-san, bolehkah aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu?"

Sakura mengangkat mukanya, memperlihatkan air matanya yang mengalir, dan kelopaknya yang menjadi saput, lebih jelas.

"Tolong," Hinata meremas gelas plastik bekas es krimnya yang sudah kosong, "setelah ini, tolong, jangan pernah," ia memejamkan matanya, lantas membuang muka, "jangan pernah, bicara denganku lagi."

Hinata tidak pernah seserius itu sebelumnya.

**To be continued**

Panjang bangeeeet, 26 halaman bo' *Author dipanggang hidup-hidup sama readers* apa maksudnya semua iniii?

Author : "Tenang semuanya, tenang. Jangan bersedih, jangan menangis, jangan berduka, kita belum tau kan isi hatinya Sasuke seperti apa? *kedip-kedip* Naaaah, makanya, tetaplah setia mengikuti cerita ini, karena chapter depan akan kita bongkar isi hati Sasuke. Yang pasti, cinta Sasuke buat Hinata doang kok. Naruto x Sakura? Pasti akan segera saya tampilkan dua chapter lagi! Huff, tinggal satu chapter hurt lagi dan semuanya akan ROMAAAANCE *nari balet*

Eh iya, di reviews kan ada advice dari Nikolaiklaas-san dan Nara Aiko-san kalo Sakura terlalu Mary Sue… nah, author baru tau Mary Sue itu artinya apa setelah googling, eh malah author jadiin ide cerita deh XD *dicincang sama readers*. Dan seperti kata Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, OOC satu, OOC semua ajaaaaa XD hehehehe *digantung di tiang sama Hinata+Sasuke*

Akhir kata, author tetaplah manusia biasa, banyak kesalahan dan maaf kalau mengecewakan readers dengan chapter ini. Bagaimaia pun juga, author masih butuh dukungan, saran, dan nasihat semua readers. Tanpa bantuan readers semua, author pasti sudah menyerah dengan cerita ini. Jadi, please, R&R ya :D love u all, minna-san ^_^

Sedikit kamus:

Kaa-san= Okaa-san = Ibu

Tou-san = Otou-san = ayah

Yokatta = Thank God = Syukurlah

Mata ne = jaa= sampai jumpa

Hentai = pervert = mesum

Ittai! = aduh! = sakit!

Momiji = daun maple


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **

Setelah mempertimbangkan masukan-masukan dari readers, cerita ini genrenya author ganti jadi Romance-Drama, soalnya Hurt-nya emang berasa hambar sih buat author, gak berani nulis yang lebih lagi Hurt-nya XD kasian Hinata juga… hehehehe, sekarang author nahan emosi, kok, gak meledak-ledak lagi. Makasih ya, nasihat readers semua ^_^

Cerita ini masih 12 chapter lagi rencananya… dan sebenarnya chapter 5 sampe final, dibilang murni romance juga enggak, ada konfliknya dikit, tapi rahasia deh :D biar pada penasaran :D

Chapter ini, jujur, chapter paling sulit yang author tulis, harus mikir lama gimana caranya biar emosinya sampai. Semoga gak mengecewakan, sih… dan semoga author gak dibunuh setelah readers baca chapter ini, habis chapter ini bisa dibilang puncak masalah, dan banyak air mata berjatuhan *sigh* OOC tingkat tinggi pula, pokoknya OOC-nya ekstrim *ditendang sama readers*

Author bener-bener gak pede sama chapter ini *gantung diri* makanya updatenya lama banget. Selain itu, author gak bisa konsen nulis, nunggu pengumuman kelulusan keluar rasanya kayak neraka. Tapi, yokatta, saya resmi lulus SMA! Sekarang gantian sibuk ngurus berkas-berkas buat beasiswa kuliah di Kyoto University, mohon doanya ya readers semuaaaa, doakan lancaaar sampai Kyotooo, gak kena radiasi nuklir! Amiiiin . *gantung diri lagi*

Makasiiiih banyak buat semua yang udah mereview, membaca, nge-fave, dan mendukung kelanjutan cerita ini, pokoknya. Ai bukan siapa-siapa tanpa dukungan kalian semua :) dan sebisa mungkin AI bakal nulis cerita ini sampai tamat, gak akan hiatus deeeh :D

Eh iya, di chapter ini, tolong perhatikan keterangan waktunya, yaaa.. soalnya dibagian awal ada flashback yang nanggung banget nih :D fufufufu~~~

Akhir kata, selamat membaca, readers semua ^_^ fic ini Ai persembahkan special buat kalian. Arigatou~~~

**oOoOo**

** Konoha Junior High School, Tokyo, Jepang. Tiga tahun yang lalu.**

Mereka pertama kali disatukan oleh hujan.

Sebuah sore yang dingin di Tokyo. Hari itu, tiga tahun yang lalu, langit mendung, dan hujan turun sangat deras. Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Siswa-siswi Konoha Junior High School serentak berhamburan keluar kelas dengan suara tawa dan teriakan yang bising─ kegaduhan lalu terdengar di mana-mana. Setelah mengepak barang-barang mereka yang masih tertinggal di loker, mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' kepada teman-teman mereka, satu per satu siwa-siswi Konoho Junior High School pun mulai meninggalkan gedung sekolah itu, sembari berlindung di bawah payung mereka masing-masing.

Tetapi Hyuuga Hinata lupa membawa payungnya.

Ajaib sekali, Hyuuga Hinata yang selalu telaten dan teliti, lupa membawa payungnya waktu itu. Sebenarnya, bisa saja Hinata menelepon Neji-nii untuk menjemputnya, atau ikut mobil Tenten. Tapi, Neji-nii masih ada kegiatan klub di sekolahnya sendiri, dan Tenten harus menjemput orangtuanya di bandara. Payung Chouji tentu saja tidak cukup dipakai berdua─untuk satu Chouji saja, payung itu sebenarnya tidak cukup─sedangkan Kiba ternyata juga lupa membawa payung, sehingga Shino harus rela sepayung berdua dengannya. Shikamaru? Ayolah, jangan bercanda. Laki-laki pemalas yang jenius itu lebih memilih basah kuyup di bawah hujan daripada harus membawa payung yang katanya merepotkan.

Ah, dasar.

Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, Hinata pun terpaksa berdiri di teras sekolah, menunggu hujan benar-benar reda. Sekolah sudah lumayan sepi, hanya ada satu atau dua anak klub basket yang sesekali lewat di hadapannya, mungkin mempersiapkan lomba antar sekolah yang akan diadakan besok lusa. Harum angin musim gugur bercampur bau hujan tercium jelas, membawa beberapa helai daun _momiji _warna cokelat kemerahan terbang melewatinya. Gadis Hyuuga itu meraih satu helai daun _momiji _lapuk,lantas menciumnya perlahan, sebelum sehelai daun itu akhirnya terhempas lagi tertiup angin lain yang lebih kencang.

Dingin seketika menyeruak, membuat Hinata mau tak mau menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya, mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya, ketika secara tak sengaja, pandangannya bertemu dengan rambut pirang emas yang basah, dan bola mata biru yang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Naruto.

Tubuh Hinata serasa membeku di tempat.

"Hinata-chan!" laki-laki berambut pirang itu berseru. "Kau kenapa belum pulang?"

Semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipi Hinata saat Naruto berlari mendekatinya, lantas mengamati Hinata dari atas sampai bawah dengan bola mata birunya yang cerah. Mendadak, Hinata lupa akan tubuhnya yang mengigil kedinginan.

"Kau tidak bawa payung, ya?" tanya Naruto setelah puas mengamati Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Pipinya memanas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Demi Tuhan, demi dorayaki, demi rambut panjang Neji-nii yang berkilau, ini Naruto Namikaze yang ada di hadapannya!

"Ah, sayang sekali, aku harus latihan basket─dan aku tidak pernah bawa payung, hehe─jadi tidak bisa menemanimu di sini," Naruto memasang ekspresi bersalah yang membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah. "Tapi, tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang bisa kumintai bantuan. Tunggu di sini, Hinata-chan!"

"Ti-tidak perlu, Naru─"

Laki-laki keturunan Namikaze itu ternyata begitu gesit dan tangkas, bahkan Hinata belum sempat mengucapkan satu patah kata pun untuk menolaknya, Naruto tahu-tahu sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Hinata pun hanya mampu mendesah dan mengalah, menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Ia memandangi tetes-tetes hujan yang turun semakin deras, sambil menunggu Naruto kembali. Lima menit, sepuluh menit, lima belas menit, Namun Naruto tak kunjung menampakkan mukanya.

Justru Sasuke Uchiha yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di sebelahnya.

**From Y, to Y**

by: Aya Kohaku

_Disclaimer: I'm not claiming any ownership from Naruto series_

_nor do I make money from this fic_

**Chapter 4: Ame**

**Ueno Park, Tokyo, Jepang. Present time.**

Tidak ada yang bisa mengelak kalau keluarga Uchiha memanglah sarang para _prodigy_.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke termasuk salah satu di antaranya.

Terlahir dari sebuah keluarga yang sangat berkuasa di dunia perekonomian Jepang, Uchiha Sasuke sudah dituntut untuk tampil sempurna dalam segala hal. Kejeniusan, ketampanan, penampilan, percintaan, asmara, segala macam hal psikis mau pun fisik, semua harus ia tempati di posisi pertama. Seorang Uchiha─kata kakak laki-lakinya─tidak boleh terlihat lemah di mata orang lain, apalagi sampai menangis. Uchiha tidak boleh menangis, tidak boleh kalah, dan tidak boleh lemah. Uchiha juga tidak boleh banyak-banyak menunjukkan ekspresi, entah itu senang, sedih, kecewa, marah, sebab kewibawaanlah ekspresi utama yang mesti dipegang oleh seorang Uchiha─ kewibawaan yang tenang dan menghanyutkan.

Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke merupakan manusia biasa, bukan robot android yang dirancang untuk selalu tampil sempurna dalam segala hal.

Tentu saja, dia menempati posisi pertama dalam hal ketampanan. Hampir tidak ada wanita yang tidak bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Dan Sasuke juga sangat pintar, meski kadang-kadang dia dikalahkan oleh laki-laki pemalas berambut nanas yang luar biasa jenius bernama Shikamaru Nara. Soal kewibawaan, jangan ditanya lagi. Kalau Sasuke tidak memiliki kewibawaan dan kepribadian yang baik, mana mungkin dia ditunjuk sebagai Ketua Komite Siswa di Konoha Senior High School? Kesimpulannya, Uchiha Sasuke memang laki-laki yang _hampir _sempurna dalam semua bidang.

Hampir.

Sebab Uchiha Sasuke sangat idiot, maksudnya, sangat tidak ahli dalam masalah cinta, percintaan, dan asmara.

"Hinata, kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Sakura telah kembali ke kota ini empat minggu yang lalu, Sasuke sangat mengerti itu. Gadis berambut merah muda yang merupakan cinta sejati Naruto itu telah kembali ke Tokyo, ke dalam kehidupan sempurna Sasuke yang sudah susah payah ia ciptakan, membawa memori masa lalu yang sama sekali tidak ingin Sasuke ingat. Sasuke tidak bisa bohong, dia memang sedikit terkejut, cukup terkejut, ketika dia mendapati Sakura berdiri di depan kelasnya tempo hari, memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai siswi baru di sekolah ini. Bagaimana tidak, dari sekian banyak sekolah di Tokyo, dari sekian banyak kelas di Konoha Senior High School, dari sekian banyak siswi pindahan, mengapa harus sekolahnya, mengapa harus satu kelas dengannya, dan mengapa harus Sakura? Demi Tuhan, mengapa?

Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu.

Bukan berarti 'perasaan' itu masih tertinggal di hati Sasuke atau bagaimana.

"Hn? Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

Sasuke sudah lama menganggap hubungannya tiga tahun yang lalu dengan Sakura─apa pun nama hubungan itu─kini sepenuhnya berakhir. Ber-ak-hir. Habis. Musnah. Tamat. Titik. Selesai. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diungkit, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas, semuanya selesai. Lagipula, bukannya Sakura sendiri yang dulu memutuskan untuk menyusul kedua orangtuanya ke Paris? Bukannya Sakura sendiri yang memilih mewujudkan impiannya sebagai model, ketimbang melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Bukannya Sakura sendiri yang menginginkan ini semua berakhir?

Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kalau sekarang Sasuke sudah tak lagi peduli dengan gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura Haruno itu, 'kan?

"Hinata? Kau sakit?"

Hanya saja, ada beberapa hal yang belakangan mengganggu perasaannya.

"Ah, ti-tidak, a-aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun," suara lembut Hinata terdengar samar-samar, "a-aku sungguh tidak apa-apa."

"Kau sampai kapan mau memanggilku Sasuke-kun?"

Gadis Hyuuga yang terduduk di sebelahnya cuma meringis kaku.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kita sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun, Hinata. Belajarlah untuk memanggilku Sasuke saja."

"Ba-baiklah, a-akan kucoba, Sa… Um… Sa-Sasuke."

Aneh.

Ada yang aneh.

Ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya yang manis ini, seperti bukan Hinata yang biasa Sasuke kenal.

"Dua minggu terakhir, ada yang aneh denganmu, Hinata."

"E-eh? Be-benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau," Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, mencoba mencari sudut yang tepat untuk memandang wajah Hinata, "kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu, dan semakin sering melamun."

"Ba-barangkali i-itu hanya bayanganmu saja, Sasuke," jawab Hinata sembari memalingkan kepalanya demi menghindari pandangan mata Sasuke. "A-aku baik-baik saja─"

"Jangan membohongiku, Hinata."

Hening sejenak.

"Apa karena surat ancaman fangirls itu?"

Sasuke mendapati gadis berambut violet di sampingnya menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah semakin merundukkan kepalanya, melanjutkan acara makan es krimnya yang sempat tertunda, membiarkan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan tak terjawab. Mereka bertahan dalam keadaan seperti itu untuk beberapa saat─saling mengunci mulut, diam seribu bahasa, sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran di kepala mereka masing-masing─sampai akhirnya Sasuke hilang kesabaran dan memutuskan berbicara lebih dahulu.

"Kau tadi membuat kue di kelas memasak, kan?"

Hinata sontak membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "A-ah, iya… Ta-tapi─"

"Aku mau," sela Sasuke tak sabar.

"A-ah?"

"Kubilang, aku mau," Sasuke menegaskan ucapannya, "aku mau kue buatanmu, Hinata."

"Ta-tapi ini manis, Sa-Sasuke…"

Pura-pura tak mendengar larangan Hinata, sepasang tangan Sasuke bergerilya merogoh tas karton yang dibawa kekasihnya dan membukanya tanpa izin. Ia merogoh tas karton itu beberapa detik kemudian mengeluarkan _box _berukuran sedang yang berada di dalamnya. Wangi manis kue cokelat yang berada di dalam _box _itu langsung tercium di udara, menarik perhatian anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di sekitar mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mulai melepaskan ikatan pada tutup _box _itu, bersiap mengeluarkan kue cokelat di dalamnya─ seandainya saja Hinata tidak buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Ja-jangan, Sasuke, kue ini ma-manis. Ka-kau kan tidak suka manis..."

"Siapa bilang?" memakai sebelah tangannya, Sasuke mengangkat _box_ itu tinggi-tinggi supaya tidak bisa direbut Hinata. Dengan sigap, ia meraih bahu Hinata menggunakan tangan yang satunya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, melirik gelang dengan bandul belahan hati yang bergemerincing di pergelangan tangan kekasihnya itu sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau manis, dan aku _sangat _s_uka_ padamu."

Hinata yang biasa Sasuke kenal semestinya sudah tersipu malu ditambah wajah yang memerah serupa tomat ketika mendengar pernyataan 'genit' Sasuke barusan.

Tetapi kali ini tidak.

Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang begitu asing, begitu berbeda. Dia bukan Hinata yang selalu tersipu malu dengan menggemaskan, bukan Hinata yang bola mata perak-lavendernya selalu memancarkan sinar-sinar kehangatan tatkala memandang lurus ke dalam bola mata _onyx _milik Sasuke, bukan Hinata yang suka menundukkan kepala sambil tersenyum setiap Sasuke menggodanya, bukan Hinata yang lugu dan polos, yang sering membuat Sasuke harus menahan diri agar tidak menyerang kekasihnya itu atau pun menciumnya tiba-tiba.

Lain. Hinata yang sekarang ini sungguh lain. Dua minggu belakangan─sejak kejadian hari Sabtu di mana Sasuke harus membatalkan rencana mereka karena ibunya minta diantarkan dokumen bisnis yang ketinggalan─pewaris utama Hyuuga itu selalu menampakkan ekspresi sedih. Dia jadi suka melamun, sedikit tidak nyambung saat diajak bicara, dan mulai menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Sesekali, Sasuke juga mendapati Hinata tengah melempar pandangan kosong ke luar jendela, bukannya memperhatikan penjelasan guru di depan kelas. Apa Hinata marah karena dua minggu lalu, Sasuke lebih memilih mengantarkan dokumen bisnis ibunya ketimbang meneruskan rencana kencan mereka? Ah, tidak mungkin. Hinata tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Kalau begitu, masalah apa yang membuat kekasihnya menjadi gadis pemurung begini?

Apa karena Sakura?

"Su-sudahlah, Sasuke, i-ini tidak lucu," Hinata menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha merebut _box _berisi kue cokelat yang berada di genggaman Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku lapar."

"Ta-tapi, kue buatanku tidak enak."

Apa benar karena Sakura?

"Kau adalah koki paling hebat yang pernah kukenal, Hinata," Sasuke semakin meninggikan _box _berisi kue cokelat itu, menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Hinata. "Dan aku lapar. Biarkan aku memakannya."

Desahan lembut terdesis dari bibir merah muda Hinata. "Sa-Sasuke, kumohon, tu-turunkan kue itu, tolonglah…"

Memangnya apa yang sudah Sakura katakan kepada Hinata, sampai-sampai kekasihnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti ini? Tidak, bukan seratus delapan puluh derajat lagi, tapi sudah memasuki satu putaran penuh. Tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Benar-benar berbeda.

"Aku tidak akan keracunan hanya karena makan kue cokelat yang manis. Sudahlah, Sakura, sudahlah. Biarkan aku memakan─"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tiba-tiba, cepat-cepat menghentikan rangkaian kalimatnya yang belum selesai. Kesadaran itu datang seperti sebuah tinju yang kuat di wajahnya, seperti suara guntur yang keras, diikuti perasaan bersalah yang memuncak.

Uchiha muda itu tertegun.

Barusan dia memanggil Hinata apa?

"Ka-kau barusan memanggilku a-apa?"

_Kuso._

Dan yang lebih parah, Hinata mendengar jelas apa yang dia ucapkan tadi.

"Sasuke, ka-kau… Kau memanggilku Sakura?"

_Chikuso._

Sasuke ingin sekali menampar kedua pipinya sendiri.

"Hinata, yang tadi itu─"

"Ku-kurasa, a-aku harus pulang, Sasuke," cetus Hinata tiba-tiba, "sebentar lagi hujan akan turun, ku-kurasa a-aku harus pulang sekarang."

Gadis Hyuuga itu merasakan sebuah cengkeraman kuat di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu."

Kumpulan awan hitam membentuk mendung yang memberat di langit, menandakan hujan akan segera turun. Angin berhembus kencang, menebarkan wangi tanah yang agak basah oleh rintik hujan. Anak-anak kecil yang tadinya sibuk berlarian di antara bangku-bangku Taman Ueno sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang, kembali ke orang tua mereka masing-masing. Pasangan-pasangan kekasih mulai merapatkan tubuh mereka, berlindung di bawah payung yang sama, lantas berjalan pergi dari taman itu sembari bergandengan tangan. Suasana yang awalnya ramai pun lambat laun berganti sepi, menyisakan riak-riak gerimis yang bergema, dan suara angin yang menggoyangkan dahan-dahan pohon sakura.

Hinata memandangi bentangan langit mendung di atasnya beberapa saat, menyadari bahwa ada mendung lain yang sama hitamnya di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Aku memang baru saja memikirkan Sakura," jelas Sasuke hati-hati.

Dari ekor matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata perlahan membeku.

"Tetapi itu sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang kau takutkan, Hinata."

Ada helaan nafas kecil.

"Jujur saja, awalnya aku memang kaget dengan kepulangannya ke Tokyo─ aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan kenyataan itu. Tetapi, itu tidak menghapus fakta bahwa sekarang, aku sudah tak memiliki perasaan apa pun terhadap Sakura."

Sasuke meluruskan pandangannya, mencoba menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata Hinata yang tersembunyi di balik poninya yang lebat. Tetes air mendarat di atas kepala mereka, satu-satu, menelusuri rambut mereka, lantas turun ke bahu, lengan, lutut, jemari kaki, sampai akhirnya meresap ke tanah. Begitu terus berulang-ulang. Tubuh mereka kini basah oleh titik-titik rintik yang terus turun dengan teratur. Baju seragam Konoha High School yang mereka kenakan pun mulai melekat erat, mencetak siluet tubuh mereka yang sesekali menggigil kedinginan.

Namun Sasuke tidak begitu peduli.

"Ada satu hal yang aku takutkan akan kedatangan Sakura di kehidupan kita."

Satu hal yang seharusnya Hinata tahu apa itu.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Hinata," suara Sasuke terdengar lagi, "kau banyak berubah semenjak Sakura kembali."

Sembari mengeratkan cengekaramannya di pergelangan tangan Hinata, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Katakan padaku, apa yang sudah dia bicarakan denganmu sampai kau menjadi orang yang begini… asing?"

Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"Kau tak ingin mengatakannya?"

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari tahu sendi─"

"Sasuke."

Hebat, sudah lebih dari sekali di sore ini, Hinata memotong ucapannya.

"Sa-Sasuke, aku…"

Ada yang selalu mengusik perasaan Sasuke setiap ia melihat air mata Hinata. Semacam perasaan bersalah, iba, dan hasrat untuk melindungi. Begitu juga setiap dia mendapati bahu Hinata yang kecil itu bergetar saat menangis, ada sesuatu di dalam diri Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk menyentuh bahu itu dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang panjang. Segalanya begitu tak berdosa. Air mata Hinata, kelopak matanya yang memerah saat menangis, bahunya kecilnya yang bergetar, suara isakannya yang tersendat, segalanya begitu tak berdosa─ Sasuke selalu ingin melindunginya.

Seperti saat ini.

"A-aku, Sasuke…"

Seperti saat ini, ketika bulir-bulir air mata Hinata jatuh di hadapannya, berbaur dengan tetesan hujan, sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak lagi dapat membedakan yang mana tetes hujan dan yang mana air mata Hinata. Perasaan iba itu menjalar lagi di setiap syarafnya, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal untuk segera menenangkan kekasihnya itu dan menariknya ke pelukannya yang hangat. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak dapat melakukannya sekarang.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan itu.

"Haruno-san me-mencintaimu, Sasuke," gumam Hinata di sela tangisannya, "Haruno-san sangat mencintaimu."

Tidak, tolonglah. Jangan masalah ini lagi.

"Lantas kenapa?"

"I-itu…"

"Kau memintaku menerima cintanya, begitu?"

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak berniat menaikkan suaranya setengah oktaf, atau pun bertanya dengan suara yang sebegitu kasar. Hanya saja, dia sudah kehilangan kendali sekarang.

Masalah ini begitu memusingkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku masih kurang jelas, ketika aku bilang aku hanya mau melanjutkan hubunganku denganmu saja?" serang Sasuke lagi, lebih tajam kali ini. Dengan kasar, ia mengangkat kepala Hinata yang tertunduk dengan satu telunjuknya. "Tatap aku, Hinata. Apa aku masih kurang jelas?"

Apa perasaan ini masih belum cukup jelas?

"Apa masih belum jelas untukmu ketika tempo hari, persis di tempat ini, aku bilang aku mencintaimu, Hinata? Apa aku perlu mengejanya supaya kau benar-benar paham?"

_A-ku-men-cin-ta-i-mu._

Tidakkah itu cukup jelas?

"Jawab aku, Hinata."

Tetes-tetes hujan turun semakin cepat, semakin deras, memenuhi taman yang sepi itu dengan buih-buih air. Serdadu-serdadu langit itu tidak henti-henti menyerang bumi dengan cipratan air mereka. Beberapa bulir terus berjatuhan di bahu Sasuke dan Hinata, meresap melalui pori-pori seragam sekolah mereka, semakin menyebabkan tubuh mereka basah kuyup. Kotak berisi kue cokelat buatan Hinata yang terlupakan di atas bangku taman, kini sempurna basah oleh air hujan. Sudah tak bisa lagi dimakan.

Sasuke menekukkan punggungnya, berusaha menembus bola mata Hinata yang sebagian masih tersembunyi di balik poni. Jemari Sasuke bergerak maju, menyibakkan poni Hinata dengan halus, mengelus kening gadis yang ia sayangi itu sejenak, kemudian menatap jauh ke dalam bola mata pewaris utama Hyuuga itu.

Ada air mata di sana.

"Aku ingin memercayaimu, Sasuke."

Juga ada kesedihan di bola mata perak lavender itu.

"A-aku ingin sekali memercayaimu, le-lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini. Aku ingin sekali percaya de-dengan semua yang kau katakan, Sasuke."

Ada kesedihan yang tidak bisa Sasuke gambarkan.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa…"

Sasuke seolah merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Tidak semudah itu, Sasuke," Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan air matanya yang menggenang jelas, "a-aku tidak bisa semudah itu mengabaikan Haruno-san, a-aku tidak bisa semudah itu melupakan kenyataan ba-bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu. Da-dan, tidak semudah itu menganggap surat-surat ancaman yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk di lokerku tidak pernah ada, a-atau melupakan pandangan dingin orang-orang setiap aku berjalan di sebelahmu─ ti-tidak, tidak semudah itu, Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu, Hina─"

"Aku lemah, Sasuke," kembali, Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke untuk yang ketiga kalinya di sore ini, "a-aku lemah, dan aku… aku lelah. Aku lelah dengan semua ini, Sasuke. Ki-kita se-perti sepasang rel yang berseberangan, ya-yang tidak akan bisa bertemu di satu titik. Kau adalah laki-laki yang tampan, pintar, se-sedangkan aku," gadis Hyuuga itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air matanya, "ki-kita seperti berasal dari dua dunia yang berbeda, Sasuke. Kau banyak dipuja oleh orang-orang, sedangkan aku bukan siapa-siapa sebelum berkenalan denganmu. Aku hanya gadis biasa, Sasuke. A-aku ti-tidak bisa memaksamu masuk ke duniaku, da-dan aku juga tidak bisa memaksa diriku masuk ke duniamu."

Seperti sepasang rel yang selalu berjalan beriringan, tetapi tidak pernah bergandengan tangan…

"Haruno-san, ti-tidakkah dia cantik, Sasuke?" senyuman hambar tersungging di wajah sembab Hinata. "Ti-tidakkah dia sa-sangat cocok denganmu? Ba-banyak laki-laki di sekolah kita yang suka padanya, ba-bahkan Naruto-kun juga sangat menyukainya, i-iya, kan?"

Sepasang bola mata perak-lavender Hinata mengerjap cepat, berusaha menghilangkan bulir air mata yang mulai membasahi kelopaknya.

"Di-dia punya sepasang bola mata _emerald_ yang indah, tu-tubuh yang langsing dan tinggi, dan dia sa-sangat pintar. Ya-yah, dia nyaris sempurna, Sasuke, sa-sama sepertimu. Pantas saja banyak penggemarmu yang menginginkan ka-kau menjadi ke-kekasihnya─"

"Hentikan, Hinata."

Tetapi Hinata tidak mau dengar.

"─kalian bi-bisa menjadi pasangan yang sempurna, kalian sa-sangat serasi, Sasuke. Dan Haruno-san benar-benar mencintaimu, bahkan setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu denganmu, di-dia masih mencintaimu. Tidakkah dia hebat, Sasuke? A-aku─"

"Cukup, Hinata, cukup."

Tidak, belum. Hinata belum selesai bicara.

"─sangat iri, a-aku sangat iri padanya. A-apakah aku jahat, Sasuke? Ke-kenyataan bahwa hampir tidak ada yang mendukung hubungan kita, dan ba-bagaimana orang-orang membanding-bandingkanku de-dengan Haruno-san, ba-bagaimana para penggemarmu memintamu berbalikan dengan Haruno-san, a-atau perasaan cinta Haruno-san yang begitu besar untukmu, a-aku─"

Sesuatu menghentikan ucapan Hinata.

Awalnya, yang Hinata tangkap hanyalah perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang menyelimuti dirinya. Sedetik kemudian, ia baru sadar, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Hangat, hangat sekali. Sasuke telah merangsek maju beberapa detik yang lalu, menghapus jarak yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Hinata. Ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata, mengecupnya seperti orang gila. Mereka berciuman di bawah hujan yang deras, di depan Danau Shinobazu yang bisu, disaksikan burung camar yang mengintip dari dahan-dahan pohon sakura. Sasuke melingkarkan lengan kekarnya yang kurus di pinggang Hinata, menarik gadis itu agar mendekat di pelukannya. Ciuman mereka semakin erat, bercampur air hujan, juga airmata Hinata yang entah mengapa, kembali mengalir kencang.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Hinata," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata begitu melepaskan ciumannya, "katakan kau mencintaiku─ aku hanya mau mendengar itu."

"A-aku─"

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya dengan terburu.

Sasuke diam menunggu.

Tetes hujan tidak henti-henti menderu.

"A-aku ti-tidak bisa, Sasuke."

Wajah tampan Sasuke membentuk beberapa tekukan.

"_Naze_?" nada suara laki-laki Uchiha itu naik lagi. "Apa susahnya mengatakan dua patah kata itu, Hinata?"

"A-aku, ano… Aku… Ha-Haruno-san─"

"Persetan dengan Sakura," Sasuke mendesis pelan. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua lengannya sudah mencengkeram kasar bahu Hinata, menyebabkan gadis Hyuuga itu meringis kesakitan. Sasuke mengabaikannya, ia malah semakin mengeraskan cengkeramannya di bahu Hinata.

Ada kilatan kemarahan di sepasang bola mata _onyx_-nya.

"Mengapa, Hinata, apa sebegitu susahnya mengatakan cinta kepadaku? Atau...," seringai serigala ala Uchiha miliknya mengembang, "atau kau ternyata memang sudah tidak memiliki perasaan itu lagi, begitu?"

"Ti-tidak, Sasuke, bu-bukan seperti itu─"

"Lantas apa?" Sasuke hampir memekik frustasi. "Kau terus memuji Sakura, mengatakan bahwa dia sangat pantas untukku, bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku. Memangnya apa maumu, Hinata? Kalau kau mau kita berpisah sampai di sini, katakan saja terus terang!"

Seorang Uchiha memang seharusnya tidak banyak-banyak menunjukkan emosi di depan orang lain, begitu ayah Sasuke pernah berkata kepadanya sewaktu ia masih kecil. Uchiha adalah klan yang agung, klan yang berwibawa, memiliki tata krama dan sopan santun yang tinggi. Mereka adalah keluarga terhormat yang harus selalu menjadi contoh bagi orang lain, dan harus selalu menempati posisi pertama dalam bidang apa pun. Tidak boleh ada sejarah di mana seorang Uchiha sampai gagal, apalagi mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan banyak orang.

Tetapi, sekali lagi, Sasuke adalah manusia biasa, masih manusia biasa, bukan robot android yang sengaja dirancang untuk tampil sempurna dalam segala hal.

Sasuke juga punya perasaan.

"Apa karena itu kau terus-terusan mengungkit Sakura di hadapanku, Hinata? Apa karena itu, kau bolak-balik melamun dan memasang wajah murung selama dua minggu ini? Kau lelah menjadi kekasihku? Kau mau hubungan kita selesai?"

Di sinilah Sasuke, berdiri menjulang di depan Hinata Hyuuga yang mungil, meluapkan amarahnya yang memuncak, memperlihatkan dengan jelas emosinya yang mestinya ditutupi dan dipendam baik-baik, layaknya keturunan bangsawan yang lain. Tetapi Sasuke tak peduli. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa tak harus peduli akan jabatannya sebagai putera bungsu Keluarga Uchiha.

Ah, tidak. Sasuke memang tidak pernah peduli akan posisinya sebagai putera bungsu Fugaku Uchiha.

"Kalau begitu, sampai di sini saja, Hinata."

Sekujur tubuh Hinata sontak membeku.

"Ti-tidak, Sasuke─"

"Tidak?" Sasuke terkekeh sinis. "Bukankah ini yang kau mau?"

Sial, air mata yang tak berdosa itu turun lagi.

Setengah mati, Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak meminta maaf dan menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata.

"Kukira kau berbeda," Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya, membiarkan tetes-tetes hujan membasahi wajah tampannya, "tapi rupanya aku salah, Hinata."

Perasaan luka itu timbul di ulu hati Sasuke. Mula-mula memang serupa noktah yang kecil, namun lambat laun luka itu membesar, seiring guyuran hujan yang menerpa wajahnya, dan isakan Hinata yang terdengar menyayat meski lamat-lamat. Sasuke menyayangi gadis itu, sungguh, seandainya saja ia mau mengerti dan percaya. Tidak perlu seorang ilmuwan jenius untuk membuktikan bahwa Sasuke sangat menyayangi Hinata, mungkin melebihi dirinya sendiri. Sasuke memang tidak pintar memainkan emosi, atau pun mengungkapkan kata hatinya, tetapi Sasuke sudah berusaha sangat kuat untuk meyakinkan gadis manis ini akan perasaannya.

_Kuso._ Sasuke akan sangat membenci dirinya sendiri setelah ini.

"Ini yang kau mau, 'kan, Hinata?"

Mengambil langkah lunglai, Sasuke memutar punggungnya, membelakangi Hinata. Seragamnya sudah sangat basah dan berat, menempel di kulitnya dengan lekat. Lekukan otot hasil latihan bela diri bersama Itachi tampak jelas di lengan dan perut Sasuke yang kotak. Titik-titik hujan jatuh di rambutnya yang _raven _tua, menelusuri setiap cabang dan helainya, sebelum akhirnya bulir-bulir air itu terjun ke tanah, tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi bumi.

Indah, sangat indah.

Sasuke yang seperti ini pun masih terlihat sangat indah di benak Hinata.

"Jangan menangis," ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Satu kilat panjang membelah langit Tokyo yang mendung, kemudian menutupi hiruk pikuk Tokyo yang sibuk dengan dentuman petirnya yang menggelegar.

Sasuke menghela napasnya panjang.

"Jangan menangis, _ore no ai._"

Setelah itu, yang Sasuke tahu, ia sudah melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, masih di depan Danau Shinobazu di Taman Ueno yang sepi. Dalam detik-detik kebersamaan mereka yang terakhir pun, Sasuke masih mampu menangkap suara tangisan Hinata yang bukannya mereda, tetapi justru semakin keras. Mengapa, Kami-sama, mengapa? Suara tangisan yang tak berdosa itu terngiang-ngiang terus di telinga Sasuke, membayang-bayanginya seperti hantu─ seakan menagih permintaan maafnya, seakan menagih perlindungannya, kasih sayangnya, cintanya…

Seakan meminta Sasuke kembali ke pelukannya.

"Aku membencimu," ujar Sasuke entah kepada siapa, "aku sangat membencimu."

Lalu ia berjalan sendirian di tengah hujan sembari terus mengulang dua patah kata itu di kepalanya.

Aku membencimu.

Aku membencimu.

Aku membencimu.

Aku…

"_Sayonara._"

… aku mencintaimu.

Hinata.

**oOoOo**

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Hinata menundukkan mukanya, tak berani menatap sosok berwajah dingin di hadapannya.

"Berkeluyuran di luar rumah sampai melewatkan makan malam, kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

Hanya ada sunyi di ruangan besar itu.

Hiashi Hyuuga menghembuskan napasnya yang berat, mengedarkan pandangan kecewa terhadap anak sulungnya.

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Hinata."

Suasana kaku memenuhi ruangan pertemuan Keluarga Hyuuga tempat Hinata dan ayahnya tengah berada.

"Seharusnya kau ingat posisimu sebagai pewaris utama Keluarga Hyuuga," nada suara Hiashi penuh ancaman, "bahkan Hanabi saja lebih mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan sebagai seorang Hyuuga, dan apa yang harus dihindari─ kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa."

Lelaki paruh baya itu menghunuskan satu pandangan tajam lagi ke anak gadisnya, lalu beringsut, bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Hiashi membalikkan badannya, berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Tangannya sudah bersiap menarik geseran pintu khas rumah tradisional Jepang itu ketika dia memutuskan berhenti sejenak untuk mengatakan, "Cepat ganti baju dan masuk ke kamarmu. Hari ini tidak ada makan malam untukmu."

Pintu keluar pun tergeser, menampakkan sosok anak perempuan yang tengah menempelkan telinganya di dinding luar ruangan.

"Masuk ke kamarmu, Hanabi."

Gadis muda yang dipanggil Hanabi itu tak bergeming. Ia malah berkacak pinggang dan menatap Hiashi dengan bola mata Hyuuga-nya yang tak kalah dingin.

"Kau keterlaluan, Tou-san!"

Hiashi meneruskan langkahnya dengan cuek, tak peduli akan pelototan anak bungsunya yang mematikan. Di belakangnya, Hanabi berusaha mengejar sambil menyuarakan protes yang berapi-api.

"Tou-san lihat sendiri, Hinata-nee kehujanan, sekujur tubuhnya basah. Setidaknya sebagai ayah, kau bisa menyambutnya dengan handuk yang hangat atau apa, bukannya memberi hukuman seperti ini!"

Tak ada tanggapan apa pun.

"Memangnya Tou-san tidak bisa menangkap bekas air mata di pipi Hinata-nee? Kau benar-benar kejam, Tou-san. Kenapa Tou-san tidak mau peduli kepada Hinata-nee, hah?"

Masih tidak ada tanggapan dari Hiashi Hyuua.

Hanabi mempercepat langkahnya sekuat tenaga.

"Apa karena Hinata-nee sangat mirip dengan Kaa-san?" terka Hanabi asal. "Apa karena itu, Tou-san sangat suka menghukum Hinata-nee? Apa karena Tou-san belum bisa melupakan mendiang Kaa─"

"Berhenti mengoceh dan cepat masuk ke kamarmu, Hanabi," perintah Hiashi ketus, "atau kau akan mendapat hukuman yang sama dengan kakakmu."

Telapak kaki kecil milik Hanabi otomatis berhenti melangkah.

"Aku membencimu, Tou-san."

Hiashi Hyuuga terdiam di tempatnya.

"Aku sangat membencimu," suara Hanabi melengking kembali, "aku harap Kaa-san masih hidup, dengan begitu masih ada orang yang mau peduli akan keadaanku dan Hinata-nee!"

Derap kaki Hanabi terdengar di penjuru lorong kediaman Keluarga Hyuuga. Hiashi memandangi punggung kecil milik anak gadis bungsunya yang berlari menjauh dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat terbaca. Ketika punggung kecil Hanabi sudah tak terlihat lagi di pandangannya, lelaki paruh baya itu memutar arah, berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia berhenti tepat di depan foto seorang wanita dengan rambut violet tua, bermata perak-lavender, yang sedang tersenyum sangat bahagia.

Mendiang istrinya.

Hiashi mengelus tepian bingkai foto itu. "Kau melihat semua kejadian barusan, kan?"

Sesosok laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kurang lebih begitu," terdengar suara _baritone_ muncul dari belakang Hiashi, "saya hanya kebetulan lewat, dan tak sengaja melihat."

Hiashi tersenyum hambar.

"Katakan, Neji," panggil Hiashi, "apakah aku seorang ayah yang jahat?"

Neji menahan lidahnya, memikirkan kata-kata seperti apa yang seharusnya ia lontarkan atas pertanyaan pamannya yang tak biasa.

Namun pada akhirnya, Neji hanya mampu mendesah kecil, menempelkan punggungnya di permukaan tembok, lantas memandang gelisah ke langit-langit ruang tamu yang berwarna pucat dingin.

"Saya tidak tahu, _Oji-sama_," ia bergumam pelan, pelan sekali, "saya benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu."

**oOoOo**

"Hinata-sama, buka pintunya!"

"Hinata-nee! Buka pintunya, Hinata-nee!"

"Hinata-sama, tolong, buka pintunya! Kami semua mengkhawatirkan anda!"

"Tolong, Hinata-nee, jangan membuat kami khawatir begini!"

"Hinata-sama, kalau anda tidak membuka pintunya, saya akan mendobraknya!"

"Hinata-nee, Neji-nii akan mendobrak pintu kamarmu kalau kau tak membukanya juga!"

Perlu kalian ketahui, Hiashi Hyuuga adalah laki-laki yang sangat angkuh dan berjiwa kebangsawanan yang tinggi.

Sama halnya dengan keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Hyuuga juga memiliki beberapa aturan internal. Seorang Hyuuga haruslah berlaku sebagaimana bangsawan pada umumnya, menjaga tata kramanya, dan menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai tradisional dalam keluarga itu. Hiashi Hyuuga yang kini menjabat sebagai pemimpin Klan Hyuuga, memang sering dikenal sebagai _prodigy _sejati. Ia memiliki sifat yang kalem, tegas, dan pengetahuannya sangat luas. Ia mampu membawa nama Hyuuga bersaing di dunia perbisnisan hotel di kancah Internasional, menyebabkan perusahaan keluarga Hyuuga menjadi salah satu perusahaan terbaik yang pernah ada di Jepang. Menurut _polling _tahunan yang baru saja diambil sebulan terakhir ini, Hiashi Hyuuga menempati peringkat empat pengusaha tersukses di Jepang, setelah nama Fugaku Uchiha di peringkat pertama, Minato Namikaze di peringkat kedua, dan Sabaku di peringkat tiga.

Sayang seribu sayang, Hiashi Hyuuga sangat tidak pintar dalam mengatasi urusan keluarga kecilnya sendiri, yang terdiri dari dua anak gadisnya yang manis: Hinata dan Hanabi Hyuuga.

Seperti pagi ini, ketika seharusnya mereka berkumpul bersama di ruang makan untuk sarapan dan ternyata Hinata sama sekali tidak menampakkan dirinya, Hiashi Hyuuga tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain menatap gurat-gurat kecemasan di wajah Neji dan Hanabi yang langsung berlari menuju kamar Hinata. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, tahu-tahu ia pun sudah berada di depan kamar puteri sulungnya, bersama Neji, Hanabi, dan pelayan-pelayan keluarga Hyuuga yang terus-menerus membujuk Hinata keluar kamar.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban apa pun dari Hinata.

"Aku akan mendobraknya sekarang, Hinata-sama," Neji memberi peringatan, "satu, dua, tiga─"

Pintu kamar itu sekonyong-konyong terbuka, diikuti suara dentuman yang keras. Berbakat gelar sabuk hitam di dunia karate, Neji dengan mudahnya mendobrak pintu kamar Hinata, meninggalkan lobang besar di bagian tengah pintu, dan membuat beberapa bagian yang lain pecah ke dalam beberapa kepingan kecil.

Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

Di dalam kamar itu, di atas ranjang berwarna ungu yang berantakan, terduduk Hinata Hyuuga, masih dengan seragam Konoha High School-nya yang belum diganti. Gadis itu terlihat begitu… amburadul. Rambut panjangnya acak-acakan, tubuhnya sesekali mengigil kedinginan, wajahnya sayu, bola matanya sendu, dan ada sisa-sisa air mata di kelopak matanya, di pipinya, di bawah hidungnya…

Hiashi Hyuuga merasakan sesuatu yang perih menusuk hatinya.

"Hinata-nee─" Hanabi bergerak maju, namun ayahnya buru-buru menahan bahu gadis belia itu.

"Biar aku saja," pintanya, setengah memohon.

Hanabi diam memandangi ayahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, kemudian mengambil langkah mundur, membiarkan ayahnya masuk. Bola mata dinginnya terus mengawasi Hiashi, memerhatikan laki-laki paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati Hinata, sedikit ragu-ragu.

Semua mata yang ada di sana memandang ke arah Hiashi dengan berdebar-debar.

"Hinata," panggil Hiashi kaku, "ayo, kita sarapan bersama."

Hinata tidak memberi jawaban. Ia membuang mukanya, melirik ke luar jendela. Kedua lengannya semakin erat memeluk bingkai foto kecil yang ia letakkan di depan dadanya─ sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan wanita yang sangat mirip dengannya. Sebuah potret yang memperlihatkan wanita berambut panjang warna violet, bola mata perak-lavender yang ramah, kulit pucat yang halus, dan senyum manis yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Hiashi Hyuuga merasakan sekali lagi perih di hatinya ketika menatap potret mendiang istrinya di pelukan Hinata, puteri sulungnya.

"Siapkan air panas untuk mandi puteriku! Segera!" Hiashi berseru tiba-tiba. Para pelayan yang tadinya bergerombol di pintu kamar Hinata, langsung berlarian ke kamar mandi, menyiapkan _bathtub _berisi air panas untuk Hinata.

Neji dan Hanabi saling menukar pandangan tak percaya.

"Maaf," bisik Hiashi tulus, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat Hinata ke dalam gendongannya, "maafkan Tou-san, maaf."

Pernah ada suatu waktu, ketika Hiashi masih sering menggendong Hinata di punggungnya, persis seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Tapi itu dulu, dulu sekali.

Penuh hati-hati, Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di leher Hiashi, menyebabkan Hiashi agak terkejut, lantas membenamkan wajahnya di punggung lelaki dingin yang ia panggil ayah itu. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir kembali, membasahi bagian belakang _nakama _putih yang dikenakan Hiashi. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam wangi parfum ayahnya. Wangi yang elegan, wangi yang tak asing.

Wangi yang mirip Sasuke.

Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

_Sasuke…_

"Hanabi," ujar Hiashi sembari melepaskan Hinata dari gendongannya, "tolong, mandikan kakakmu. Aku akan menunggu di meja makan bersama Neji."

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup. Hanabi berjalan mendekati Hinata, menuntun kakak perempuannya itu ke _bathtub_. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke wajah kakaknya yang memerah, dihiasi kerak-kerak bekas tangisan di pipinya yang putih mulus. Hanabi menekan dadanya sendiri, seperti dapat merasakan juga luka yang dialami Hinata, meski dia sama sekali tidak tahu, masalah apa yang sampai membuat kakaknya yang manis dan sabar itu sedih hingga berlarut-larut begini.

Air hangat menyambut tubuh mungil Hinata, memberi kesegaran di setiap sarafnya yang tadinya beku. Hinata merasakan tangan kecil Hanabi menuangkan sampo di kepalanya, lantas menggosok rambutnya dengan lembut. Gadis Hyuuga itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air hangat mengguyur kepalanya, lalu tangan kecil Hanabi yang lagi-lagi menggosok rambutnya, mengguyurnya, menggosoknya, begitu terus sampai rambutnya benar-benar bersih.

Dan satu nama itu terlintas lagi di benak Hinata.

"Sasuke..."

Aktivitas Hanabi terhenti.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata-nee?"

Hinata menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar mandi, mengingat seraut wajah tampan dengan mata _onyx _yang beberapa jam yang lalu telah resmi lepas dari pelukannya.

Sasuke…

Sepasang bola mata perak-lavender itu terpejam.

_B__erjanjilah untuk Kaa-san, Hinata, kau akan menjadi gadis kuat yang bahagia. Untuk Kaa-san-mu ini, hiduplah bahagia._

Kata-kata ibunya berputar-putar di kepala Hinata.

_Hiduplah bahagia, sayangku__._

_Hiduplah bahagia._

Ia membuka kedua matanya.

"Hanabi," panggil Hinata lirih, "boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu?"

Alis Hanabi terangkat sebelah.

"Tentu saja, Nee-chan," senyuman lembut Hanabi tersimpul, "apa pun yang kau mau."

Hinata tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamar mandi. Bayang-bayang wajah Sasuke masih bertahan di benaknya, di hatinya, di dadanya, bola mata _onyx _yang hitam legam itu masih bertahan di setiap sudut pikiran Hinata, di setiap ruas dirinya yang rapuh, yang masih terlalu mencintai laki-laki Uchiha itu.

Senyuman Hinata mengembang. Sebuah senyuman yang tulus, datang dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

Aku mencintaimu, hatinya berbisik kecil.

"Tolong, bantu aku, Hanabi," bisiknya lagi, masih tersenyum tulus, dan masih memfokuskan bola mata perak-lavendernya pada langit langit kamar mandi, "aku ingin memotong rambutku."

Aku mencintaimu.

Sasuke.

**To be continued**

Aduuuh, panjang banget nih ini chapteeer

*author dihajar, dimutilasi, dipanggang, disate, di-barbeque sama readers*

Tenang-tenang, readers semua, mulai chapter depan, akan full romaaaanceeee *nari balet* akhirnya masa-masa kelam ini berakhir sudah. Fyuuuh~~~ *dibacok sama readers semua*. Aneh banget gak sih chapter ini? Sebenarnya enggak juga, _wong _ini sebagian kisah nyatanya author kok, jadi masuk akal kan ya? *digampar, ketauan curcol*

Author ga tau kapan bisa update, mungkin lama, soalnya banyak banget yang harus diurus buat hidup di negeri Matahari Terbit itu. Tapiiii, author berusaha enggak Hiatus demi readers semua, mmmuaaach :*

Ya udah deh, gitu aja, ntar author malah dibunuh kalo lama-lama nampil, daaaaa, sampai jumpa chapter depan ^_^ yuhuuu, romaaanceee~~~

Sedikit kamus.

Naze? : Mengapa?

Ore no ai : Cintaku

Onee-chan : Kakak perempuan

Kuso : Sial, sialan.

Chikuso : author sensor artinya, bahaya, ngajarin yang enggak-enggak sama readers.

29


	5. Chapter 5

Aku memotong rambutku, dengan begitu aku dapat melupakan dirimu.

Ah, tidak, sebenarnya bukan begitu. Aku berbohong—sebenarnya sama sekali bukan begitu.

Aku memotong rambutku—itu hanya, agar aku mampu mengucapkan "selamat tinggal" kepada diriku yang lemah, kepada diriku yang sempat kau kenal dulu.

**From Y, to Y**

by: Aya Kohaku

_I just own the story, not the manga nor the song nor the anime_

**Chapter 5: Tomodachi**

**Tokyo, 12 tahun yang lalu**

Sebuah pagi yang dingin dan berembun.

Hinata menatap lekat-lekat pada Neji, kakak sepupunya, yang kini tampak gelisah. Mata perak milik sepupunya yang jenius itu terus bergerak kesana kemari, seakan ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya. Pelan-pelan, jemari kecil Hinata menyusup ke sela-sela jemari Neji, mencoba mencari kehangatan di sana. Kelopak mata gadis kecil itu kemudian basah oleh air mata, nafasnya sesenggukan, biibirnya ditarik mengerucut ke bawah, menandakan kalau dia sedang bersedih. Neji yang tadinya sibuk berpikir, mulai menyadari tangisan adik sepupunya itu, lantas menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menepuk kepala Hinata sejenak, mencoba menenangkannya. Setelah itu, dengan satu telunjuknya, ia menunjuk sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang yang ada di seberang jendela mobil mereka.

"Itu rumahnya, Hinata-sama," ujar Neji lembut, "kita sudah sampai."

Namun yang diajak bicara justru mengeraskan tangisannya.

Neji pun menghela napas panjangnya.

"Hinata-sama," lanjut Neji lagi, suaranya terdengar lelah, "aku tidak bisa terus menjagamu, aku harus masuk sekolah," jelasnya hati-hati. "Dengar, ibu Hinata-sama sekarang sedang berjuang melahirkan adik perempuan Hinata-sama, dan ayah Hinata-sama sedang sibuk menunggui beliau. Hinata-sama sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis dan menjadi anak yang manis selama menunggu persalinan, kan?"

Ada satu anggukan kecil.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo, kita masuk ke rumah itu," ajak Neji sambil tersenyum lembut. "Atau kau mau naik ke punggungku?"

Gadis berusia lima tahun yang ada di sampingnya menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak Neji-nii, a-aku akan ja-jalan sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Pintu mobil berwarna putih itu terbuka, diikuti dua pasang kaki kecil yang turun beriringan. Hinata berhenti sebentar untuk menepuk-nepuk kimono putihnya, sedangkan Neji memperbaiki letak topi sekolahnya. Setelah yakin penampilan mereka sudah rapi, mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju rumah besar bergaya Jepang yang ada di hadapan mereka. Tetapi, belum ada lima langkah, Hinata tiba-tiba menarik tangan kanan Neji, menggandengnya dengan sangat erat. Hal ini membuat Neji mau tak mau menatap adik sepupunya yang tengah menundukkan kepala.

"Kau gugup, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji. Sebuah pertanyaan retoris, sebab dengan sekali tatap saja, sudah terlihat jelas kalau Hinata sedang merasa gugup dan takut.

Ada satu anggukan kecil lagi.

"Kau boleh bersembunyi di belakangku kalau kau mau, Hinata-sama."

"I-iya, ba-baik," cepat-cepat Hinata menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung Neji sembari berpegangan pada bagian belakang seragam sekolah dasar yang dipakai kakak sepupuknya itu, "a-arigatou, Neji-nii."

"Hn."

Mereka berjalan lagi, menuju rumah besar itu. Melihat Hinata dan Neji mendekat, para penjaga yang berjejer di depan gerbang kontan membungkuk, lantas memberikan jalan untuk mereka. Bau teh hijau dan kue manis yang khas langsung menyambut mereka begitu gerbang besar rumah itu terbuka. Hinata dan Neji terus berjalan, masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya Jepang yang asri itu, melewati lorong demi lorong yang cukup sepi. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata terus bersembunyi di balik punggung Neji, mencoba mencari ketenangan di punggung kecil sepupunya itu. Napas gelisah mereka terdengar jelas di setiap sudut lorong, juga bunyi lantai kayu yang berdecit ketika mereka menapakkan kaki kecil mereka yang dilapisi kaus kaki warna putih susu. Mungkin ada lima atau enam menit mereka berjalan menyusuri rumah yang besar itu, memasuki lorong demi lorong, melewati taman demi taman.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, Neji tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, menyebabkan Hinata sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

Lalu sebuah percakapan singkat terdengar.

"Shikamaru," panggil Neji kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya, "kau pasti tahu untuk apa aku datang ke rumahmu, kan?"

Hening tiga detik.

"Ah, merepotkan sekali," timpal sebuah suara yang asing bagi Hinata. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Tou-san sudah menitipkan pesan itu untukku tadi pagi. Aku bisa mati kalau membantahnya," ia bergumam malas. Dengan satu helaan napas panjang, bocah asing yang dipanggil Shikamaru oleh Neji itu bertanya, "Baiklah, mana anak itu?"

"Hinata-sama," kali ini Neji berbicara pada Hinata, "ayo, perkenalkan dirimu."

Pegangan Hinata di baju belakang Neji semakin erat—ia merasa malu. Hinata tidak biasa berkenalan dengan orang baru. Biasanya, Hinata hanya bermain di rumah bersama beberapa pengasuhnya, tidak pernah sekali pun ia bermain dengan orang lain. Hinata akui, dia memang tidak pandai dalam berteman dan bersosialisasi. Sebelum ini, ia tidak pernah sama sekali berkenalan dengan anak seumurannya.

Sebelum ini, dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendapatkan seorang teman.

Dan itu rasanya sungguh tidak enak.

Agak ragu, Hinata melongokkan kepalanya dari punggung kecil milik Neji. Tetapi tidak jadi, ia keburu merasakan malu dan gugup menyergap dirinya. Hinata mencoba melongokkan kepalanya lagi, masih dengan sangat pelan, namun dia batalkan kembali. Akhirnya, setelah mengambil napas panjang dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak merasa malu, Hinata pun melangkah maju, keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik punggung Neji. Tatapannya kontan beradu dengan sepasang mata cokelat milik anak laki-laki berambut mirip nanas yang tengah memasang wajah datar ke arahnya.

Itulah dia, Shikamaru Nara.

"Kau, siapa namamu?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi, acuh tak acuh.

Tanpa dikomando, Hinata langsung merasakan kegugupan sekali lagi menyerang dirinya.

"Hyu-Hyuuga," jawab Hinata dengan suara bergetar, "Hyuuga Hi-Hinata."

"Aa, Hinata ya... Ayo, ikut denganku."

"Ta-tapi," keringan dingin Hinata mulai mengalir, "Ne-Neji-nii—"

"Aku harus ke sekolah sekarang, Hinata-sama," potong Neji cepat, "aku akan menjemputmu nanti sepulang sekolah, bersabarlah."

Dan kata-kata sepupunya itu cukup sukses membungkam mulut Hinata.

Setelah membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan secara formal, Neji melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Hinata dan Shikamaru berdua. Bocah berambut nanas di hadapan Hinata itu sempat memandangnya lama—dengan tatapan malasnya tentu saja—kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menuju sebuah ruangan lain. Mau tak mau, Hinata pun mengikuti langkah Shikamaru. Mereka berjalan agak berjauh-jauhan, melewati beberapa lorong, kemudian berhenti di pinggir sebuah taman besar dengan kolam buatan di tengahnya. Suara tawa anak-anak seumuran Hinata terdengar jelas di sekitar taman indah itu.

Ternyata memang benar, ada empat anak seumuran Hinata yang tengah bermain di taman tersebut. Mereka adalah gadis kecil dengan rambut cokelat yang dicepol dua dan mengenakan kimono berwarna merah muda, anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi kurus yang menggendong anjing kecil di pelukannya, anak laki-laki berambut hitam gelap yang di tangannya terdapat kupu-kupu indah, dan yang terakhir, anak laki-laki bertubuh montok dengan pipi _chubby _menggemaskan yang sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang ukuran besar.

Dan tahu apa yang paling parah? Mereka—empat anak seumuran Hinata ini—sekarang sedang fokus memandangi Hinata bak memandangi alien yang baru saja turun dari UFO.

"Oi, aku membawa teman baru," celetuk Shikamaru, masih dengan suaranya yang malas. "Hyuuga, ini teman-temanku. Hari ini kami akan bermain denganmu," sambungnya, kali ini ditujukan kepada Hinata.

Semburat merah di pipi Hinata kian pekat, menandakan kalau gadis kecil keturunan Hyuuga itu tengah dilanda malu. Sambil memainkan tepian kimononya, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepada empat pasang mata yang masih lekat menatap ke arahnya.

Tapi suaranya tak mau keluar.

Hinata terlalu malu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Jadi, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Kau menangis, ya?" tanya gadis kecil dengan rambut dicepol dua, sedikit khawatir.

"Aaah, pasti kau menakutinya, Tenten!" sahut sebuah suara.

"Iya! Kau menakutkan sih, Tenten!" timpal suara lain.

"Eh? Apa benar begitu? Karena Tenten, ya?" gadis kecil itu bertanya lagi, matanya mulai sedikit berkaca-kaca. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia berjalan mendekati Hinata, berusaha mengintip wajah gadis Hyuuga itu. Tetapi, Hinata justru menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, menghindari tatapan Tenten. Merasa bersalah, Tenten pun berjongkok, memandang Hinata dengan mata cokelatnya yang besar, kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Tenten nakal, ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tenten menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, menggembungkan pipinya dengan manja. "Apa iya? Tenten nakal, ya?"

Kepala Hinata pelan-pelan mendongak, lantas menggeleng dengan cepat.

"_I-Iee_," jawab Hinata pelan, "ti-tidak, kok. A-aku cuma," Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya, "a-aku cuma ma-malu, kok…"

Serentak, Tenten, Shikamaru, dan tiga anak lain yang juga tengah berada di taman itu, turut menampakkan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipi mereka. Bagaimana tidak, sosok Hinata yang bertubuh mungil dan berpipi merona kemerahan di hadapan mereka, ditambah sikap malunya yang manis, itu benar-benar… Benat-benar…

Imut sekali.

"Ka-kau, sikapmu manis sekali, seperti kelinci," ujar bocah laki-laki yang menggendong anjing sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan gugup. "A-ah, iya, aku Kiba! Kiba Inuzuka! Dan ini anjingku, Akamaru. Ayo, Akamaru, berikan salam! Salam kenaaal," ia memainkan tangan anjing kecil yang dipanggilnya Akamaru sambil tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Kontan, Hinata merasakan darahnya mengalir cepat dari kepala ke kaki—belum pernah ia diperlakukan seramah ini oleh anak seumurannya. Biasanya, orang-orang mengenalnya hanya karena statusnya sebagai pewaris keluarga Hyuuga, sebagai anak si legendaris Hiashi, atau sebagai sepupu dari Neji-nii.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Senyum yang diberikan bocah bernama Kiba ini begitu tulus...

Dan belum sempat perasaan senang sekaligus gugup Hinata hilang, ia dikejutkan lagi oleh senyuman-senyuman tulus lain.

"Aku Chouji, Chouji Akimichi!"

"Hn, Aburame Shino."

"Aku Tenten!"

"… Hah… Baiklah, kuperkenalkan lagi namaku. Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara."

"Dan kau?" tanya mereka berlima serempak.

Senyuman Hinata perlahan merekah, menghiasi wajah manisnya yang masih merona merah. Sembari tetap menunduk dan berpegangan pada tepian kimono putihnya, Hinata melangkah malu-malu mendekati pemilik lima pasang mata yang masih setia menanti jawabannya. Sekitar lima atau enam langkah kemudian, ia berhenti, mengangkat kepalanya sejenak, menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan lebih jelas, lantas membungkukkan badannya.

"Na-namaku Hinata, Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata," tuturnya lembut. "Sa-salam kenal, semuanya."

Dan dari sinilah persahabatan mereka dimulai.

**Tokyo, 3 tahun yang lalu**

Mereka sudah bersahabat selama sembilan tahun. Sembilan tahun yang menyenangkan, dan banyak yang Hinata pelajari dari persahabatan itu.

Hinata tidak mungkin lupa bagaimana pemalunya ia ketika masih kecil, atau betapa kesepiannya dia disaat anak-anak lain sibuk bercengkrama dengan teman mereka masing-masing. Ya, Hinata selalu menjadi sosok anak yang pemalu, yang hanya bergaul dengan pengasuhnya, dan tak pernah ke mana-mana selain mengunci diri di kamarnya yang dingin dan sepi. Tetapi, semenjak mengenal Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji, segalanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Banyak, banyak sekali yang Hinata pelajari dari kelima sahabatnya itu, termasuk kepribadian manusia yang begitu beragam, dan kasih sayang.

Contohnya saja, Chouji adalah sosok kakak laki-laki yang menyenangkan bagi Hinata. Dia baik, ramah, dan enak diajak bicara. Keluarganya memiliki rumah makan yang terkenal di Jepang, dan mereka berenam acapkali makan gratis di rumah makan keluarga Chouji itu. Selain itu, ada Shino. Shino lain lagi. Dia adalah sosok kakak laki-laki yang pendiam, namun ia selalu ada di sisi Hinata setiap Hinata membutuhkan seseorang untuk menopangnya. Hal paling mendasar yang dapat Hinata nilai dari Shino adalah kesabarannya yang luar biasa, serta koleksi serangganya yang beragam! Lalu, ada Shikamaru. Ah! Shikamaru ketimbang digambarkan sebagai sosok kakak laki-laki, lebih pantas dibilang sosok seorang kakek yang pemalas! Ia selalu saja berlaku layaknya manusia tanpa nyawa, padahal ia memiliki otak yang benar-benar jenius. Tak jarang dia menjadi guru bagi teman-temannya, mengajari mereka materi-materi sekolah, dan semacamnya. Selanjutnya, Kiba. Ia adalah sosok kakak laki-laki yang paling cerewet dan meledak-ledak. Amarah dan emosinya gampang sekali tersulut. Salah bicara sedikit saja, bam! Ia bisa menghajarmu habis-habisan!

Dan yang terakhir, Tenten…

Tenten adalah sosok seorang kakak perempuan yang amat kuat di mata Hinata. Dari Tenten, Hinata bisa mengerti arti sebuah pertahanan diri. Dilahirkan dari keluarga yang tidak begitu harmonis yang menyebabkan Tenten enggan memakai nama marganya, tidak menyebabkan gadis itu patah semangat. Ia justru tak bosa-bosan memasang wajah cerianya di mana saja, kapan saja. Tenten juga seorang atlet kendo, meski ia memiliki tubuh agak lemah dan penyakit asma yang menyebabkannya tak boleh beraktivitas terlalu keras. Dan Tenten juga sangat menyukai Neji-nii! Ada malam-malam yang dilewatkan berdua saja oleh Hinata dan Tenten hanya demi membahas hal-hal yang disukai Neji-nii, termasuk malam valentine dimana mereka begadang membuat cokelat yang rencananya akan mereka berikan kepada laki-laki yang mereka sukai: Naruto bagi Hinata, dan Neji bagi Tenten. Tapi, toh, pada akhirnya mereka tak kunjung memberikan cokelat itu, dan justru cokelat itu jatuh ke tangan Chouji yang langsung melahapnya tanpa ampun...

Begitu banyak kenangan indah yang pernah Hinata dapatkan dari kelima sahabatnya. Mereka merupakan sahabat yang hebat, sungguh, Hinata tidak mengada-ada. Entah itu dari cara mereka menerima segala kekurangan maupun kelebihan Hinata, cara mereka menghibur Hinata ketika ibunya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, cara mereka mendukung Hinata di setiap ia bingung menentukan suatu keputusan, semuanya… Dan tentu saja, sembilan tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, namun itu juga bukan waktu yang lama. Ibarat sebuah bola kaca yang bisa pecah sewaktu-waktu, seperti itulah persahabatan mereka dapat digambarkan.

Seperti kejadian waktu itu…

"Apa? Sasuke Uchiha memintamu menjadi kekasihnya? Jangan bercanda!"

Itu adalah reaksi pertama yang Hinata dapatkan dari Kiba ketika ia menceritakan soal Sasuke yang, uh, tiba-tiba saja meminta Hinata menjadi kekasihnya.

"Hah? Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian saling mengenal. Apa dia pernah mengajakmu makan di restoran yang enak?"

Dan itu reaksi kedua, datang dari Chouji.

"…"

Oke, itu reaksi dari Shino.

"Merepotkan."

Yah, tak usah pedulikan reaksi Shikamaru ini.

"Apa! Laki-laki tenar itu menyatakan cinta padamu, Hinata?"

Tenten, histeris dan penuh semangat seperti biasa.

"Bu-bukan menyatakan begitu," jawab Hinata sedikit takut, "di-dia hanya memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, i-itu saja—"

"Dan kau menerimanya?" serbu Tenten tanpa menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Hinata hanya mampu mengelus dada seraya menarik napas panjang menghadapi gadis histeris di hadapannya.

"A-aku bingung ha-harus menjawab apa," gumam Hinata pelan. "A-aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Dasar, kenapa mesti bingung, Hinata? Tolak saja! Secepatnya! Laki-laki populer seperti itu pasti hanya mau mencoba mempermainkanmu!"

"Aku setuju dengan Kiba. Merepotkan sekali, apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana Sasuke Uchiha itu hampir gila setelah ditinggal pergi oleh siapa itu namanya, gadis berambut _pink_ itu? Haruho? Haruko?"

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno," sahut Chouji kalem. "Rambutnya mengingatkanku akan permen karet strawberry."

"Yah, si Haruno Sakura—terimakasih sebelumnya, Chouji—jadi, daripada dia merepotkan hidupmu, lebih baik tolak saja. Aku tidak mau harus terkena getahnya juga kalau kau terlibat masalah dengannya nanti."

Dan sekonyong-konyong..,

_Brak!_

Oh, tentu saja, hanya dia lah satu-satunya manusia di antara mereka berenam yang sangat suka menggebrak meja di situasi panas semacam ini.

Sambutlah, Tenten.

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan kalian ini! Kenapa kalian malah memojokkan Hinata begitu?" celoteh Tenten gusar.

"Bukannya memojokkan, dasar gadis temperamental, kami hanya mencoba mengarahkannya—"

"Dengan cara menjelekkan laki-laki Uchiha itu?" desak Tenten masih dengan suara gusar. "Ayolah, Kiba, aku tahu kau memang menyukai Hinata selama ini," sepasang mata cokelatnya melirik bergantian kepada Hinata dan Kiba yang wajahnya sudah memerah pekat mirip kepiting rebus, "tetapi kau tidak boleh memakai cara licik dengan menjelek-jelekkan sainganmu begini."

"A-apa-apaan kau ini? Aku hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai seorang sahabat, tidak lebih!" balas Kiba sambil menusukkan pandangan awas-saja-akan-kubunuh-kau-nanti-dasar-gadis-gila-emosional yang begitu tajam terhadap Tenten.

Sementara yang dipandangi hanya terkekeh sinis.

"Dan kau, Shikamaru!" telunjuk Tenten mengarah ke Shikamaru. "Jangan mentang-mentang Ino yang kau kejar-kejar selama ini berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sai, kau lalu melarang Hinata berpacaran dengan sepupunya, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke!"

Muncul satu pandangan tajam lain, diradiasikan langsung dari sepasang mata datar milik Nara Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan. Neji juga tidak pernah menerima cintamu selama ini."

Kali ini wajah Tenten yang memerah pekat.

"I-itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata!" ia berdalih sambil berkacak pinggang. Dalam satu hitungan detik, Tenten membalikkan badannya, kemudian menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata lembut. "Pokoknya, kalau pun kau mau menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, aku selalu mendukungmu kok, Hinata. Dan kita akan selalu menjadi teman. Iya, kan?"

Tidak, kau salah Tenten.

Sebab ini adalah awal hancurnya persahabatan kalian.

**Tokyo, 2 tahun yang lalu**

Tidak ada yang dapat menceritakan bagaimana persisnya semua kejadian itu bermula. Tahu-tahu, benteng pembatas itu sudah terbentuk di antara mereka. Seakan ada sekat tak terlihat yang terus bertambah tinggi, centi demi centi, hingga membentuk dinding yang kokoh, yang terus memanjang, sampai tak lagi ada celah komunikasi di antara mereka.

Waktu itu, yang dapat Hinata ingat hanyalah hembusan penghangat ruangan di rumah sakit dan lorong gelap yang memanjang di belakangnya. Hinata telah datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh, tak peduli akan kenyataan bahwa ia tengah mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi. Yang ia pikirkan waktu itu hanyalah Tenten, Tenten, dan Tenten. Otak Hinata terus memanggil-manggil nama sahabatnya itu, mengulangnya mirip gulungan kaset yang sudah rusak. Dia terus berlari, melewati ruang jaga, pintu demi pintu, lorong demi lorong, membiarkan gaunnya basah oleh keringatnya sendiri, dan ketika ia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang ia tuju, yang pertama kali Hinata dapati adalah siluet tubuh Kiba yang tak sedikit samar-samar

"Oh? Kau datang juga ternyata, Hinata? Wah, tidak kusangka."

Dan ketika ia mendekati sosok laki-laki berambut cokelat susu itu, barulah Hinata tahu, bahwa Kiba tengah menatap penuh kebencian kepadanya.

"Selama ini aku tak pernah berkata apa-apa, Hinata," lelaki itu membuka suara lagi. "Selama ini aku tidak pernah berkata apa-apa ketika kau mulai sering melewatkan acara kita demi kencanmu dengan kekasihmu yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu," ia mengucapkan setiap suku kata dengan penekanan yang tajam, "dan aku juga tidak pernah berkata apa-apa ketika kau tidak datang di pesta ulang tahun Chouji, atau ketika kau tidak ada dalam barisan pendukung pertandingan sepakbola yang kuikuti tahun ini."

Ada riak-riak kekesalan dalam suara Kiba.

"Tetapi kali ini kau benar-benar keterlaluan," sambung Kiba. "Kau tahu, kan, bagaimana keadaan Tenten? Kau tahu, kan, ia mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang lemah? Kau tahu, kan, betapa dia menginginkan kita menjadi saksi kemenangannya di turnamen kendo ini? Kau ini pikun atau bagaimana, sih, Hinata?"

Sudah lepas, segala kekesalan yang selama ini disegel mati-matian oleh Kiba sudah terlepas.

"Kau tahu? Kalau saja kau ini bukan perempuan, aku sudah menamparmu!"

"Kiba! Kau keterlaluan!"

"Diam, Chouji!" bentak Kiba pada Chouji yang berusaha menenangkannnya. "Biarkan saja, biarkan dia tahu semuanya! Biarkan dia tahu seberapa besar kesalahan yang sudah dia timbulkan!"

"Sudahlah, Kiba, sudahlah!"

"Kubilang biarkan saja, Chouji—demi Tuhan, biarkan saja!" Kiba mulai berontak. Suaranya melengking kasar, cukup kasar untuk menarik perhatian beberapa perawat yang melintasi ruangan itu dan menyebabkan mereka bergidik ngeri. Namun Kiba sudah tak lagi peduli. Ia terus saja menghunuskan pandangan tajamnya yang mematikan kepada mata perak-lavender Hinata. Lantas, dengan suara yang lebih rendah, ia berkata, "Aku benar-benar tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi, Hyuuga. Kau memuakkan."

Astaga.

Kau memuakkan.

Andai Kiba tahu betapa dua patah kata itu berhasil mengoyak batin Hinata yang teramat rapuh, yang teramat rentan.

Andai saja.

"Ingatkan aku agar tak pernah bicara lagi denganmu."

Tak ada satu ucapan pun yang Hinata lontarkan. Ia hanya mampu membungkam mulutnya ketika ia merasakan Kiba berjalan cepat melewatinya, hingga tubuh gadis itu agak oleng karena benturan bahu yang memang disengajakan oleh Kiba. Atau ketika Chouji melemparkan tatapan simpatik kepadanya sebelum berlari mengejar Kiba. Atau Shikamaru yang tak meinggalkan tempat itu tanpa menoleh sekali pun kepadanya, seolah-olah ia menganggap Hinata tak pernah ada di sana.

Dan Shino.

Shino, yang bersedekap tangan, dan menyenderkan punggungnya di koridor rumah sakit dengan acuh.

"Temuilah dia, Hinata," suara datar Shino bergema di telinga Hinata. "Temuilah Tenten, dia menunggumu sedari tadi."

Suara itu begitu datar, Hinata tak dapat menangkap nuansa hangat di antara diksinya yang mengalir begitu kaku, begitu dipaksakan.

Dan memang benar.

Sebab detik berikutnya, Hinata mendengar derap langkah sepatu Shino yang melangkah jauh setelah laki-laki itu berkata, "Hinata, aku sangat kecewa padamu."

Aku sangat kecewa padamu.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia mengenal kelima sahabatnya, Hinata merasa tak ingin berhenti menitikkan air mata.

**Tokyo, present time.**

Dan sekarang, sudah genap lima menit Hinata memandangi pintu ruang kelas itu, tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Hatinya masih sibuk mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan bahwa ia pasti mampu melewati segala hal yang akan terjadi padanya hari ini.

"Ini adalah keputusanmu Hinata, dan kau sudah bertekad untuk tak akan mundur."

Tak akan mundur, tak boleh mundur.

Benar, kau tak boleh mundur.

Lantas pergelangan tangan kecil itu pun mulai menggerakkan gagang pintu.

Dan pintu kelas itu pun terbuka.

"Selamat datang, kehidupan baru," ia berbisik lagi kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mula-mula, semua pasang mata yang ada di kelas itu menatap tanpa berkedip ke arahnya. Tapi itu bukan hal yang mengherankan. Hinata sudah biasa, bahkan hampir setiap hari, mendapatkan beratus-ratus pandangan (sinis) dari para penggemar Sasuke ketika mereka masih berpacaran—dulu. Tentu saja. Selalu saja ada kata 'dulu' dalam kehidupan Hinata.

Namun tak mengapa.

Sungguh, tak mengapa.

Hinata tidak keberatan dengan itu semua.

Selanjutnya, pandangan tanpa kedip yang tak berpenghujung itu mulai tergantikan oleh bisik-bisik yang memekakkan telinga. Ah, kabar itu menyebar dengan begitu cepat ternyata. Sudah berapa lama Hinata absen datang ke sekolah? Tujuh hari? Seminggu? Yah, seminggu adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengedarkan kabar tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang telah berakhir. Dia berani taruhan, pasti seantero sekolah ini sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke kini kembali menjadi laki-laki lajang. Dan Hinata, yah, Hinata kembali menjadi seorang gadis yang bukan siapa-siapa di sekolah ini, hanya gadis beruntung yang kebetulan menjadi pewaris utama keluarga Hyuuga.

Sayangnya, Hinata tak begitu ingin peduli dengan apa pun yang dikatakan orang-orang kali ini.

Termasuk ketidakpeduliannya ketika ia mendapati kursi di sebelah Sasuke yang biasanya ia tempati, kini sudah diisi oleh Uchiha Sai. Atau, tentang fakta lain bahwa di belakang bangku Sasuke itu, terduduk manis Ino dan, ah… Dan Haruno Sakura yang tetap cemerlang seperti biasa, merah muda seperti biasa, seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Serius saja, Hinata sudah tak peduli. Pandangan simpatik itu, bisik-bisik yang menggunjingkan dirinya itu, senyum Sakura yang terpatri dengan jelas di wajahnya yang ayu, dan sepasang bola mata Sasuke yang terus menghindari Hinata, bertingkah seolah gadis lavender ini tidak pernah ada di sana…

Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya, tidak apa-apa.

Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasu…

"Ah, jangan memikirkannya, Hinata."

Gugup, Hinata mengibaskan rambutnya sekelebat, lantas meneruskan langkahnya. Ia melewati berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap ke arahnya dengan tegap. Hinata tidak menundukkan kepalanya seperti biasa. Ia justru menegakkan lurus kepalanya, pandangannya, langkahnya. Ia terus berjalan, melewati bangku Chouji dan Shino, Kiba dan Shikamaru, juga Tenten dan Ayame.

Hingga ia berhenti di suatu titik yang tak pernah disangka oleh orang mana pun yang berada di kelas itu.

"Lee-san," panggil Hinata lembut, "bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Tik.

Tok.

Tik.

Tok.

Tik-tok, tik-tok.

Laki-laki nyentrik yang dipanggil Hinata itu sontak membelalakkan matanya yang bulat dengan tatap tak percaya—begitu pula seisi kelas, membelalakkan mata mereka tanda tak percaya.

Dan itu memakan waktu cukup lama sampai akhirnya Rock Lee yang penuh semangat, nyentrik, sekaligus aneh bin ajaib, memperdengarkan suaranya yang lantang.

"Kau? Duduk? Di sebelahku? Hyu-Hyuuga? Seorang Hyuuga?"

Mau tak mau, Hinata pun tersipu malu.

"Ku-kurasa hanya tempat ini yang kosong," jawab Hinata pelan, "da-dan aku tidak seistimewa itu, Lee-san."

Tak ada tanggapan apa-apa, laki-laki nyentrik itu masih terus memandanginya.

Hinata pun mulai merasa tak nyaman.

"Ja-jadi, apa boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Satu pertanyaan yang cukup menyadarkan lamunan berentet si _Konoha Green Beast_, sebutan populer bagi si nyentrik Rock Lee.

"A-ah! Tentu saja, Hyuuga-san! Silakan! Silakan!"

Baik, berjalan lancar. Gampang sekali.

"Oh, ya, Hyuuga-san?"

"_H-hai?" _tanya Hinata begitu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak tepat di sebelah Rock Lee. "A-ada apa, Lee-san?"

"A-ah, ano," lelaki di sebelahnya itu tampak sedikit gelisah, "ra-rambutmu…"

"A-ah, i-ini, aku hanya membentuknya sedikit dan me-merapikan beberapa bagian," Hinata pun terserang gelisah yang ditularkan pemuda di sebelahnya. Dengan dahi mengernyit, Hinata kembali bertanya, "A-apakah kelihatan jelek?"

Tiga gelengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak! Kau sama sekali tidak jelek! Kau," Lee menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu melanjutkan dengan pipi yang memerah, "kau terlihat cantik, Hyuuga-san."

Selamat datang, kehidupan yang baru.

"Kau sungguh terlihat cantik."

Selamat tinggal, diriku yang lemah itu.

Seandainya saja Hinata mau menoleh sejenak tadi, ketika ia tengah bercakap dengan Lee, seandainya saja, maka gadis Hyuuga itu akan menangkap sepasang bola mata indah yang menatap tanpa henti ke arahnya.

Sepasang bola mata _onyx _milik Sasuke Uchiha.

**To be continued**

A/N: Gomen, telat banget update-nya… Gomen, begitu banyak prahara dua bulan ini. Draft cerita ilang, virus di komputer, sampai beasiswa ke jepang yang terpaksanya gak saya ambil T_T

Kalau gak ada dukungan dari kalian, saya gak akan melanjutkan fic ini mungkin. Maaf banget yah kalau chapter ini mentah, dan menyisakan banyak tanda tanya, maaf banget. Insya-Allah saya update secepatnya, buat menyempurnakan chapter yang aneh banget ini. Eiyah, kalau mau tanya2 atau kontak2an, bisa add fb saya (liat profil saya di ) atau follow twitter saya ainihaya pasti saya follback kok, kalau ada yang mau sharing atau tanya2 seputar fanfic, diskusi bareng, pasti saya layanin dengan senang hati kok :)

Segitu dulu mungkin, thank you minna-san buat dukungan kalian semua .

Arigatou ^_^

25


	6. Chapter 6

Di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang tidak dapat dilihat sebatas melalui penglihatan mata kita. Seperti, misalnya, kata pepatah lama, jangan pernah menilai buku lewat sampulnya. Saat ini mungkin kau tengah mencibir penampilan buku itu, berpikir tidak akan ada pembaca yang bersedia membelinya—tetapi siapa berani menjamin kalau poster dan pamplet-pamflet mengenai buku itu sewaktu-waktu akan ada di halaman pertama majalah langgananmu, atau pada billboard raksasa di sisi jalan yang biasa kau lewati menuju sekolah, di dinding-dinding rumah tetangga—di rak bukumu sendiri, terhidang di depan sepasang matamu sendiri.

Dan hal ini juga berlaku pada Hinata Hyuuga.

Kau sungguh tidak boleh menilai gadis ini hanya dari penampilan luarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>From Y, to Y<strong>

by: Aya Kohaku

_I just own the story, not the manga nor the song nor the anime_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : Butterfly Feeling.<strong>

Mungkin karena, dulu sekali, mendiang Ibu sangat suka menceritakan kisah Puteri Jelita kepada Hinata. Selalu menjelang tidurnya, selalu di penghujung malamnya, selalu dalam ninabobo yang dilantunkan Kaa-san, bayang-bayang akan kisah ala puteri istana yang manis pekat seperti pudding caramel terus melekat pada kepribadian Hinata. Betapa segalanya akan lebih mudah dan menyenangkan jika Prince Charming itu benar-benar ada, membawa Hinata lari dari keluarga kaya raya yang diam-diam memenjarakan jiwanya, menetap di dalam sebuah rumah sederhana yang hangat, mobil keluarga yang kecil, futon yang digelar berjejer di suatu ruangan memanjang, dan segalanya akan berakhir sempurna sebab tak ada kalimat tambahan selain hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

Mungkin karena itu, ia perlahan-lahan terbentuk menjadi Hinata yang dikenal banyak orang: gadis kaya raya yang jelita, rapuh, terlalu baik, dan lemah.

Lemah.

"Hei, coba lihat! Dia sudah kembali masuk sekolah rupanya!"

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Waaah, aku tidak percaya dia masih betah bersekolah di sini! Kukira dia akan pindah atau apa!"

Hinata merasakan gendang telinganya terketuk.

Lagi.

Gunjingan-gunjingan itu rupanya masih setia mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Seperti beban berwajah setan yang terus memeletkan lidah panjang mereka kepada Hinata.

"Ssst, pelankan suaramu, dia bisa mendengarnya."

"Perhatikan, aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya."

"Dia memotong rambutnya?"

"Ah, iya, dia merapikan poni dan membentuk rambutnya sedikit…"

"Cih, memuakkan. Apa dengan begitu dia pikir dia bisa mengambil simpati kita?"

Hinata mengelus dadanya perlahan, berusaha tidak mendengar segala bisikan yang ia yakin betul ditujukan kepada dirinya. Suara-suara itu terus saja mengikuti langkahnya, mengikuti setiap gerakan yang ia ambil. Tadinya Hinata mengira, begitu hubungannya dengan Sasuke selesai, gunjingan-gunjingan memekakkan telinga ini juga akan turut usai.

Nyatanya, Hinata salah besar.

Bukannya mereda, segala gossip tentang dirinya justru kian santer terdengar.

"Bukankah bagian bawah matanya terlihat sedikit bengkak?"

"Aku berani menjamin ia menangis tiada henti selama beberapa hari ini."

"Yeah, yeah, tentu saja. Maksudku, untuk apa ia sengaja tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu kalau bukan demi menangisi nasibnya yang diputuskan oleh Sasuke?"

"Yap, dan Sasuke akhirnya sadar bahwa gadis Hyuuga ini hanyalah boneka usang tak berguna yang sudah waktunya dibuang."

Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Kata-kata itu terbesit kembali di sanubarinya: aku tidak ingin menjadi lemah.

Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi lemah.

"_Kau tidak lemah, Nee-chan, kau hanya perlu mengangkat dagumu dan menurunkan kesabaranmu!"_

Mereka sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali. Selama seminggu kepergiannya dari sekolah, Hinata sudah membicarakan ini dengan Hanabi, matang-matang.

"_Nee-chan hanya perlu mengarahkan tinju Nee-chan pada rahang gadis-gadis tengil itu sekali-kali! Percaya padaku, itu tidak akan membuat jemarimu bengkak."_

Dan saat itu Hinata tertawa, tawa pertama semenjak perpisahannya dengan Sasuke.

Ya, Hinata tidak pernah tertawa, atau tersenyum meski segaris saja, selama tiga atau empat hari seusai kejadian itu.

Seusai Sasuke meninggalkannya sendirian di bawah guyuran hujan, mencampurkan airmatanya dengan tetes air langit yang jatuh perlahan.

Berbohong bukanlah hal yang Hinata senangi, dan ia telah melukai hatinya sendiri dengan mengatakan ia ingin hubungannya dengan Sasuke selesai, di Taman Ueno yang gelap dan hujan deras seminggu silam. Kami-sama, Hinata ingin sekali menarik ucapannya cepat-cepat, menampar pipinya sendiri, mengatakan maaf, dan aku mencintaimu, dan tolong lupakan segala hal bodoh yang telah kuucapkan kepadamu waktu itu, aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya—namun hal ini justru semakin menyiksa dirinya. Merelakan apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka berdua tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, terlebih jika perpisahan itu terjadi karena pilihanmu sendiri.

"_Dari awal kau terlahir dan tumbuh di keluarga Hyuuga, kau mestinya sudah tahu resiko apa yang akan kerap menimpa kita, Hinata-sama,"_ ujar Neji seusai sarapan tadi pagi. Raut simpatik lelaki tampan itu masih kuat di ingatan Hinata. _"Bukan berarti aku menyalahkanmu, tetapi kau adalah Hyuuga, aku adalah Hyuuga; aku pun pernah merasakan hal yang kau rasakan__—__dan aku rasa Hanabi pun mengalami kejadian yang sama. Gumaman-gumaman yang berisikan, oh, itu semua hanya karena dia Hyuuga, dia mendapat peringkat pertama hanya karena dia anggota keluarga Hyuuga, seandainya dia bukan Hyuuga dia pasti hanya laki-laki sombong berambut panjang, dan sebagainya."_

Benar, dari awal memang penyebabnya karena dia adalah seorang Hyuuga.

Karena dia adalah seorang Hyuuga, dan orang-orang mulai mengarang-ngarang cerita bahwa Sasuke mecintainya hanya karena dia adalah seorang Hyuuga, bahwa Sasuke memacarinya hanya demi memperbaiki hubungan bisnis keluarga Uchiha dengan keluarga Hyuuga, bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya _sangat _menyukai si Mary Sue berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau terang, bukannya si pemalu berambut indigo dengan mata perak-lavender yang aneh, yang seolah-olah menatap ke dalam pikiranmu—dan Hinata mulai bosan.

Hinata mulai bosan untuk pura-pura tiak percaya pada semua berita simpang siur yang bersebaran itu.

Dan itu membuatnya semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

"_Aku tidak ingin menjadi wanita lemah, Hanabi."_

Aku tidak ingin terus menjadi lemah.

Lalu suara tamparan itu terdengar..

_Plak!_

_Brak!_

_Dang!_

…

Suara-suara riuh itu serentak berhenti. Hening sejenak menyelimuti.

Senyap.

Masih senyap.

Yang terdengar hanya suara gerakan kecil dari Hinata yang tengah sibuk memunguti buku-bukunya yang tercecer di lantai tanpa peduli akan reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai itu dengan tenang, mengumpulkannya hati-hati, seolah-olah hal yang barusan dia lakukan itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat wajar dan tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Namun tidak bagi murid-murid Konoha High School.

Hinata adalah gadis yang baik, ia benar-benar gadis yang baik.

Seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak akan pernah menampar seorang wanita, menghantam pintu loker, lantas membanting tasnya dengan sengaja.

Setidaknya itu yang ada di anggapan mereka selama ini.

Maksudnya, halo, seorang-Hyuuga-Hinata-yang-merupakan-keturunan-ningrat-sejati-dan-pewaris-utama-keluarga-Hyuuga adalah gadis yang terkenal dengan kelembutannya, dan setidaknya—kepasrahannya—sampai sejauh ini, gadis manis yang _tampak_ polos ini tak pernah berani melawan segala tuduhan yang dialamatkan padanya.

Tetapi sayangnya, itu cerita lama.

Sebab Hinata Hyuuga bukanlah manusia lemah.

"Tolong, setidaknya jagalah mulutmu dengan baik-baik."

Hinata menutup pintu lokernya tanpa menoleh, menguncinya, kemudian menggendong tasnya dengan tatapan mata nyalang.

Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya tanpa gentar.

"Dan aku tidak tuli," Hinata melanjutkan kembali, melafalkan setiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan dengan penuh penekanan, "maka berhentilah mengurusi kehidupan orang lain dan urusi kehidupanmu sendiri."

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan Hinata, ia merasa bebas.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>"A-ah? Ma-maaf, ku-kukira ti-tidak ada orang di sini, ma-maafkan aku!"<p>

Sabaku Gaara menggeliat pelan, menyebabkan rambut merah darahnya tersibak oleh gerakannya sendiri. Setengah sadar, ia membuka matanya, mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang berani-beraninya mengganggu ritual tidur siangnya. Sepasang mata biru langit milik laki-laki tampan itu sedikit memipih ketika mendapati pengganggu tidurnya adalah sesosok gadis berkulit pucat dengan bola mata yang juga pucat—yang tak lain adalah Hinat Hyuuga.

Di sisi lain, yang ditatap malah menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan perasaan takutnya yang mulai siap tumpah.

Oh, bagaimana bisa Hinata lupa betapa ia sangat menakuti seorang Sabaku Gaara?

"Ma-maafkan aku, a-aku hanya ingin menumpang makan siang di sini," jelas Hinata terbata-bata, seolah-olah ia baru saja melihat shinigami di atas semak-semak rambut merah darah Gaara. "Ta-tapi, aku akan mencari tempat lain ka-kalau kau me-merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanku, ja-jadi—"

"Lakukan saja apa maumu, Hyuuga-san, aku tidak peduli."

Hinata tidak yakin, apakah ia mesti merasa senang atau sakit hati mendengar jawaban Gaara yang acuh tak acuh, namun setidaknya ia dapat menyantap bekalnya sekarang. Maka, dengan hati-hati, Hinata mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari Gaara, membiarkan dirinya duduk dengan nyaman, membuka bekalnya, lantas segera mengarahkan makanan ke mulutnya seandainya ia tidak ingat bahwa ia telah diajari sopan santun sewaktu kecil.

Hinata tidak mungkin menyantap makan siangnya sendiri tanpa menawari Gaara terlebih dahulu, itu hal yang tidak sopan. Terlebih, dia adalah seorang Hyuuga.

Ta-tapi, ini Sabaku Gaara yang tengah kita bicarakan; laki-laki yang paling Hinata takuti di seantero sekolah. Bahkan sejak pertama Hinata mengenalnya, ketika usianya masih dua belas tahun, Hinata langsung menyimpulkan bahwa laki-laki berambut merah darah ini adalah laki-laki yang berbahaya. Dari tatapan matanya yang tajam saja, dari raut mukanya yang masam, dari tutur katanya yang dingin, Hinata bisa menjamin bahwa laki-laki ini sungguh berbahaya!

Ajaibnya, seperti mengetahui pikiran Hinata, tiba-tiba Gaara berujar, "Sudah kukatakan, lakukan saja apa yang kau mnau. Aku tidak peduli."

Spontan, Hinata terlonjak mendengarnya.

"E-eh, ta-tapi, kau tidak makan, Sabaku-san?"

Bulu kuduk Hinata kontan naik sebab bukannya menjawab pertayaan Hinata, Gaara malah menoleh, memamerkan muka ketusnya dan memberinya pandangan 'apa-kau-ingin-kubunuh-bukankah-sudah-kukatakan-bahwa-aku-tidak-peduli'-nya yang mematikan. Tak ingin mencelakakan dirinya sendiri, Hinata memilih diam, menyantap bekal makan siangnya dengan tenang. Sepi, tanpa ragu lagi, hadir di tengah mereka, menyelimuti atmosfer yang ada.

Namun, hei, di luar perkiraan Hinata, sunyi yang ada di antara mereka bukanlah sunyi yang buruk. Justru, sunyi ini merupakan sunyi yang tenang.

Sunyi yang mengingatkan Hinata akan Sasu…

"Hei, Hyuuga, bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak peduli?"

Hinata menghentikan kunyahannya, tak mengerti apa yang Gaara bicarakan.

Kesalahan apa lagi yang Hinata lakukan? Bukankah dia sudah diam dan menyantap makan siangnya tanpa mengusik Gaara?

"Ma-maaf, apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Sabaku-san?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Senyum ramah Hinata mengembang, mencoba menutupi perasaan gentarnya.

Gaara tak lagi menoleh. Pandangannya terus tertuju ke langit yang terbentang luas di atas mereka. "Topeng palsumu itu, hentikan saja. Aku merasa agak terganggu."

Kali ini Hinata sungguh tak mengerti apa yang Gaara bicarakan.

"Kalau kau takut berada di dekatku, tunjukkan saja," lagi, Gaara membaca pikiran Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku dapat melihatnya dari raut wajahmu."

Hinata merasa hatinya tersentak.

"A-ah, i-itu—"

"—Kau tidak usah pura-pura tabah atas masalahmu—setidaknya tidak di depanku. Senyum palsumu itu membuatku muak."

Lucu.

Lucu sekali.

Laki-laki ini, Hinata tidak dapat mengerti apa tujuannya.

Sejenak yang lalu, ia mengatakan tidak peduli, sejenak kemudian ia mengkritik tingkah laku Hinata, kemudian seenaknya saja ia mengatakan perilaku Hinata telah membuatnya muak. Memang, Hinata tak berani berada dekat-dekat dengannya. Memang, Hinata sering mendengar kabar bahwa Gaara adalah orang yang mudah tersinggung, gemar berkelahi, dan mempunyai hubungan dengan sekelompok Yakuza. Memang, laki-laki berkulit tak kalah pucat dengannya ini merupakan salah satu teman baik Sasuke selain Naruto, jadi mungkin dia juga diam-diam mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Hinata—atau memang dia sudah mengetahuinya dengan sangat baik, segala detail yang ada di antara mereka berdeua.

"Mu-muak, katamu?"

Lantas kenapa? Apa yang salah?

Apa yang salah kalau Hinata ingin menipu dirinya sendiri? Bahkan, apa salahnya kalau Hinata ingin menipu seisi dunia?

"A-aku me-memuakkan?"

Bukankah laki-laki ini seharusnya tidak peduli?

"A-ah," Hinata merasakan ada yang terdorong keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sesuatu yang basah, asin, dan hangat. "_Ka-kami-sama_."

Kau memuakkan.

Kau memuakkan.

Kau memuakkan!

"Astaga..."

Hinata segera menutup wajahnya memakai kedua tangannya yang kian kurus, membiarkan segala unek-uneknya lepas. Ia telah berusaha sangat cukup hari ini. Ia telah memutuskan datang ke sekolah, menghadapi lagi kehidupannya, masalahnya yang tak kunjung usai, kenyataan bahwa ia tak lagi memiliki teman dekat di sampingnya yang dapat mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya, kenyataan bahwa ia mendapati tempat duduk Sakura yang berada di belakang Sasuke, kenyataan bahwa dirinya seorang diri saja, di dunia luar di mana ia berada jauh dari perlindungan keluarganya.

Ia ingin memanggil Tenten sewaktu mereka bertemu di koridor sesaat yang lalu, memeluk gadis itu, memperbaiki hubungan pertemanan yang sempat terpisah di antara mereka berdua dan lainnya, becerita bagaimana ia telah berhasil menampar salah seorang gadis yang seharian ini telah mengatai dirinya, tentang Sasuke, tentang segalanya. Tetapi Hinata tak melakukan apa-apa—Hinata belum bisa. Padahal Tenten sempat memandang ke arahnya, seolah ia tengah berada di antara pilihan yang rumit untuk mendekati Hinata atau menunggu Hinata untuk mendekatinya terlebih dahulu. Tapi bukannya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Hinata justru meneruskan langkahnya, menaiki setiap anak tangga yang ada di sekolahnya, menuju atap sekolah, dan tanpa diduga bertemu dengan Sabaku Gaara yang paling ia takuti.

Dan ia menyebut Hinata memuakkan?

Itukah sebabnya?

"Hyuuga."

Itukah sebabnya, karena Hinata memuakkan, maka segalanya mulai pergi dari genggamannya? Karena selama ini ternyata ia sangat memuakkan, maka Kami-sama mengambil apa yang pernah menjadi miliknya? Itukah sebabnya Hinata mesti kehilangan Okaa-san, Tenten, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sa—

"Oi, Hyuuga."

—dan Sasuke.

"Hyuuga-san," Gaara memanggil Hinata sekali lagi, setelah tak mendapat tanggapan apa-apa dari gadis berambut indigo itu. "Aku tidak suka mengurusi gadis yang menangis, tapi ambillah."

Perlahan, Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya. Tetes-tetes air mata perlahan-lahan mulai kering di seputaran wajahnya. Begitu penglihatannya kembali jelas, Hinata buru-buru menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Seorang Sabaku Gaara menyodorkan sapu tangan kepadanya! Seorang Sabaku Gaara!

"Tenang saja, aku belum memakainya seharian ini. Ambillah."

"E-eh?"

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku berkali-kali, Hyuuga."

Mendengar ultimatum pertama dari Gaara, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hinata menerima sapu tangan putih yang disodorkan Gaara. Sapu tangan bergambar panda di setiap sudutnya itu terasa halus di pipi Hinata, khas kain rajutan tangan. Barangkali ibunya yang telah merajutkan sapu tangan ini untuk Gaara. Terlebih, seorang Sabaku Gaara yang berwatak keras ini mana mungkin rela membeli sapu tangan bergambar panda—membayangkannya saja Hinata tidak berani.

"Sapu tangan itu bukan rajutan ibuku."

_Voila,_ lagi-lagi, Gaara membaca pikiran Hinata! Tepat sekali!

Dan Hinata mulai merasa ngeri.

"Kakak perempuanku yang merajutnya," tambah Gaara, masih dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya.

"Eh? Sabaku-san, kau memiliki seorang kakak perempuan?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk cuek. "Dan seorang kakak laki-laki."

Jemari Hinata meraih kotak makannya yang sempat terlupa, lantas melanjutkan kembali makan siangnya—kali ini ia tak lagi basa-basi menawari Gaara.

Mungkin ini caranya meminta maaf, pikir Hinata di sela-sela kunyahannya.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memiliki bayangan akan berada sedekat ini dengan Gaara, apalagi berbicara dengannya. Selama ini, sewaktu Hinata masih berpacaran dengan Sasuke, baik ia maupun Gaara sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Hinata hanya akan basa-basi menyapanya, dan Gaara akan membalasnya dengan anggukan ringan, tanpa ekspresi. Saat jam makan siang pun, Gaara jarang bergabung dengan mereka. Kadang ia datang, mengambil kursi di sebelah Naruto atau Sai, dan memakan makanannya dengan tenang sambil sesekali memperdengarkan suara beratnya. Terkadang ia hilang entah ke mana rimbanya, dan kembali terlihat saat jam istirahat berakhir, duduk di kelas sembari melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, tak peduli akan sekelilingnya.

"Ah, ja-jadi kakak perempuanmu yang merajutkan sapu tangan ini? Ba-baik sekali, benar-benar kakak yang perhatian," celetuk Hinata sambil mendorong _ebi furai _ke mulutnya dalam sekali suapan. Sementara Gaara hanya membalas ucapan Hinata dengan pandangan yang bila diterjemahkan akan berbunyi seperti ini, "Baik, katamu? Oh, aku justru merasakannya sebagai gangguan."

Dan hal ini membuat Hinata tertawa keras hingga nyaris tersedak.

"Ka-kau benar-benar mirip kakek tua pemarah Sabaku—"

Astaga, Hinata buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

Apa-apaan ini?

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Sabaku Gaara ada di daftar pertama manusia yang paling ia takuti di sekolah, dan dalam beberapa menit saja, ia malah bercakap-cakap dengan laki-laki berwajah tampan itu dan malah tertawa keras-keras di hadapannya?

"Su-sumimasen," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tinggal beberapa suap.

Namun Gaara sepertinya tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi—setidaknya Hinata dapat menghembuskan nafas lega untuk kesekian kalinya. Berada di samping laki-laki ini selama hampir dua puluh menit sudah berhasil membuat Hinata hampir depresi.

Mereka kembali tertelan oleh kesunyian yang menyelimuti atmosfer—sunyi yang damai. Hinata diam menikmati makan siangnya, sementara Gaara merebahkan dirinya, membiarkan wajah tampannya menghadap gumpalan awal yang bergumul di atasnya. Jatah istirahat masih ada sekitar lima belas menit lagi, namun masing-masing dari mereka masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk beralih dari atap sekolah dan kembali kepada urusan masing-masing.

Di bawah sana, tentunya orang-orang sedang sibuk menyebarkan berita tentang Hinata yang menampar seorang gadis tadi pagi. Bukannya tidak berani, hanya saja Hinata masih terlalu malas untuk bertarung dengan pandangan-pandangan tajam yang selalu mengikuti dirinya dan bisik-bisik yang mengusik gendang telinganya, maka dari itu Hinata masih enggan beranjak dari tempat ini. Sementara Gaara, entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, benar-benar tak tertebak. Barangkali ia memiliki masalah lain, entah apa itu, yang membuatnya masih betah berlama-lama di sini. Atau barangkali memang tempat ini merupakan tempat istirahatnya selama jam istirahat berlangsung, yang merupakan jawaban mengapa Gaara seringkali menghilang saat makan siang. Entahlah, Hinata tidak terlalu ingin memikirkannya. Ia hanya ingin menikmati suasana damai ini lebih lama.

"Sa-sabaku-san," tanya Hinata setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, "boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

Seperti biasa, Sabaku Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh.

Hinata menghela napasnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke?"

Gaara memutar bola matanya sejenak.

"Menyedihkan."

"E-eh? Maksudnya?"

Kali ini Gaara yang menghela napas.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku."

"Aa, ba-baiklah," balas Hinata, merasa kurang puas.

"Aku hanya tidak pandai menilai keadaan orang," jelas Gaara setengah hati, masih terdengar cuek seperti biasa. "Tapi memang keadaan Sasuke menyedihkan belakangan ini. Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu mengerti masalah seperti ini."

"Oh…"

Laki-laki ini memang aneh sekali.

Tapi apa maksudnya dengan keadaan Sasuke yang menyedihkan?

"Hei, besok siang kau akan datang ke sini lagi?"

"A-aku?"

"Aa."

Pipi Hinata tiba-tiba memerah.

Sabaku Gaara tidak mungkin diam-diam menyukainya, kan?

A-ah! Apa-apaan pikiran ini! Hentikan, hentikan!

"Me-memangnya kenapa, Sabaku-san?"

"Bawakan aku bekal."

_Deg!_

"Hwe?"

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi ucapanku, Hyuuga."

"_Na-nani_?" Hinata terperanjat. Panik seketika menyerang dirinya. Memangnya dia ini siapa? "Ke-kenapa harus aku? Bu-bukankah kau memiliki kakak perempuan? Pelayan? Ibu? Bukankah kau berasal dari keluarga berada?"

Jangan-jangan laki-laki ini memang menyukai Hinata? Gawat! Hinata harus mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menolaknya! Salah sedikit saja, bisa-bisa dia akan menghubungi Yakuza! Tidak! Mengapa nasib Hinata buruk sekali? Kami-sama!

"Pertama, Hyugga, kakak perempuanku tidak pandai memasak. Kedua, rumah keluarga Sabaku tidak berada di Tokyo. Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen," terang Gaara malas, seakan-akan ia tengah berbicara dengan anak taman kanak-kanak. "Ketiga, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan di kantin, jadi aku malas membelinya. Keempat, bekalmu terlihat enak sekali," Gaara menarik napasnya, lagi. Hinata bersumpah baru kali ini ia mendengar Gaara mampu berbicara panjang lebar, dan kepada dirinya yang notabene belum pernah sekali pun bercakap-cakap dengan Gaara sebelum ini.

"Ja-jadi Ibumu tidak berada di sini?"

Gaara menatap lurus pada arak-arakan awan yang membentuk gumpalan mirip permen kapas di atasnya.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal, begitu setelah aku dilahirkan."

"A-ah, ma-maafkan aku!"

"Cih, perempuan."

Perasaan bersalah otomatis merebak di hati Hinata. Ia tak menyangka ternyata Sabaku Gaara yang terlihat kuat dan garang ternyata tumbuh tanpa seorang ibu sedari ia dilahirkan. Hinata ditinggal pergi mendiang ibunya ketika ia sudah cukup besar, ajdi setidaknya ia masih dapat merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu di dalam hidupnya. Tapi Gaara…

Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan Sabaku Gaara menjadi cepat marah, kasar, ketus, acuh, dan semacamnya.

"Ah, ya, Hyuuga."

Mungkin sebenarnya ia merasa kesepian.

"_H-hai_?"

Mungkin ada baiknya Hinata memenuhi permintaan laki-laki berambut merah ini.

"Bagaimana kalau…"

Mungkin, bahkan, tidak ada salahnya berteman dengan dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat Sasuke cemburu?"

Mungkin, selalu ada kemungkinan di atas ketidakmungkinan yang tak terduga.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, apa kau mendengarku?"<p>

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sasukeee!"

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku, Dobe."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, memasang wajah sakit hati akibat dibentak (secara halus) oleh Sasuke. Mata biru lautnya berkaca-kaca. "Hah, kau ini, Teme! Mau sampai kapan kau menderita seperti itu, hah?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke tak antusias.

"Aih, bagaimana bukan urusanku? Hei, kita ini berteman sejak kecil. Bahkan sebelum kau memakai pampers, kita ini—"

"Kau ingin pulang naik kereta hari ini, Dobe?"

"—sudah berteman, EH? Tidak-tidak! Tolong, jangan marah seperti itu, Sasuke! Aku kan hanya ingin menghiburmu!" erang Naruto, khawatir tak mendapat tumpangan sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Kalau begitu diamlah, Dobe, suaramu membuat telingaku berdenging."

"Cih, kau ini."

Terbayang-bayang oleh kemungkinan tidak akan mendapat tumpangan pulang, Naruto memilih menuruti ucapan Sasuke. Seandainya mobilnya tidak masuk bengkel, dia mana mau menurut begini kepada Sasuke. Di samping karena mereka berdua berteman baik, hanya Sasuke yang rumahnya berdekatan dengan Naruto. Apartemen Gaara berlawanan arah dengannya, sedangkan Sai ada kencan dengan Ino. Jadi, satu-satunya harapan Naruto hanyalah Sasuke. Yah, ketimbang harus naik kereta listrik, berdempet-dempetan dengan gadis-gadis sekolah lain yang memandangnya dengan berbinar-binar dan tak jarang bahkan mencoba menjamah tubuhnya, lebih baik Naruto menumpang mobil Sasuke: aman dan nyaman.

Yah, resiko menjadi laki-laki tampan memang berat, terlebih di kota besar seperti Tokyo.

"Ujian akhir tinggal beberapa bulan lagi," Naruto menumpukan dagunya pada meja, "apa kau sudah memiliki pilihan yang tepat, Sasuke?"

Sasuke, akhirnya, menutup juga buku yang telah sedari tadi ia baca demi menghindari ocehan Naruto, dan memberi teman baiknya itu sedikit waktu untuk berbincang.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Entahlah," Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "ada banyak bidang yang kuminati, tapi minat terbesarku memang sepak bola. Hanya saja, kau tau 'kan, aku putra semata wayang dan pewaris utama keluarga Namikaze, jadi mau tak mu aku harus mngambil bidang bisnis, atau malah tidak melanjutkan ke universitas dan langsung belajar memimpin perusahaan." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan geram. "Lalu, kau bagaimana, Sasuke?"

"Aku akan mengambil kedokteran," jawab Sasuke mantap. "Kedokteran Umum di Todai."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Aa. Tou-san membebaskanku kali ini. Lagipula, pewaris utama di keluarag uchiha adalah Itachi, jadi aku tidak memiliki beban soal meneruskan bisnis keluarga."

Naruto spontan menggumamkan kata-kata dengan suara kecil yang tak terdengar oleh Sasuke. Namun dalam sekejap, laki-laki enerjik itu menegakkan badannya, seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Bicara tentang pewaris utama, bukankah Hinata juga pewaris utama?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku sendiri tidak yakin apa dia masih ingin melanjutkan posisi sebagai pewaris utama itu atau tidak."

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Kau masih menyukainya., Sasuke?"

"Bisakah kita kembali ke topik semula, Dobe?"

"Hei, jangan memanggilku Dobe terus menerus!" Naruto merasa agak terusik. "Aku serius atas pertanyaanku, Sasuke!"

"Aku juga serius, Baka," timpal Sasuke datar.

"Kalau kukatakan kau tidak boleh memanggilku Dobe, bukan berarti kau boleh memanggilku Baka," Naruto memicingkan sepasang matanya, menahan geram.

Sasuke menghela napas. Matanya kembali tertuju kepada buku yang tadi ia pelajari.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya," lanjut Sasuke tanpa berpaling.

"Aa, memang aku sudah tahu," senyum jahil Naruto mengmbang,

"Lantas mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Nah, hanya memastikan, dan ternyata dugaanku memang benar."

"Kau benar-benar akan naik kereta nanti sore."

"A-apa? Tidak, Sasuke! Maafkan aku!" Naruto mengiba kepada teman baiknya. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa menahan malu atas kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh iya," Naruto memperdengarkan suaranya lagi, seolah-olah mengacuhkan peringatan Sasuke, "kau sudah dengar kabar yang beredar tentang Hinata?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku tidak percaya dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu," gumam Naruto. "Seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang merupakan gadis baik-baik telah menampar seorang gadis yang mengejeknya. Aku tidak habis pikir."

"Jangan remehkan Hinata, dia," Sasuke menyimpulkan senyum tipisnya, "dia bisa saja sangat berbahaya."

"Oh, dan sepertinya ada yang rindu dengan mantan kekasihnya di sini."

"Diamlah, Dobe."

"Kau sepertinya terlihat senang sekali dengan apa yang telah Hinata lakukan hari ini? Bukankah ia sudah mengacuhkanmu?"

Ya, Hinata memang _tampak_ seperti trengah mengacuhkan Sasuke seharian ini.

Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Bedanya, Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang cukup peka.

"Dia hanya berusaha mengacuhkanku, tapi sepasang matanya tidak dapat berbohong."

"Kau ini kejam sekali, Teme," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau memang kau masih menyukainya, dan dia masih menyukaimu, mengapa kalian tidak memperbaiki hubungan kalian saja? Maksudku, kau lihat sendiri, kan, kantung mata Hinata yang menghitam? Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan padanya?"

Sejujurnya, Sasuke memang tak bisa tinggal diam.

Ia ingin sekali menjenguk gadis itu saat ia tidak menampakkan diri di sekolah selama beberapa hari. Ia ingin sekali membawakannya benda apa pun yang Hinata sukai, lantas memperbaiki apa pun itu yang beberapa saat lalu terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Tetapi konflik batin itu sendri terjdi di pikiran Sasuke. Di satu sisi, ia ingin meminta maaf, mengatakan kepada gadis itu betapa ia menyayanginya, dan memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Tetapi, di sisi lain, Sasuke ingin memberikan waktu kepada Hinata untuk bersama dengan dirinya sendiri, meskipun itu terdengar kejam. Sasuke ingin Hinata menyadari keraguannya kepada Sasuke adalah hal yang salah. Pun, Sasuke ingin membuktikan apakah Hinata benar-benar menyukainya.

Apakah, ketika mereka berpisah, Hinata akan kembali ke sisinya.

Atau setidaknya menunggu Sasuke untuk darang menjemputnya, dan mengulang kembali hubungan mereka, dengan matang.

Namun belum sempat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi. Satu persatu murid di kelas itu mulai memasuki ruangan, diiringi tawa canda di sana-sini. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Sai, Sakura, dan Ino memasuki kelas, sengaja tak ingin bertatapan dengan si gadis beramput merah muda. Semenjak dirinya putus dengan Hinata, semakin banyak yang yakin bahwa Sasuke akan berpindah ke Sakura. Nyatanya, justru hal ini yang membuat Sasuke semakin merindukan Hinata dan ingin gadis itu cepat-cepat berada di sisinya, untuk seterusnya.

Suara langkah kaki Anko-sensei terdengar dari kelas. Sontak, siswa-siswi yang tadnya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka dengan tertib. Guru seksi itu memang terkenal galak. Galak, namun seksi. Seksi, namun galak. Dan cantik tentunya. Tapi, sekali lagi, galak. Sangat galak.

Memasuki ruangan dengan angkuh, Anko-sensei menebarkan pandangan mematikan pada seisi kelas. Buku absensi tersemat erat di genggamannya.

"Adakah yang belum memasuki ruangan kelas?"

Pertanyaan sependek itu mampu membuat seisi kelas panik dan menoleh ke sana ke mari. Anko-sensei adalah orang yang sangat benci dengan keterlambatan. Satu orang terlambat saja, bisa-bisa seisi kelas akan dihukum!

"Mana Gaara?" tanya Naruto pada Sai. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya selama jam makan siang," jawab Sai pelan.

"Aneh, padahal tasnya masih ada di sini," ujar Naruto sambil melirik bangku di sebelah Sai. "Dan Gaara bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka membolos. Gawat, sudah hampir lewat sepuluh menit, bisa-bisa seisi kelas mendapatkan hukuman."

Sebelumnya, kelas ini memang sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Anko-sensei tentang batas keterlambatan. Mereka sepakat bahwa keterlambatan maksimal hanyalah sepuluh menit. Lebih dari itu, sekelas akan mendapatkan hukuman.

"Hyuuga-san juga belum datang," suara Lee terdengar dari pojok belakang, "padahal tasnya masih ada di sini."

Mau tak mau, Sasuke mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Adakah yang bisa menghubungi mereka berdua dan menyuruh mereka cepat kembali ke kelas?" perintah Anko-sensei. "Kalau tidak, hari ini kita akan ulangan mendadak."

"A-APA?" Naruto hampir melunjak dari tempat duduknya. Ulangan fisika mendadak? Di hari sepanas ini? "Aku akan menghubungi mereka!"

Baru saja Naruto mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya, bersiap mengabari Hinata dan Gaara, pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka.

Dan tiba-tiba pula Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"A-apa?" Naruto tanpa sadar menganga. "Ti-tidak mungkin," ujarnya tak percaya. "Sa-Sasuke, i-ini—"

Tapi terlambat, sudah terlambat.

Sasuke sudah melihatnya.

Begitu pun seisi kelas, yang serentak menatap tak percaya pada arah pintu masuk.

Bagaimana bisa?

"Maaf, sensei, kami terlambat."

Bagaimana bisa Sabaku Gaara bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata Hyuuga?

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PS: Oke, semua readers boleh menampar saya sepuasnya :'( tapi setahun ini benar-benar sibuk, kuliah yang nggak ada hentinya, tugas, pe-er, proyek, sampai proses bikin novel sampai membuat saya menelantarkan fanfic ini. Tapi alhamdulillah, bulan-bulan ke depan rada senggang, jadi mau ngebut namatin, kalau bisa setiap weekend diupdate bersamaan denganS Saihate. Sekali lagi author minta maaf. Chapter ini pun dibuat buru-buru :') terimakasih atas kesetiaannya semuanya, semoga nanti kalau novel author udah terbit, berkenan ngereview juga ya :') arigatou, big thanks my readers :')<strong>

**AYA KOHAKU, 2012.**


	7. Chapter 7

Shikamaru Nara adalah laki-laki pemalas yang jenius sekaligus susah sekali—atau dapat dikatakan hampir tidak mungkin—jatuh cinta. Baginya, perempuan hanyalah makhluk menyebalkan dengan dandanan tebal dan suara tinggi yang dibuat-buat—setidaknya, hampir semua perempuan bertingkah seperti itu dalam pandangannya. Tapi bukan berarti hal ini mengakibatkan Shikamaru berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya.

Tidak, justru, Shikamaru pernah sekali jatuh cinta dengan seorang perempuan, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Cinta yang amat akut.

Adalah Ino Yamanaka yang pernah menempati hatinya selama bertahun-tahun. Segalanya berawal akibat hubungan orangtua mereka yang baik, yang menyebabkan Shikamaru mau tak mau sudah mengenal Ino sedari kecil. Waktu itu, yang ada dalam ingatan Shikamaru adalah gadis berambut _blonde_ dengan kulit bersih, pipi merah, suara yang meledak-ledak, dan sepasang bola mata yang indah—sangat indah dan jernih, dan karenanya Shikamaru sempat jatuh hati kepadanya. Ia telah menjaga perasaan itu diam-diam selama lebih dari lima tahun. Tapi cintanya adalah cinta pupus yang tak berakhir bagus, terlebih ketika gadis yang ia cintai mulai mengenal sepupu Uchiha Sasuke dan jatuh cinta kepadanya—Sai, nama laki-laki 'cantik' dengan senyum sarkastik itu, yang akhirnya memacari Ino Yamanaka hingga sekarang.

Memang, ia mengaku bersalah karena tidak memberitahu perihal perasaanya terhadap Ino dengan segera dan membiarkan Uchiha Sai merebut apa yang telah ia dambakan selama bertahun-tahun.

Dan hal itu membuat Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tidak pernah jatuh cinta lagi, setidaknya tidak sampai ia benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Tetapi kekuasaan Kami-sama memang tak pernah tertebak, dan kini Shikamaru telah kembali terkena panah dewa asmara, untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

><p><strong>From Y, to Y<strong>

by: Aya Kohaku

_Disclaimer: I'm not claiming any ownership from Naruto series_

_nor do I make money from this fic_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>: **Jealousy.**_  
><em>

"Hei, Shikamaru, mau sampai kapan kau memikirkan wanita itu terus?"

"Sudahlah Kiba, jangan ganggu dia! Jarang-jarang dia bisa kasmaran!"

"Bagaimana bisa kasmaran, temannya saja laki-laki semua."

"Diam kau, laki-laki penggemar anjing! Kau kira aku ini apa?"

"Kau? Bukannya kau laki-laki, Tenten?"

"Apa? Kau ingin merasakan tinjuku?"

Chouji menghela napas memandang tingkah laku sahabat-sahabatnya.

Siang ini, seperti biasa, mereka berlima berkumpul di rumah Tenten seusai sekolah. Yah, melakukan kegiatan yang sudah sejak dulu biasa mereka lakukan bersama. Mengerjakan pe-er, menonton televisi, bermain _Go, _atau apa pun sampai keempat laki-laki dalam kelompok itu merasa lelah dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Rumah bergaya Jepang milik Tenten itu memang sudah lama menjadi markas berkumpul mereka—terkadang mereka berkumpul pula di restoran keluarga Chouji—selain karena suasananya yang tenang, kenyataan bahwa Tenten sering ditinggal sendirian oleh orangtuanya di rumah seluas itu membuat keempat sahabatnya tak tega dan memilih untuk menemani gadis berwatak keras itu setiap harinya sampai mereka merasa kelelahan sendiri.

Mereka tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Namun mungkin segalanya akan lebih baik andai saja Hinata masih berada di sisi mereka.

Chouji menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba tidak mengingat saat-saat di mana mereka masih lengkap bersama Hinata. Mengungkit kembali masa lalu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana, Chouji tahu itu. Barangkali di antara sahabatnya yang lain, sejauh ini, hanya Chouji yang benar-benar pernah menyapa Hinata seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa minggu silam. Bukan berarti yang lainnya sudah tak merasa peduli lagi dengan Hinata. Malah, kentara sekali, mereka sangat memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkan Hinata, meskipun mereka tak berkeinginan untuk menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan di muka umum

Tetapi benteng yang telah mereka bangun sendiri itu semakin hari semakin rapuh, menyisakan perasaan bersalah dan rindu yang tak lagi dapat dibendung. Dan puncaknya adalah ketika Hinata berpisah dengan Sasuke.

Chouji tahu, keempat sahabatnya pun ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia pikirkan; mendatangi Hinata, menenangkannya, dan memberitahunya bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja—tak apa, apa, kau boleh menangis, karena kami ada di sini; menangislah sesuka hatimu.

Sebab kau memiliki kami, dan karenanya kau tak perlu khawatir akan air mata yang mesti tumpah dari pelupuk mata perakmu…

"Sungguh," tiba-tiba Chouji mendengar suara Shikamaru, berat dan dalam, "gadis itu sungguh cantik. Rambutnya yang nyentrik, kulitnya yang cokelat eksotis.."

"Sudah, biarkan saja dia bicara," sela Shino sebelum Kiba dan Tenten mulai memperdengarkan suara mereka. "Mau kalian berisik seperti apa pun, dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini, ia tak akan peduli."

Chouji menelengkan kepalanya, mengamati teman laki-lakinya yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Sementara yang diamati masih belum melepas pandangannya dari langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Matanya yang cokelat," sambung Shikamaru, tak peduli akan keadaan sekitarnya, "tubuh atletis…"

"Ia mulai kedengaran seperti sorang maniak."

"Ssst, diamlah."

"… Lalu bagaimana dengan kasarnya ia memanggilku si Kepala Nanas…"

"Dia adalah kakak perempuan Sabaku Gaara, Shikamaru."

Mendengar ini, Shikamaru langsung menegakakn tubuhnya.

"Ya, aku tahu, dan aku tak keberatan," senyum lima jarinya mengembang, menyebabkan empat orang lain di ruangan itu sejenak tak mengenalinya dikarenakan perubahan sifatnya yang begitu tiba-tiba, "gadis itu terlihat dewasa, dan sepertinya tidak merepotkan," ia mulai memandang langit-langit kembali, "tatapan matanya lurus dan tak gentar, cara berbicaranya pun keras dan percaya diri," Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan kehabisan kata-kata. "Dan lagi," sambungnya, kali ini menatap keempat sahabatnya lekat-lekat, "apa masalahnya kalau dia kakak dari seorang Sabaku Gaara?"

"Demi Tuhan, Shikamaru," Kiba menjambak rambutnya sendiri, nyaris frustasi, "kau baru bertemu dengan gadis itu tadi siang, dan dia hanya menanyakanmu di mana keberadaan adiknya yang berkepala merah itu!"

"Aa," Shikamaru melengkungkan bibir tipisnya ke bawah, membentuk sebuah sungutan, "ada banyak orang di halaman, berlalu-lalang, dan dia hanya bertanya padaku—itu tandanya semua ini memang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Kami-sama."

"Itu karena kau yang paling mencolok dengan rambut nanasmu!"

"Kau cemburu atau bagaimana, Kiba?"

Sejenak, Chouji menangkap Kiba menempelkan jemari telunjuk di dahinya sendiri, mengisyaratkan secara tak langsung bahwa Shikamaru sudah berangsur-angsur gila. Hal ini segera disambut oleh tenyum tertahan dari Tenten, Shino, dan pria gembul itu. Senyum tertahan itu perlahan-lahan kian membesar, membesar, lantas pecah menjadi pekikan tak tertahan sampai-sampai mereka harus memegangi perut mereka sendiri yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa, dan mesti mengambil nafas berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan tawa mereka yang tak kunjung usai. Bagaimana lagi, mereka tidak pernah menyangkan Shikamaru akan sebegini naksirnya dengan kakak perempuan Sabaku Gaara—siapa namanya lagi? Tema? Temari?—yang baru siang tadi ditemuinya di halaman sekolah; menanyakan apakah Shikamaru sekelas dengan adiknya dan apakah laki-laki berambut nanas itu kira-kira tahu di mana keberadaan Gaara.

Tapi rupanya Shikamaru telah jatuh cinta kepada wanita itu, sejak pertama ia meletakkan pandangannya pada sepasang mata cokelatnya yang hangat dan raut mukanya yang keras.

Dan belum pernah seumur hidup mereka, Shikamaru bertingkah sebegini aneh. Bahkan ia tak pernah berlaku seperti ini saat ia masih menyukai Ino Yamanaka.

Yah, cinta memang selalu bisa membuat orang lain menjadi gila.

"Hei, kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Shikamaru memasang wajah malasnya yang biasa, "memang kenapa kalau dia kakak dari Sabaku Gaara?"

Tawa keras yang tadinya meneyelimuti ruangan itu mendadak berhenti, tergantikan berpasang-pasang mata yang saling melempar pandang.

"Yah, kau tahu, kan,"Tenten membuka suaranya, "kabar bahwa Sabaku Gaara itu—"

"Aku tahu semuanya, kabar yang mengatakan Gaar adalah seorang berandalan yang berhubungan dengan Yakuza," potong Shikamaru serius, "tapi bukankah itu semua hanya berita simpang siur? Selama ini aku tak pernah melihatnya berkelahi, atau membolos, atau tidak mengerjakan tugas," ungkapnya. "Orang-orang hanya membuat isu karena penampilan luarnya yang terkesan dingin saja. Dan, toh, selama seminggu ini, kurasa ia juga berlaku baik terhadap Hinata, jadi apa yang salah dari dirinya?"

Shikamaru memang tidak berencana membawa-bawa nama Hinata dalam percakapan mereka siang ini, ia bahkan tidak pernah berniat untuk membicarakan Hinata sampai temannya benar-benar siap dan berpikiran sama dengannya. Tetapi sebaris huruf itu tanpa disadari keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, tanpa beban. Dan Shikamaru bukanlah laki-laki yang bodoh, ia jauh dari kata bodoh. Maka ketika ia sadar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, dan melihat tatapan mata kawan-kawannya yang tiba-tiba menggelap, ia buru-buru mengalihkan topik perbincangan dengan mengatakan, "Ah, ya, aku ingin memesan ramen, Kalian juga ingin pesan sesuatu?"

Namun keempat orang sahabatnya sudah terlanjur larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing mengenai Hinata.

Tentang, bagaimana pun mereka berusaha menghidarinya, pada akhirnya mereka memang tak dapat lagi berpura-pura mengacuhkannya dan menganggapnya tidak ada.

Barangkali memang kali ini mereka harus menghancurkan sendiri benteng pembatas yang telah tiga tahun belakangan ini tumbuh kokoh di antara kehidupan mereka dan Hinata.

"Aku merasa pathetic," desah Tenten yang langsung mendapat persetujuan tanpa kata-kata oleh sahabatnya. "Dan aku merasa sangat jahat," lanjutnya lagi, "aku bahkan sempat berpikir, mungkin lebih baik jika kita menyudahinya."

Hening masih setia bertengger di antara mereka.

"Sudahlah, teman-teman, aku sudah cukup berpura-pura."

Masih hening.

"Semakin hari aku semakin melihat punggungnya mengecil dan jemarinya menulang," Tenten membubuhi nada getir pada kalimatnya, "Hinata tak pernah sekurus saat ini. Aku tak suka melihatnya."

Bukan, bukan begitu, maksudku…

"Aku khawatir," Tenten tersenyum lembut, "aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya."

Dan kami pun merasakan hal yang sama…

"Aku ingin memperbaiki persahabatan ini."

Sangat ingin…

"Aku ingin kita menyudahi perang dingin ini."

Dan kita akan menjadi utuh.

"Mungkin kita memang tidak bisa terus berlama-lama menghindarinya."

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu ini, Hinata mengenal Sabaku Gaara.<p>

Yang artinya, sudah seminggu pula sejak ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu di atap sekolah dan terlibat konflik yang rumit dengannya.

Pun, sudah dua minggu ini ia berpisah dari Sasuke.

Sudah seminggu ini juga kabar miring yang menyatakan Hinata telah berpindah hati ke Gaara tersebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Dan Hinata sepertinya agak tidak ambil pusing dengan segala hal yang orang-orang bicarakan tentang dirinya itu. Seperti apa yang Gaara ajarkan kepadanya.

Tak usah didengarkan, katanya. Tak usah didengarkan, setidaknya untuk saat ini, di mana ia telah mulai dapat menguasai rasa takutnya.

Perasaan lemahnya.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya giliran absen sebelas sampai lima belas!" seru Guy-sensei melalui speaker. Pagi ini, pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran olahraga yang dibina oleh guru super enerjik yang tak pernah kehabisan semangat, Guy-sensei, yang merupakan guru favorit dari Rock Lee. Konon, katanya, kalau kau memperhatikan mereka baik-baik, akan ada aura berbentuk bunga api yang besar di belakang punggung mereka. Entah itu benar atau tidak, yang jelas tak ada yang begitu tertarik mencari tahu penyebab dari semangat muda yang berapi-api dari kedua laki-laki nyentrik ini.

"Ayo, anak-anak! Tunjukkan semangat jiwa muda kaliaaan!"

Jadwal pelajaran olahraga hari ini adalah test kecepatan berlari. Anak-anak kelas Hinata telah memenuhi halaman belakang sekolah yang memang memiliki lintasan berlari sedari pukul setengah enam pagi. Hari yang terlalu dingin untuk berlari, sebenarnya, dan Hinata tidak merasa terlalu enak dengan keadaan tubuhnya pagi ini, seperti meriang. Mungkin akibat ia belum sarapan tadi pagi, atau akibat ia terlalu lama begadang menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Yang jelas kepalanya terasa ringan sekali pagi ini, seolah-olah ia bisa pecah kapan saja hanya karena satu senggolan.

"Ah, jangan memikirkan itu sekarang," ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan suara pelan yang tak lebih keras dari desau angin, "sekarang giliranku tiba, aku harus memberikan yang terbaik."

Hinata mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Guy-sensei. Setelah mengencangkan tali sepatunya, ia segera menuju lintasan yang telah ditentukan, sedikit terkejut begitu mendapati Gaara berada di lintasan sebelahnya, melemaskan otot-otot kakinya tanpa memperdulikan wanita-wanita yang memuji bagaimana ia bisa memiliki kaki yang jenjang dan putih untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Hinata memainkan mata lavendernya, tanpa sadar telah mengamati pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Sabaku Gaara, nama itu terkesan dingin, dan kaku, sedingin gerak-geriknya yang hampir tak beremosi. Pipi pucat laki-laki itu agak memerah karena kedinginan, tak terlalu kentara bila dibandingkan rambutnya yang kian memerah darah di pagi yang tak terlalu bercahaya ini. Bola matanya yang biru kehijauan fokus pada sepasang kakinya yang tengah berlatih, terlihat semakin indah di antara helaian rambut yang jatuh di atas alis tipisnya—warna yang sangat kontras, merah dan biru kehijauan, mengingatkan Hinata akan warna laut dangkal yang jernih.

Laki-laki ini memang tampan, Hinata tak dapat menyangkalnya.

Tetapi tidak cukup begitu saja. Sebab baginya, Sabaku Gaara ini lebih ia anggap sebagai…

"Apa kau akan berdiri begitu saja dan tak masuk ke dalam areamu?" ia mendengar suara baritone yang telah seminggu ini familiar di telinganya.

"A-ah," rasa gugup itu masih saja menyerang dirinya tatkala ia berbicara dengan Gaara, "baiklah."

Bisikan-bisikan mengenai dirinya mulai terdengar di antara kerumunan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Jangan didengarkan."

"A-aku tak mendengarkannya."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Cukup sampai di situ percakapan mereka, tetapi Hinata tak pernah merasa keberatan.

Peluit Guy-sensei ditiup, menandakan kloter Hinata sudah mulai boleh berlari. Tetapi Gaara adalah Gaara, dan laki-laki tetaplah laki-laki. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia berada di garis sebelah Hinata, sejurus kemudian tahu-tahu ia sudah memimpin barisan, berada jauh di Hinata tertinggal dari yang lainnya, sbab ia memang sengaja tak berusaha banyak kali ini, tubuhnya hanya akan semakin terasa tak enak jika ia memaksa. Apalagi, udara pagi yang masih dingin tak cukup baik ditangkal oleh jaket sportnya, entah mengapa. Padahal ia tidak pernah merasa kedinginan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"A-ah, aku harus berusaha," ia kembali menyemangati dirinya, "aku tidak lemah, aku tidak lemah, tidak lemah."

Hinata mempercepat derapan kakinya, menyelesaikan satu putaran dari tiga jatah putaran yang mesti ia tempuh. Namun, semakin ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya, semakin hawa tak enak itu muncul di seputaran perutnya. Ia mencoba memelankan kembali larinya, namun tak bisa, kepalanya justru semakin bekunang-kunang, pandangannya mengabur. Suara-suara riuh di sekitarnya perlahan timbul tenggelam, terasa seperti televisi rusak yang diputar dengan volume sangat keras hingga membuat telinganya terasa sakit.

"Aku tidak lemah," ia terus mengulangi kalimat itu di sela-sela nafasnya yang kian tak teratur.

Dan potret itu tiba-tiba menusuknya.

Lalu tanpa sengaja bola mata mereka saling berpandangan.

Sasuke, Hinata yakin sekali itu Sasuke, meski pun pandangannya agak kabur oleh rasa kunang-kunang yang bermain di kepalanya, ia yakin sekali apa yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke, berdiri sendiri dengan angkuhnya di antara kerumunan kawan-kawan sekelasnya, memancarkan aura tampannya yang sampai sekarang pun tak dapat ditolak Hinata. bola matanya sekilas menusuk lurus ke dalam bola mata Hinata, namun ia buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya kepada sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya, mengajaknya bicara dengan ceria.

Rambut pink itu, mata emerald itu...

Hinata merasakan hatinya menciut.

Perasaan dengan Gaara adalah perasaan yang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia alami dengan Sasuke, itu adalah sebuah fakta. Dan Gaara tempo hari telah berterus terang bahwa ia tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadap Hinata, meski Hinata sendiri sampai sekarang tak dapat mengerti apa motif Gaara untuk membuat Sasuke cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka berdua yang timbul secara tak sengaja. Barangkali ada hal lain yang ditangkap Gaara dari Hinata, hal yang tak dapat ia temui pada perempuan-perempuan lain, yang sampai sekarang belum Hinata ketahui itu apa. Namun, tingkah Gaara memang tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki yang sedang berusaha mendekatinya. Ia tak mendatangi Hinata, ia tak berbicara banyak dengannya, ia tak segan-segan menindasnya, tetapi ia juga tak menolak saat Hinata berada dalam areal kehidupannya.

Namun, perasaan Hinata dengan Sasuke, sampai sekarang tetap saja ia masih tak dapat menghilangkan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Dan melihat Sasuke berbicara di depan umum dengan seorang Sakura Haruno, rasanya...

Sasuke…

"… Ta, HINATA!"

Ah…

Dunianya sudah berputar dengan sangat hebat ketika ia mendengar suara melengking khas milik Naruto menggema di udara. Kakinya seperti menabrak sesuatu yang keras, entah apa; bisa jadi batu, bisa jadi tumpukan kerikil. Kepalanya pusing bukan main, dan napasnya kian tak berharmoni. Kata-kata aku tidak lemah masih bergaung di pikirannya ketika pandangannya beralih perlahan-lahan dari sosok tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura yang semakin memudar, berganti semak-semak rambut berwarna merah darah dan sepasang mata biru kehijauan yang jernih yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya terasa gelap.

"Sa-su-ke…"

Dan Hinata ambruk.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

><p>"Apa kau yakin, kau tidak apa-apa?"<p>

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Tenten…"

"Ja-jangan tersenyum begitu! Aku bertanya serius!"

"Aku hanya sangat senang."

Hinata menyimpulkan senyum tulusnya lagi.

"Li-lihat?" ia melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati. "Aku sudah bisa berjalan."

Tenten memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Memang sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu pulang, Hinata."

"Ti-tidak, jangan!" Hinata buru-buru menolak. "A-aku sudah menghubungi Neji-nii dan dia sudah dalam perjalanan—"

Ada yang tiba-tiba berubah dari raut muka Tenten.

Hinata menahan senyum bahagianya.

"Atau kau memang sengaja menungguku karena kau ingin bertemu Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata main-main.

Wajah Tenten semakin memerah, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Hari ini adalah hari yang tak akan Hinata lupa dalam sejarahnya hidupnya.

Ia tidak ingat apa-apa soal test kecepatan lari tadi pagi. Yang ia tahu, saat matanya terbuka, ia sudah berada di ruang kesehatan dikelilingi oleh kelima 'mantan' sahabatnya.

Atau bisa dikatakan, 'mantan' sahabat yang saat ini telah kembali menjadi teman baiknya.

Hinata tidak pernah berpikir hari ini akan tiba dengan sebegini cepat. Ia memang selalu berdoa agar hubungannya dengan Tenten, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Shino akan membaik seperti semula dan mereka dapat bersahabat kembali, tetapi Hinata tak pernah menyangka bahwa hari ini akan tiba di saat ia memang benar-benar membutuhkan sosok yang dapat menyokongnya. Tentu, Gaara mungkin dapat dikatakan teman atau paling tidak kenalan yang secara tidak langsung mau menemainya saat makan siang dengan syarat ia membawakan jatah makan siang unuknya juga, tetapi ia tak dapat berbicara panjang lebar soal masalahnya dengan orang kaku semacam Gaara. Ia membutuhkan sosok sahabat yang dapat menyokongnya, terutama Tenten.

Karena Tenten adalah seorang perempuan, sama seperti dirinya, jadi ia yang paling dapat mengerti apa yang Hinata rasakan.

Sungguh, Hinata tak dapat berhenti bersyukur kepada Kami-sama atas hari ini, atas kejutan besar yang didapatnya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu sekali lagi," bisik Hinata, masih menahan senyum bahagianya.

"Kau bisa ikut berkumpul dengan kami besok siang dan kau bisa memelukku sepuasnya di sana," dalih Tenten, "aku hanya tidak ingin ada berita buruk lain yang menimpa dirimu karena kau berpelukan dengan seorang perempuan di koridor sekolah."

Tawa Hinata lepas ke udara mendengar jawaban Tenten.

"Tapi aku benar-benar merindukan kalian."

"Kau kira kami tidak?"

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri."

Tenten mencubit pipi Hinata gemas.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas, apa kau yakin kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Tenten khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa," ia mengangguk mantap, "pergilah, kau akan terlambat. Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Kurenai-sensei, beliau cukup galak."

Sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan pelukan Tenten, erat di seputaran tubuhnya, sebelum akhirnya gadis berambut cokelat itu pergi menuju kelas sambil menggumamkan permintaan bahwa Hinata mesti mengirimkan salamnya untuk Neji. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa geli mendengar gaya bicara Tenten yang malu-malu. Selama ini pun ternyata ia masih menyukai Neji-nii, meski sudah bertahun-tahun perasaan itu bertepuk sebelah tangan sebab Neji-nii yang tak terlalu peduli akan hubungan percintaan.

Hinata menghela napasnya.

Ah, hari yang indah, dalam artian sebenarnya…

Hinata melangkah menuju lokernya, mempersiapkan barang-barangnya. Rasa sakit di kakinya masih terasa, tetapi ia tak merasa masalah jika harus berjalan sedikit lagi sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Ia telah meminta Neji-nii untuk menjemputnya lebih awal dan sepupu tampannya itu langsung menyanggupi permintaannya. Hinata hanya butuh mengistirahatkan kakinya dan makan banyak sampai ia benar-benar sembuh. Beruntung, hari ini adalah hari Kamis den esok sekolah mesti diliburkan karena ada pertemuan orang tua siswa demi membahas pemilihan universitas, jadi ia memiliki beberapa hari untuk beristirahat sampai hari Senin kembali tiba.

"Universitas, ya.." Hinata membuka pintu lokernya, "aku belum memikirkan itu sampai sekarang."

Apakah aku lebih baik meneruskan jenjang pendidikan di bangku perkuliahan atau menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai penerus utama keluarga Hyuuga...

Apa aku memang ingin menjadi pewaris utama?

"Tidak, aku tidak menginginkannya."

Aku hanya ingin menjalani suatu kehidupan yang normal, sama seperti yang lainnya.

"Mungkin, aku lebih baik...," kata-katanya menggantung begitu saja sewaktu ia teringat sesuatu, "ah, aku belum berterimakasih kepada Sabaku-san!"

Seisi sekolah ini sudah tahu bahwa Gaara lah orang yang membopong Hinata saat perempuan itu tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya di kelas olahraga tadi pagi.

Seperti pangeran yang menggendong puteri, begitu Tenten menggambarkan situasinya. Gaara tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sampingnya dan menahan tubuh Hinata sebelum benar-benar ambruk ke tanah dan langsung membawa gadis berambut indigo itu ke ruang kesehatan tanpa banyak bicara, melupakan test larinya. Adegan dramatis itu disaksikan oleh hampir semua penghuni sekolah yang kebetulan menyaksikan lewat jendela, menjadi saksi kebaikan seorang Sabaku Gaara di antara desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa di balik wajah tampannya yang datar, ia adalah salah satu keturunan Yakuza. Mungkin dia adalah laki-laki yang baik, begitu komentar orang-orang terhadap tindakan Gaara pgi itu.

Setengah hatinya, Hinata merasa senag karena orang-orang mulai mengubah pandangan mereka mengenai Gaara.

Tetapi, di sisi lain, ada yang membuat Hinata sangat kecewa.

Bukan, bukan berarti Hinata tak menghargai pertolongan Gaara, ia sangat menghargainya dan sangat berterima kasih atas sikap pedulinya.

Tetapi dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Hinata setengah berharap bahwa Sasuke lah yang datang menolongnya, yang membopongnya, yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, lantas…

Lantas...

_Tap, tap, tap._

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendenkat, Hinata refleks menolehkan kepalanya, hanya demi mendapati sesosok laki-laki yang sama sekali tak pernah ia duga akan muncul di saat-saat seperti ini; sekaligus sosok yang sedang tak ingin ia temui.

Sasuke.

"A-ah.."

Sial, sekarang ia tidak paham harus berbuat apa.

Hinata hampir lupa bahwa lokernya hanya berjarak dua kolom dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Tahu begini, Hinata tidak akan menolak tawaran Tenten untuk diantarkan pulang...

Sedetik kemudian, ia mendengar suara loker yang terbuka, dua blok di sebelah kanannya. Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa saat pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Hinata, terus melanjutkan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Dinding es terbentuk di antara mereka, menyebabkan Hinata gemetar atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan, namun ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menampakkan perasaan gugupnya, degup jantungnya...

Dan raut wajah sedihnya.

Bola mata Hinata melirik ke samping, terus berusaha menahan degup jantungnya yang mengencang dan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Sasuke sendiri masih tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Hinata, ia sibuk memasukkan buku-buku tebal ke dalam lokernya. Kelihatannya ia baru saja selesai pelatihan olimpiade lagi, yang tandanya ia baru saja menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura yang juga termasuk dalam tim cerdas cermat itu—Shikamaru kebetulan tak dapat ikut pelatihan hari ini dikarenakan urusan keluarga yang mendadak. Praktisnya, Sasuke baru saja menghabiskan beberapa jam berdua saja dengan Haruno Sakura, kan?

Berdua saja.

Dan bukankah absensi Sasuke dan Sakura tak berjarak begitu jauh? Hanya terpaut dua nomer? Artinya, kloter tes kecepatan berlari mereka di kelas olahraga tadi sama, kan? Si Sasuke dan Sakura itu?

Dan Sasuke maupun Sakura sama sekali tidak mengunjungi Hinata saat ia masih terbaring di ruang kesehatan tadi, kan?

Betapa kompaknya.

Ah, Hinata tak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

Rasanya ia sungguh muak.

"Kau," ia mendengar suara yang membuat degup jantungnya tiba-tiba berubah tak karuan, "bagaimana keadaan kakimu?"

Hinata menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Hidungnya kembang kempis sendiri memikirkan kata-kata apa yang mesti ia ucapkan.

Sasuke mengajaknya bicara?

Di lorong loker yang sepi dan tak ada satu pun orang yang lewat, hanya menyisakan ia dan Sasuke berdua saja—

—apa yang mesti Hinata lakukan?

"A-aku ti-tidak a-apa-apa."

Sial, Hinata tidak suka dirinya yang gugup dan tergagap begini.

"Aa…"

Gemetar, Hinata mengunci lokernya, bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menyelamatkan jantungnya yang kian berlari di tempat. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke mengajaknya berbicara lagi, "Gaara sepertinya sangat perhatian denganmu, ya?"

Hinata tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang karena rencananya dengan Gaara untuk membuat Sasuke cemburu berhasil dengan sukses atau malah ia harus kesal mengingat tingkah Sasuke yang sama sekali tak mempedulikan keadaaannya seharian ini.

"Dia adalah teman yang baik," jawab Hinata pendek, kedua tangannya mengenggam buku yang ia taruh di depan dadanya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya," sahut Sasuke, pandangannya masih kepada lokernya, "aku," lalu dengan cekatan ia mengunci loker itu, dan kembali berujar, "bisa melihatnya denagn sangat jelas."

Hinata tidak suka keadaan ini.

Ini bukan Sasuke yang ia kenal.

Ini… Ini Sasuke yang ia takuti.

"A-aku permisi dulu, jemputanku sudah menunggu—"

Kata-kata Hinata berhenti sampai di situ, cukup sampai di situ.

Sebab belum lagi ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah merasakan punggungnya bertubrukan dengan pintu loker dan dua buah buku yang ia genggam sudah jatuh, berserakan ke lantai—sepasang lengan kekar telah menahan pergerakan tubuhnya, membuatnya tak bisa lari ke mana-mana, tertahan di satu sudut pada ruangan itu.

Tak ada orang yang lewat sama sekali, tak ada angin, dan tak ada hujan.

Sejurus kemudian yang dapat Hinata rasakan hanyalah syaraf-syarafnya yang melemas, sepasang matanya yang tertutup, nafas berat Sasuke yang jatuh teratur di bawah lehernya, jemari Sasuke yang bertengker di pinggangnya, wangi badannya yang maskulin, dan bibir tipis milik laki-laki berambut raven itu yang telah tertempel di bibirnya, setengah memaksa tetapi juga membuat Hinata menagih.

Sasuke telah merangsek maju, mendekapnya, menciumnya, tanpa permisi dan tanpa peringatan apa pun sebelumnya, membuat Hinata sejenak merasa terbang, tak merasakan kesadarannya.

Hangat.

Dan Hinata tak kuasa menolak.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**A/N :  
><strong>

**Di sela-sela kegalauan hati dan kuliah yang berat, akhirnya update juga. Maaf tengah malam baru bisa update :') Nggak bisa berkata banyak, karena dah ngantuk ini mata XD pokoknya, semoga readers suka dengan chapter ini, dan maaf kaalu banyak typo, ngetiknya sambil ngantuk :) Arigatou...  
><strong>

**Aya Kohaku, 2012.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"Ga-Gaara-kun, bisa ki-kita bicara?"

Hiruk pikuk tawa terdengar di setiap sudut koridor yang ada di Konoha High School, ditimpal oleh langkah-langkah kaki yang berlarian kecil menuju loker. Murid-murid perempuan sibuk berpelukan satu sama lain, merencanakan kegiatan yang dapat mereka lewati bersama selama libur musim panas: kencan, gōkon, pantai, menginap di resort, kemping bersama, atau yang paling umum ditunggu, festival kembang api.

Gaara mungkin merupakan satu dari beberapa laki-laki yang ingin segera melarikan diri dari sekolah demi menghindari serangan 'pengakuan' dari para gadis. Di saat-saat seperti ini, di hari akhir sekolah menjelang libur musim panas, murid-murid wanita maupun pria akan sibuk menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang mereka sukai. Hal ini seperti sudah menjadi tradisi di sekolah elit tersebut. Namun, bagi seorang Sabaku Gaara, momen 'mendebarkan' ini justru ingin sekali ia hindari.

Setiap tahunnya, tidak terhitung berapa banyak siswi (dan siswa) Konoha High School yang 'menembaknya' di awal libur musim panas. Semua bernasib sama, tertolak secara merata dan mentah-mentah. Tetapi, anomali penggemar Gaara tak pernah menyusut. Malah, bertambah, bagaimana pun isu palsu tentang dirinya yang merupakan anggota _yakuza_ telah susah payah ia sebar agar mereka tak usah lagi mendekati dirinya. Hasilnya, nihil. Tak semua orang termakan oleh isu yang ia buat. Terlebih, saat ini Gaara sudah merupakan senior, di mana kelulusannya hanya tinggal menunggu tujuh sampai delapan bulan lagi. Jangan ditanya, jumlah murid perempuan (dan 'laki-laki') yang mengincar dirinya kian membesar—beberapa bahkan sudah mengerlingkan sebelah mata mereka kepada Gaara semenjak pukul tujuh pagi tadi.

Maka, tak ada jalan lain yang dapat ia tempuh selain kabur, melarikan diri secepat mungkin begitu bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ia cepat-cepat berlari menuruni tangga, berjalan menuju lokernya, memastikan seluruh barang pentingnya telah ia masukkan tas, mengunci pintu loker dengan cepat dan tepat, lantas melesat keluar gedung sekolah melalui pintu belakang, mengendap ke parkiran, melesap ke dalam mobil pribadinya, dan langsung tancap gas.

Namun, belum pula ia berhasil sampai ke parkiran secara selamat dan diam-diam, seseorang telah lebih dulu memanggil namanya.

"A-aku tak akan lama! Ha-hanya sebentar saja, bo-boleh, kan?"

Ah, dia, Hinata Hyuuga.

Si gadis pemalu dengan pipi yang selalu merah merona.

"Ha-hanya sebentar, aku janji—"

Gaara tak menjawab.

Langkah-langkah kaki itu sudah semakin terdengar mendekat.

Yang ada, ia menarik pergelangan Hinata, membawa gadis pucat itu lari ke parkiran—setengah memaksa. Semua berjalan begitu cepat. Sejurus kemudian, ia sudah berada di dalam mobil pribadinya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara untuk segera tancap gas, melaju keluar areal Konoha High School, menghindari kerumunan gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya dari pintu gerbang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Gaara dapat menghela napas lega.

Sejenak saja.

Sebab, ia baru sadar siapa yang tengah terduduk di kursi sebelahnya—sesosok gadis berambut violet, ternganga, memeluk sabuk penumpang dengan tatapan mata traumatis.

Ah, benar juga.

Gaara tak pernah berniat membawa Hyuuga Hinata turut serta dalam rencananya.

* * *

><p><strong>From Y, to Y<strong>

by: Aya Kohaku

_Disclaimer: I'm not claiming any ownership from Naruto series_

_nor do I make money from this fic_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Firework Festival<strong>

"Jadi, kenapa mereka ada di sini?"

_Krik._

"Merepotkan," Shikamaru berdecak, bangkit dari tikar yang telah mereka gelar, "Shino, temani aku ke kamar mandi! Jangan hiraukan Kiba dan ocehannya."

_Krik._

"Kejam! Berlaku seperti itu kepada sahabatmu sendiri!" teriak Kiba kepada sosok Shikamaru dan Shino yang berjalan menjauh.

_Krik._

"Semua ini karena kalian!"

_Krik._

"He-hei, jangan diam saja! Sebenarnya kenapa kalian berada di sini?"

_Krik. Krik._

Sontak, dua pasang mata khas keluarga Hyuuga berpandangan sekilas.

"Aku dipercaya oleh pamanku untuk menjaga Hinata-sama. Lagipula, aku juga ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak coba-coba mengajak Hinata-sama untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak."

Sampai di sini, Kiba sudah bersiap mengacungkan tinjunya.

Namun rupanya masih ada sahutan lain atas pertanyaannya.

"Festival ini terbuka untuk umum, Inuzuka-san," terdengar suara berat seorang gadis yang terkesan _tsundere_, "dan benar kata Neji-nii, meninggalkan Hinata-nee dengan laki-laki sepertimu hanya bisa membuat kami cemas."

Rupa-rupanya, bukan hanya Hinata yang mampu memiliki rona merah pekat di pipinya.

"A-apa yang kalian bicarakan, hah! A-aku tidak mengerti!"

Dan bukan hanya Hinata yang mampu berbicara terbata-bata bercampur gugup.

"Te-Tenten! Kau berada di pihakku, kan?" Kiba mencoba mencari bantuan. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengusir kedua orang ini? De-dengan pukulan mautmu—"

"Diamlah Kiba, kau sungguh berisik."

Oh, tidak.

Gadis berambut cokelat yang baru saja ia ajak bicara itu rupanya tak mendengarkan ocehannya sama sekali.

Sahabat baiknya itu sama sekali tak berada di pihak Kiba.

Justru, Tenten terlalu sibuk memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Hyuuga Neji.

Kepada laki-laki yang sudah bertahun-tahun ini ia sukai.

"Tenten?" Kiba menatap sahabatnya dengan sorot mata terluka. "Bagaimana bisa, kau—"

"Aku tidak keberatan," gadis itu memotong ucapan Kiba kembali. Agak canggung, ia mencoba menyunggingkan secarik senyum.

Gagal.

Senyum yang terbentuk terlihat sangat tidak alami dan menakutkan.

Namun Tenten tidak peduli.

"A-a-aku ti-tidak ke-ke-beratan jika Ne-Ne-Ne-N-N-N-Ne-Neji-sama berkenan mengikuti—"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Hinata-nee lama betul, Neji-nii?"

_Krik._

Sungguh, Tenten tiba-tiba bernafsu mencekik leher Hanabi Hyuuga.

Ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk Neji dan bocah tengil itu sudah berani memotong ucapannya!

Hari ini, genap dua minggu libur musim panas berlalu. Tiga hari yang lalu, ketika mereka tengah berkumpul di rumah Tenten, Chouji datang tergopoh-gopoh sembari membawa selebaran berisi festival kembang api besar-besaran yang diadakan di lapangan tepi sungai, tak begitu jauh dari kompleks tempat tinggal mereka. Sewaktu kecil, mereka—Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Shino—sering mengunjungi festival kembang api yang sama setiap libur musim panas. Hanya saja, dikarenakan 'permusuhan' mereka selama tiga tahun ini, mereka tak pernah sempat menghabiskan masa-masa musim panas bersama. Karenanya, begitu persahabatan mereka telah terjalin kembali, Tenten berusaha keras agar mereka berenam dapat mengunjungi festival kembang api bersama lagi di tahun ini, mengingat musim panas kali ini merupakan musim panas terakhir mereka sebagai murid sekolah atas. Tahun depan, mereka sudah mengusung status mahasiswa, dan tidak ada jaminan bahwa tak akan ada satu atau dua dari mereka yang mengambil kuliah di luar Tokyo, atau bahkan di luar Jepang.

Entah apa sebabnya, sedari Chouji membawa selebaran festival kembang api itu, Tenten sudah memiliki firasat bahwa ia mesti berdandan layaknya seorang perempuan pada umumnya dan memakai yukata. Biasanya, ia hanya berdandan ala kadarnya: celana kedodoran, kaus polos, topi, rambut diikat ekor kuda ke belakang, dan tas selempang. Pun, Tenten tak pernah sekali saja berkeinginan untuk menyapukan kosmetik ke wajahnya.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk berubah.

Lima jam sebelum festival dimulai, ia meminta pelayan pribadinya untuk mendadaninya secantik mungkin. Hasilnya, luar biasa. Rambutnya yang biasanya hanya diikat asal-asalan ala gadis Tionghoa sekarang berubah menjadi gulungan yang dihias oleh pita rambut berbentuk bunga dan kupu-kupu. Yukata yang ia kenakan berwarna biru kalem, tak terlalu mencolok jika disandingkan dengan kulitnya yang cenderung cokelat. Riasannya pun sederhana, namun masih terlihat manis. Kelima temannya bahkan sampai tak dapat mengenalinya saat mereka bertemu di tempat yang sudah mereka janjikan tadi.

Tenten telah datang paling awal demi mencari titik yang paling strategis di lapangan itu. Ia menggelar tikar di spot yang mirip undak-undakan—setelah berhasil merebutnya dari dua orang ibu rumah tangga yang juga mengincar spot tersebut—lantas duduk manis seperti seorang Lady, menanti teman-temannya datang satu per satu. Ia menunggu lebih dari setengah jam, namun tak ada satu pun sahabatnya yang muncul. Sementara itu, lapangan sudah mulai sesak oleh pengunjung dan penjual makanan serta _stand-stand_ permainan. Tenten mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Ketika ia sudah hampir kembali ke sifat asalnya, suara Kiba terdengar melengking dari kejauhan, "Teman-teman! Ternyata gadis di sana itu memang benar-benar Tenten!"

Mungkin Tenten sudah memukul Kiba kalau saja ia tidak memandang sesosok laki-laki bertubuh tegap yang berdiri di samping Hinata.

Dan ternyata firasat Tenten untuk berdandan habis-habisan tak berakhir sia-sia.

Sebab, di luar dugaannya, Hinata membawa serta Hyuuga Neji bersamanya.

Demi Tuhan.

Seorang Hyuuga Neji yang selalu Tenten sukai!

"Ah, teman-teman! Maafkan aku, antrian jajanannya panjang sekali! Stand makanan dan permainan benar-benar penuh!"

Mendengar suara Chouji yang datang dari kejauhan, Tenten pun tersadar dari renungan panjangnya.

"Ah, Akimichi-san, kebetulan sekali, aku sangat haus," ujar Hanabi ceria.

"Apa kopi dingin pesananku dan Shino ada?" timbrung Shikamaru yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi, tanpa permisi langsung merenggut kresek putih besar yang ditenteng Chouji.

"Huwaaah, akhirnya tenggorokanku lega!"

"Tenten, cara bicaramu sangat tidak cocok dengan yukata femininmu itu."

"Diam, Chouji. Salahmu lama sekali," Tenten mengecilkan suaranya, tersadar bahwa Neji menatapnya dengan alis tertekuk. "Omong-omong," ia berdeham, berusaha mengalihkan topik, "kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang, ya?"

…

"Ah, iya," Kiba mencubit dagunya sendiri, "aku juga merasa ada yang hilang."

"Aku juga begitu," Shino mengeluarkan suara untuk pertama kalinya di malam ini, "seperti ada yang belum lengkap."

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Lalu kesadaran itu seperti menampar mereka keras-keras.

Benar juga.

"DI MANA HINATA?"

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ja-jadi, ka-kau juga tersesat?"<p>

Laki-laki yang ia ajak bicara hanya mengangguk kecil, tak berkata apa-apa.

Hinata tertawa.

"Tadi aku berjalan bersama Naruto dan yang lain," akhirnya suara berat itu terdengar, "lalu aku berhenti untuk membeli takoyaki, namun rupanya mereka tidak menyadarinya," ia menerangkan, "dan aku tidak sedang membawa ponsel. Jadi kukira, aku lebih baik menunggu di sini saja, ketimbang berdiri sendiri di kerumunan seramai itu."

Tawa Hinata mengeras.

Laki-laki itu tidak keberatan.

"A-aku tengah mengantri kembang gula bersama Chouji, temanku yang ge-gembul itu," celetuk Hinata tanpa diminta. Sekali lagi, laki-laki itu tak merasa keberatan. "Lalu, tahu-tahu, a-aku sudah terpisah dengannya," rona merah di pipi Hinata membias perlahan-lahan, semakin tampak jelas oleh terpaan lampu warna-warni yang dipasang di sudut-sudut festival tersebut, "da-dan aku pun tak membawa ponsel."

"Seperti memang sudah ditakdirkan bertemu," laki-laki itu bergumam.

"Ka-kau berbicara sesuatu, Sabaku-san?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak," ia berbohong. Kepalanya meneleng sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata yang semestinya ia ucapkan. "Kau terlihat cantik, Hyuuga-san."

Sungguh, dengan berkata seperti itu, ia sebenarnya tak bermaksud apa-apa.

Gaara hanya sekedar menirukan apa yang pernah Kankuro, kakak laki-lakinya, ajarkan kepadanya mengenai perempuan.

Kakak laki-lakinya pernah berkata bahwa perempuan suka pujian. Jadi, setiap kali kau kehabisan bahan untuk berbicara dengan seorang perempuan, pujilah dirinya. Setiap kali kau mencari alasan untuk menghindar, pujilah dirinya. Tak ada satu pun perempuan yang dapat luput dari keampuhan pujian. Ingat, Gaara, tak ada satu pun. Tak ada satu pun perempuan yang dapat menolak jika ia dibilang cantik, terlebih oleh laki-laki misterius dan tampan seperti kau.

Namun, tidak begitu halnya yang Hinata rasakan.

Wajahnya seketika memanas begitu Gaara menyebutkan pujian tersebut. Rasanya berbeda dengan ketika Kiba yang mengucapkannya. Setengah jam yang lalu, Hinata ingat sekali, Kiba, dengan pipi yang merona merah, telah mengatakan betapa Hinata terlihat cantik memakai yukata putih keunguan dengan _obi_ merah jambu peninggalan mendiang Okaa-san-nya. Bukan apa-apa, Hinata pun sadar betul akan perasaan yang Kiba miliki terhadapnya. Namun bagi Hinata, Kiba adalah sahabat baik, ia tak ingin melibatkan asmara dalam persahabatan ini. Lagipula, Kiba sedari kecil sudah sering memuji Hinata dan menyebutnya cantik. Hinata sendiri jarang mendapatkan pujian itu dari laki-laki lain yang bukanlah sahabat atau anggota keluarganya. Jadi, rasanya akan jauh berbeda, ketika seseorang yang tak dapat dibilang teman, sahabat, atau anggota keluargamu, berkata bahwa kau terlihat cantik.

Seperti yang dulu pernah dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Dulu.

Ya.

Dulu.

"Hyuuga-san?"

Namun, laki-laki di hadapannya ini sungguh lucu.

Ia begitu polos.

Ia begitu kikuk.

Ia mengingatkan Hinata akan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mau takoyaki?" Gaara bertanya lagi, sedikit tak peduli, lalu melanjutkan dengan gumaman, "Aku masih ingin memakan takoyaki."

Ia sungguh lucu, bahkan ketika ia tak bermaksud demikian, namun ia acapkali membuat Hinata tertawa dengan sendirinya.

"Tapi festival ini begitu ramai," ia terus bergumam, "aku tidak yakin apakah kita dapat melewatinya atau tidak."

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Hinata tertawa.

Menggelikan rasanya, ketika Hinata mencoba mencari ketenangan di atap sekolah sebulan yang lalu, dari enam ratus tujuh puluh dua murid yang ada di Konoha High School, justru Sabaku Gaara yang secara tak sengaja ia temui, orang yang barangkali berada di urutan terakhir dalam daftar manusia yang ingin Hinata kenal. Namun segalanya mengalir, bak suratan. Dan sekarang, ketika Hinata tersesat di sebuah festival kembang api, dari semua orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam festival itu, dari segala kemungkinan yang ada, siapa yang menghampiri Hinata di etalase toko tempatnya menyisihkan diri dari keramaian itu?

Lagi, Sabaku Gaara.

Kebetulan yang beruntun.

Bedanya, sekarang, Gaara sudah bukan lagi laki-laki yang berada dalam daftar terakhir manusia yang ingin Hinata temui.

Kalau boleh berkata jujur…

Hinata sama sekali tak merasa keberatan dengan kebetulan yang berulang ini.

"Kau banyak tertawa," ucap Gaara, tak bermaksud apa-apa.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya.

"Kau benar-benar populer, Sabaku-san," desah Hinata, setengah tak ingin suaranya tertangkap.

Namun bukan Gaara namanya kalau ia tak memiliki pendengaran yang baik.

Merasa sadar bahwa Gaara sudah mendengar apa yang baru saja ia utarakan, Hinata pun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain melanjutkan ucapannya demi memperbaiki suasana yang mendadak kikuk. "Ma-maksudku," ia memilah-milah kalimat yang tepat, "wa-waktu aku i-ingin berbicara denganmu di hari terakhir sekolah se-sebelum libur mu-musim panas," kemudian terdiam sepintas sebab ia menyadari betapa anehnya susunan kalimat yang barusan dia lontarkan, "a-ah, a-ada banyak murid perempuan yang memanggil-manggil namamu S-Sabaku-san," sepasang bola mata Hinata melirik diam-diam, "a-aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar sepopuler itu."

"Hn."

Bukannya mereda, suasana justru terasa semakin kikuk.

"Sa-Sabaku—"

"Aku belum mengucapkan selamat."

"Selamat?"

Laki-laki tampan berambut merah darah itu berdeham, mengingatkan Hinata bahwa dirinya tak pernah suka mengulangi ucapan.

"Ah," seru Hinata, sadar ke mana arah percakapan ini berlanjut, "ta-tapi," ia membenarkan kerah yukatanya yang melonggar, "mu-mungkin aku tak akan bisa sering-sering membawakanmu bekal makan siang lagi, Sabaku-san," ungkapnya, "da-dan aku tak akan sering-sering mampir ke atap sekolah mulai sekarang," Hinata memegangi kerahnya kembali, kali ini demi mengurangi rasa bersalah yang memanas di dadanya, "a-aku mu-mungkin akan lebih sering makan siang bersama, umm," entah aku dapat menganggap Sabaku-san sebagai teman atau tidak, pikirnya, "be-bersama te-teman-temanku yang lain."

Ada yang membuat dada Hinata terasa sesak.

Sebuah perasaan bersalah.

Sementara pria berambut merah darah itu hanya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lalu lalang orang-orang di hadapan mereka. Ada yang datang bersama keluarga, ada yang datang bersama teman-teman sebaya, ada pula yang datang bersama pasangan. Hinata tidak tahu berapa pastinya waktu yang telah ditunjukkan oleh jarum jam, namun dari taksirannya, barangkali sudah sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Ah, ya, benar. Kembang api akan mulai dinyalakan setengah jam lagi. Mendadak Hinata ingat akan Neji-Nii, Hanabi, dan kelima temannya yang sekarang pasti sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Tapi Hinata tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, dia tak dapat kembali ke tempat yang telah disiapkan oleh Tenten itu, di mana seharusnya ia dan kelima sahabat baiknya menyaksikan kembang api bersama—festival ini begitu ramai, dan Hinata bukanlah tipikal gadis yang tahan berada di tengah keramaian.

Lagipula, lapangan tepi sungai itu pasti sudah terisi penuh oleh orang-orang yang juga ingin menonton kembang api, sehingga Neji-nii, Tenten, dan lainnya, juga tak akan semudah itu menyusul Hinata.

Tapi, setidaknya…

Tapi setidaknya, Gaara—setidaknya, Hinata ingin ia berhenti mengunci suaranya.

"Aku mau takoyaki."

_Eep!_

Hinata segera menutupi pipinya yang memerah.

Baru saja Hinata berdoa agar Gaara tak lama-lama membisu, dan Kami-sama langsung mengabulkan permintaannya!

"Ka-kau begitu suka ta-takoyaki?" tanya Hinata setelah selesai menata keterkejutannya.

"Aku lebih suka ampela dan lidah sapi yang diasinkan, tapi aku sedang ingin makan takoyaki," lagi, acuh tak acuh, Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan gumaman.

Tapi Hinata pun sama.

Sikap Gaara yang seperti itu di hadapannya, Hinata tak pernah merasa keberatan.

"Ka-kalau begitu, mau tak mau, ki-kita mesti menyusup ke tengah-tengah keramaian," usul Hinata, tak lagi bersender pada etalase toko yang sudah dua puluh menit ini mereka diami, "a-aku juga tiba-tiba ingin makan takoyaki."

Perasaan ini tak seperti yang _pernah_ dan _masih_ ia miliki terhadap Sasuke.

Tidak, perasaan ini bukan cinta.

"Kau yakin bisa bertahan menerjang kerumunan itu?"

Benar, Hinata tak pernah suka berada di tengah keramaian.

"Bukankah kau tak suka keramaian?"

Dan laki-laki di hadapannya ini adalah pembaca pikiran yang sangat handal.

"Ki-kita tidak boleh berkata tidak sebelum mencobanya, kan?"

Tidak seperti itu.

Ada yang ingin Hinata lindungi dari pemuda kaku ini.

"Aku tak suka mengulangi ucapanku, Hyuuga."

Cara bicaranya memang kasar, tingkah lakunya memang kadang menyakitkan, pilihan kata yang ia lontarkan memang kadang tak tertata.

Namun Gaara adalah pemuda baik-baik.

Dia hanya… tak dapat mengekspresikan emosinya dengan tepat.

"A-aku pun tak suka mengulangi ucapanku, Sabaku-san."

Mungkin, karena, Hinata seakan menatap refleksi masa lalunya dari sepasang bola mata Gaara yang nyaris tak bernyawa.

Mungkin, karena, yang seolah berada di hadapannya ini bukanlah seorang pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan tingg badan seratus tujuh puluh empat centimeter, melainkan seorang bocah laki-laki berumur lima tahun dengan tatapan mata kosong yang menghantui.

Layaknya meminta agar Hinata tetap tinggal.

Layaknya meminta untuk dilindungi.

"Aku tak akan ikut campur jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu," suaranya sungguh kasar, intonasinya hampir tak berubah. Sewaktu ia berjalan menjauh, Hinata baru sadar, betapa punggung Gaara begitu kecil dan kurus, mungkin bahkan tak lebih besar dari punggungnya sendiri. Kurus, lurus, dan tepus.

Rapuh.

Hinata ingin melindunginya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sabaku-san."

Perasaan ini bukan cinta.

Sebab di Hadapan Gaara, Hinata cenderung merasa seperti…

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa."

…seperti seorang ibu.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>Mereka sudah berteman semenjak taman kanak-kanak.<p>

Dulunya, dia adalah anak laki-laki yang penyendiri—well, sampai sekarang pun dia masih suka memisahkan dirinya dari kerumunan, memang, namun hanya di waktu-waktu tertentu saja. Sebagai anak-anak, ia memiliki figur yang menggemaskan. Badan kecil, rambut merah lebat, mata besar yang kadang terlihat biru dan kadang terlihat hijau, serta kulit halus yang sangat pucat. Berbeda dengan anak-anak seusianya, dia tak banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi. Air mukanya sangat… datar. Bahkan Sasuke yang ketus saja masih mampu menyeringai lebar atau memutar bola matanya.

Tapi Naruto tak pernah menyerah ketika ia meminta Gaara untuk menjadi temannya.

Bocah keturunan keluarga Sabaku itu awalnya hanya memandang Naruto tak beremosi sewaktu ia mengajaknya bermain bersama. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara untuk segera beranjak dari hadapan Naruto dan minggat entah ke mana. Di lain waktu, Naruto melambaikan tangan penuh semangat kepada si bungsu Sabaku, bermaksud mengajaknya pulang bersama dikarenakan jemputan Gaara yang tak kunjung datang. Gaara tak memberi tanggapan apa-apa selain melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Naruto. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, jemputannya masih belum juga tiba. Melihat hal ini, Naruto tersenyum lebar, memamerkan kemenangannya. Gaara pun menyerah. Siang itu berakhir dengan Gaara yang membungkuk kecil saat Kushina, ibu Naruto, membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Naruto sudah lebih dahulu menunggu di dalam, tak lupa menghiasi wajahnya dengan seringai ceria.

Setelah menghubungi keluarga Sabaku dan membicarakan entah soal apa melalui telepon genggam, Kushina lalu mengajak Naruto dan Gaara jalan-jalan. Gaara awalnya enggan, tapi karena Kushina sudah meminta izin kepada ayahnya, ia tak lagi membantah. Mereka mampir makan siang di sebuah kedai ramen langganan keluarga Naruto, lalu ke kebun binatang, bermain _gokart_, mengayuh perahu angsa, menghabiskan segelas _parfait_, dan semacamnya.

Di hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto tahu bahwa Gaara memiliki minat yang sangat besar terhadap kehidupan zaman purba dan dinosaurus.

Di hari itu juga, untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto tahu bahwa Gaara memiliki senyum yang sangat manis.

"Naruto, kau yakin dia sedang ada di sana?"

"Aku yakin, Sasuke, dia selalu membeli takoyaki di _stall _ itu setiap tahunnya," jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh. "Semestinya aku tak melepas pandangan darinya tadi," lanjutnya dengan suara dipelankan, "semestinya aku tahu bahwa Gaara pasti akan mampir membeli takoyaki di _stall _langganannya."

Malam ini mereka seharusnya menonton festival kembang api bersama.

Tadinya segalanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, dan, uh, Sakura, sudah sepakat akan mengunjungi festival kembang api besar-besaran di lapangan tepi sungai yang ada di dekat residen mereka. Tahun ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka mengunjungi festival kembang api di musim panas, tapi Naruto tak dapat menghindari fakta akan kehadiran Sakura setelah tiga tahun kepergiannya meninggalkan Jepang. Tidak, tahun ini tidak sama. Tahun ini berbeda, sebab pada akhirnya Naruto kembali menemui Sakura, di sini, di dekatnya, berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Sudah bukan rahasia bahwa Naruto sangat… menyukai gadis berambut merah muda menyala itu.

Naruto bisa saja diam selama ini: mengambil langkah mundur teratur, tak merecoki hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke di masa silam, menyebarkan senyum seolah dia tidak merasakan apa-apa, terus hidup sebagai Naruto yang merupakan anggota andalan tim sepak bola dan basket di sekolahnya, Naruto Namikaze yang tak memiliki masalah. Bahkan ketika Sakura kembali ke Jepang pun, di mana perasaan gadis Haruno itu tak berkurang secuil pun terhadap Sasuke, Naruto tetap diam, meneruskan apa yang sudah biasa ia lakukan.

Tapi sebagaimana halnya perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke, perasaan Naruto terhadap Sakura pun tak dapat berubah begitu saja.

Dan meski ia hanya mampu menyanjung gadis itu dalam sunyi yang ia buat sendiri, Naruto tak keberatan. Dia tak dapat menampik bahwa hatinya sangat gembira ketika hari ini tiba. Walaupun Naruto tahu, sesampainya di lokasi festival nanti, Sakura akan langsung memagari jarak di antara mereka berdua dan lekas mendekati Sasuke, Naruto tak keberatan. Namikaze muda itu tak pernah berpikir bahwa ia mesti memiliki apa yang dia hasrati. Tidak. Menyaksikan Sakura tersenyum saja sudah cukup membayar segalanya. Maka yang ia lakukan malam ini hanya pura-pura diam, seperti biasanya, menebar lelucon garing, senyum lebar, dan wajah yang seakan tak terbebani.

Hanya saja, ia terlalu asik berada dalam dramanya sendiri.

"Ittai!"

"Sakura, perhatikan langkahmu."

"Maaf Sasuke—"

"Kerumunan ini begitu ramai, jangan sampai kau juga tersesat."

"Ah, baik!"

"Kau boleh berpegangan pada lengan bajuku kalau kau mau."

"… Ba-baik. Te-terimakasih."

Naruto tak ingin memutar kepalanya dan melihat apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Saat ini, tujuannya adalah mencari Gaara, bukan hal lain. Ia sudah bersalah karena melanggar janjinya kepada Kankurou dan Temari untuk menjaga Gaara semalaman suntuk ini. Gaara bukanlah tipikal orang yang betah berada di keramaian seorang diri, dan lagi ia sering lupa membawa ponselnya sendiri. Biasanya, setiap mengunjungi festival besar-besaran begini, Naruto yang bertanggung jawab menemani Gaara. Tahun ini pun sebenarnya sama, tetapi, dikarenakan Naruto yang sempat terlalu larut akan sosok Sakura di hadapannya, ia sampai melupakan kenyataan bahwa Gaara adalah orang yang suka berhenti seenaknya, mampir membeli sesuatu tanpa bilang-bilang, dan buta arah. Mengenal Gaara sejak lama, Naruto tahu, pasti tadi Gaara berhenti memberi takoyaki di _stall_ langganannya. Setiap tahunnya, Gaara memang selalu mampir ke _stall _itu, memuaskan dirinya dengan takoyaki kaki lima mumpung kedua saudara protektifnya sedang tak mengawasi. Sewaktu menyadari bahwa ia tersesat, Gaara mungkin langsung menepi tak jauh dari _stall _itu, menghindari kerumunan, atau malah, ia tetap tinggal di _stall_, menanti sampai ada yang menjemputnya.

Naruto menyadari keabsenan Gaara ketika kawanan itu baru saja menginjakkan kaki di lapangan tepi sungai, tempat kembang api akan dinyalakan. Mula-mula, yang berinisiatif menyusul Gaara hanyalah Naruto seorang. Namun, Sasuke tak membiarkannya. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, Sakura pun turut bersama mereka, menututi di belakang. Barangkali ia enggan menjadi obat nyamuk di antara Ino dan Sai jika tetap tinggal di lapangan itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto hanya fokus menebas keramaian, tak ingin peduli akan sepasang manusia yang mengikutinya. Sayangnya, percakapan antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru saja terjadi itu, Naruto tak dapat menolong dirinya kecuali mendengarkan dalam kebisuan yang dibuat-buat.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke tak bermaksud apa-apa dengan 'kau boleh berpegangan pada lengan bajuku kalau kau mau', Naruto mengerti. Sasuke hanya tak mau keadaan semakin kacau jika Sakura juga hilang di tengah jalan—ia hanya menawarkan solusi yang ia pikir paling tepat. Tapi, Sasuke, kalau kau berlaku se-_gentle_ itu kepada seorang gadis, terlebih pada gadis yang sudah bertahun-tahun menyukaimu…

"Kau terlalu banyak memberikan harapan palsu, Sasuke."

Yap, benar, persis dengan apa yang Naruto pikirkan.

Tepatnya, ucapan Sakura barusan persis dengan apa yang Naruto pikirkan.

"Jangan bicara omong-kosong, Sakura."

Naruto masih enggan memutar kepalanya.

"Kau sampai kapan akan bertingkah seperti ini?"

"… Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, tak ingin mendengar dialog panas di belakangnya lebih lanjut.

"Kau begitu membenciku?"

Di titik ini, Naruto ingin sekali berhenti, berbalik, lantas menenangkan Sakura. Dari suaranya yang bergetar saja, Naruto yakin, Sakura tengah menahan tangis. Dia selalu seperti itu, berakting layaknya Mary Sue, perempuan sempurna, berpura-pura tegar.

Dan Naruto tak suka melihatnya.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan hal itu, Haruno-san."

Suara sentakan napas yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Naruto yakin bahwa Sakura baru saja merasakan sakit karena Sasuke yang mendadak tak lagi memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Kenapa," suara gadis itu semakin bergetar, "kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

"Apa aku punya alasan untuk tidak?"

"A—" napasnya kian tercekat, "aku minta maaf."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, aku—"

"GAARA!"

Suara Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti terdengar. Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tak melompat girang, berterima kasih kepada Kami-sama sebab perseteruan antara Sasuke dan Sakura terhenti untuk sementara, dan atas kenyataan bahwa rambut Gaara yang merah darah begitu mudah dikenali di keramaian. Seperti yang sudah Naruto duga, sahabatnya itu sedang mengantri di _stall _takoyaki langganannya, tak beremosi seperti biasa. Tapi begitu mendengar suara Naruto yang berteriak memanggilnya, meski air muka laki-laki pucat itu tak berubah, sepasang bola matanya tak dapat berbohong. Naruto menangkap pancaran yang tak terbaca dari bola mata jernih itu, campuran antara lega, senang, kesal, marah, dan murka.

Naruto tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk mendekati Gaara, sembari bersyukur bahwa ia masih utuh, tak kenapa-kenapa—bahwa Naruto bebas dari kemungkinan dihajar oleh Temari malam ini. Hanya saja, ketika Namikaze muda itu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari Gaara, ia tak menyangka bahwa akan ada sepasang bola mata lain yang menatapnya.

Sepasang bola mata perak-lavender yang khas.

"Hinata?"

Bukan, sepatah nama barusan, bukan Naruto yang mengucapkannya—meski Naruto memang berniat demikian.

Sepatah nama itu baru saja diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sabaku-san? Hyuuga-san?"

Dan…

"… Sejak kapan?"

Dan pertanyaan di atas baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

_Eep!_

Sasuke mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

Hinata menunduk.

Sakura memasang wajah tak mengerti.

Gaara… sibuk dengan takoyaki.

Naruto meringis, merasakan otot kakinya melemas.

Sempurna.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ba-baik Neji-nii, aku mengerti. Sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada yang lain. Ba-baik. A-aku akan menunggu sampai festival kembang api selesai. A-ah, baiklah."<p>

Hinata menyerahkan kembali telepon genggam berwarna merah muda itu kepada Sakura, sebelum akhirnya ia bernapas lega. Minimal, ia sudah menghubungi Neji-nii dan mengabarkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Suara Neji-nii terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya saat ia mengubunginya tadi, di samping karena keadaan yang kelihatannya begitu ramai di seberang sana, Hinata tahu, sepupunyanya itu juga tengah menahan rasa khawatir yang besar, kentara sekali dari vokal suaranya yang tak beraturan. Laki-laki berambut panjang itu juga meminta Hinata agar tak lagi berjalan ke mana-mana, alih-alih ia meminta Hinata menunggu di tempat yang ia kira aman dan tak terlalu jauh sehingga ia akan lebih mudah menjemputnya begitu festival kembang api itu usai dan lautan manusia yang mengepungnya lenyap.

Mungkin aku lebih baik kembali ke parkiran, di sana tidak terlalu ramai dan dekat dengan pos penjagaan, pikir Hinata.

"A-ano, kalian berempat kembali saja ke lapangan, a-aku akan ke parkiran," pamit Hinata, bergegas memisahkan diri dari keempat pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan antusias, mulai membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. "A-ah, terima kasih sebelumnya. Uhm, a-aku permisi dulu—"

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, menghadap si empunya suara.

Raut wajahnya setengah kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sabaku-san," ia menundukkan kepala, tak ingin menatap sepasang mata onyx yang ada di samping Gaara, "te-tempat parkir festival ini sangat aman, da-dan dekat dengan pos penjagaan. Ja-jadi," ia bersiap mengambil langkah memutar, "a-aku permisi dulu—"

"Kalian kembalilah, aku akan menemaninya."

Hinata menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat.

A-apa?

La-laki-laki ini?

Bagaimana bisa?

"Tapi, sungguh, aku—"

"Tidak ada bantahan," ia bersikeras, meraih tangan kanan Hinata kemudian meremasnya, "lakukan seperti apa yang kukatakan."

Hinata tak berani mengangkat mukanya. Yang ia dengar selanjutnya adalah suara ceria Naruto yang memintanya untuk berhati-hati, suara datar Gaara yang meminta tambahan takoyaki, dan… suara cekatan napas yang datang dari Sakura.

Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa sewaktu laki-laki itu—Uchiha Sasuke—menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Ia tak menolak, ia tak berusaha meloloskan diri. Ia hanya diam, memastikan bahwa ini adalah kenyataan atau sekedar mimpi. Jemari Sasuke lekat di sela-sela jemarinya sendiri, napas Sasuke jatuh teratur, degup jantungnya pun dapat Hinata dengar dengan jelas. Mereka berlari melawan arus. Sepanjang perjalanan, orang-orang dari arah berlawanan sibuk berbicara tentang kembang api yang sebentar lagi akan dinyalakan. Tapi Hinata sudah masa bodoh dengan kembang api yang seharusnya dapat ia nikmati bersama kelima sahabatnya itu. Ia lebih ingin memandang punggung Sasuke yang berada di depannya lama-lama.

Padahal baru beberapa waktu yang lalu, punggung ini begitu jauh.

Tapi sekarang, tinggal mengulurkan tangan saja, Hinata sudah dapat menyentuhnya.

Hinata ingin menyentuh…

Namun tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai," suara berat itu berbicara.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tak ingin mengangkat wajahnya.

Tidak.

Jangan.

Jangan berhenti dulu.

Tolong.

Jangan—

"Baiklah."

Mengejutkannya, seolah mendengarkan kata hati Hinata, Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya. Hinata masih tak membantah. Mereka berjalan melewati mobil demi mobil, hingga akhirnya berhenti pada mobil berwarna hitam metalik kepunyaan Sasuke. Sampai di sini, Hinata mengangkat mukanya, tak mengerti.

Lantas senyum itu, ya, senyum itu, Hinata melihatnya lagi.

Senyum setaniah Sasuke yang tampan itu.

Senyum yang tiga tahun terakhir ini hanya ditujukan kepada dirinya.

Tiba-tiba, seakan tersadar, pikiran Hinata lantas melayang pada kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, di lorong sekolah bagian loker, siang hari…

… Sasuke menciumnya.

Bu-bukan hanya sekali!

"Kau ikut atau tidak?"

Sesaat Hiinata tak bergeming.

… Mereka, waktu itu, di depan pintu loker, beberapa minggu yang lalu…

"Aa, aku akan menutup pintu kalau begitu."

Tapi Hinata bahkan bertindak di luar kesadarannya—Hinata bahkan tak sempat berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Neji-ni tentang hal ini. Mungkin Hinata akan menghubunginya lagi nanti, beralasan bahwa ia secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang _kawan _baik yang mengantarnya pulang terlebih dulu, namun di tengah jalan mereka mampir makan malam—alasan apa saja, Hinata bisa mengarangnya.

"Ka-kau akan membawaku ke mana?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, ia memilih berkonsentrasi pada setir dan kendaraan.

Hinata memutar bola matanya, mencari topik lain yang bisa dibicarakan.

"Haruno-san terlihat cantik malam ini."

Hinata mengutuk dirinya atas kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Ia jarang berbicara tanpa merasa gugup dan tergagap, tapi sekalinya ia berbicara dengan lancar dan penuh percaya diri, topik pembicaraan itu harus bersangkutan dengan Sakura Haruno! Namun apa daya, Hinata memang merasakan demikian. Sosok Sakura Haruno yang mengenakan yukata merah muda, membalut tubuh langsingnya yang bak model, tertempa sinar warna-warni lampu festival, sempat membuat Hinata iri. Kenyataan bahwa ia ada bersama Sasuke saat mereka bertemu tadi membuat perasaan iri Hinata menjadi bertambah kuadrat. Panggil Hinata kejam dan jahat, tapi wajar saja kan jika dia merasa… cemburu?

Iya, kan?

Wajar saja kan jika Hinata berharap gadis yang berdiri di sampaing mantan kekasihnya itu adalah dirinya sendiri?

"Dia memang cantik, sebagai laki-laki, aku tak dapat menyangkalnya," datang jawaban tak terduga dari Sasuke yang mengakibatkan Hinata seketika melengos, menghindari tatapan matanya. Di luar sepengetahuan Hinata, pemuda Uchiha itu justru menyeringai. "Ada apa? Kau cemburu?"

Giliran Hinata yang tak mau menjawab.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau aku memang cemburu?" ia balik bertanya, merasakan Sasuke perlahan menghentikan mobilnya.

Sasuke ternyata membawanya ke Taman Ueno, tempat di mana mereka pernah mengakhiri hubungan sekitar satu setengah bulan yang lalu.

Apa maunya?

Tapi biarkan saja sejenak, ada hal lain yang masih ingin Hinata bicarakan.

Masih belum menatap Sasuke, Hinata mengulang, kali ini tanpa terbata-bata, "Bagaimana kalau memang demikian?"

_Duar!_

Cahaya warna-warni silih berganti mewarnai belahan langit di kota Tokyo. Suara gegap gempita dan tiupan terompet mirip malam tahun baru terdengar serentak, riuh rendah. Rumah-rumah dan gedung apartemen berurutan mematikan lampu yang masih menyala. Penduduk meninggalkan kediamannya, menatap langit Tokyo dengan wajah berbinar. Dentuman demi dentuman membahana, diikuti dengan kilatan cahaya yang melesat di udara, kemudian pecah menjadi bermacam-macam warna.

Kembang api rupanya sudah dinyalakan.

Sedetik setelah kilatan cahaya itu mewarnai langit kota Tokyo, yang Hinata tahu, bibirnya sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke.

Jemari mereka beradu, saling mengisi celah yang ada. Nafas mereka memburu. Degup jantung mereka menderu. Suara dentuman kembang api di luar sana masih saja terdengar, meninggalkan harmoni tersendiri di telinga Hinata. Ia memejamkan matanya, sebab jika ternyata ini semua hanya mimpi, Hinata masih belum ingin terbangun. Ia ingin lebih lama seperti ini, memiliki Sasuke seperti ini.

Tapi ini bukan mimpi, dan jemari Sasuke memang tengah bersentuhan dengan jemarinya sendiri, begitu lembut. Bibir mereka tak lagi terlibat kontak, alih-alih sepasang mata mereka yang kini saling berhadapan, memuaskan diri menatap sosok di depannya masing-masing. Hinata merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia tak tahu mesti berbuat apa, ia hanya ingin terus memandangi Sasuke seperti ini, setelah berminggu-minggu ia berharap masa-masa seperti ini akan terulang kembali. Dari raut wajah Sasuke yang agak main-main, Hinata paham, betapa merahnya pipinya sekarang—senyum menyeringai itu selalu Sasuke lengkungkan setiap ia memandang wajah Hinata yang memanas.

Suara kembang api di luar sana perlahan mulai mereda, mereda, dan mereda.

Sasuke bersiap memutar kunci mobilnya kembali, namun Hinata buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Ti-tidak," ujarnya kaku, sedikit depresi, "a-aku masih ingin tetap tinggal."

Senyum setaniah itu kian menjadi.

Hinata tak peduli.

Mereka bertatapan kembali., tak lama.

"A-aku—"

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik."

Sekarang pinggiran kelopak matanya yang terasa memanas.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik dari Sakura."

Ada yang ingin jatuh dari tepian matanya.

"Hinata," Sasuke memulai, menatap lekat-lekat melewati sepasang bola mata perak-lavendernya, "bagaimana kalau kita memulai segalanya dari awal?"

Hinata ingin sekali berkata iya.

_Tes._

Hinata ingin sekali mengangguk dan memeluk laki-laki di hadapannya.

"A-aku tidak bisa."

_Tes. Tes._

Tapi Hinata tidak bisa.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sa-Sasuke."

_Tes. Tes. Tes._

Tanpa Hinata sadari, air matanya sudah megalir deras, jauh lebih deras di luar dugannya sendiri.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa."

Sampai di sini, ia tak lagi menahan dirinya untuk menangis.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Moshi-moshi, readers! Separate biasa, maaf telat update ^o^**

**Cieee, apakah yang terjadi dengan Hinata cerita? Pasti pada mau tau kelanjtannya:3 #plak**

**Ehehe, 3 sampai 4 chapter lagi dan fanfics ini akan tamat! Sudah nggak sabar buat publish cerita SasuHina yang baru, sudah dipersiapkan, nih :3**

**Akhir kata *cieee* segitu dulu yang dapat author sampaikan. Pabila ada yang kurang berkenan dan typo di sana-sini, diharap maklum, ya! Jaa! ^o^**

**Aya Kohaku**

**2012**

**ps: tadi sempat salah ketik dari SasuHina menjadi NaruHina, terimakasih buat readers yang ngingetin :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa karena yang datang bukan Gaara?"

Tiga sampai empat tahun yang lalu, mungkin, Hinata rela menukar jatah makan siangnya selama sebulan hanya demi mendengarkan suara laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Well, tapi siang ini aku akan berada di tengah-tengah kalian," laki-laki itu menyibakkan senyuman lebarnya, "kau tahu, jika satu wanita dan satu pria dibiarkan sendiri di sebuah tempat yang sepi, maka bisa saja terjadi hal yang—hei, aku baru sadar, kau tidak makan siang bersama teman-temanmu?"

Hinata tidak tahu pasti apakah dia memang pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya ataukah perasaan yang berakhir semenjak tiga hingga empat tahun silam hanyalah sebuah kekaguman. Kalau pun ia memang benar-benar pernah mencintainya, maka yang tak ia ketahui pasti adalah alasannya. Mungkin karena ia begitu ceria, berbeda jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Hinata yang kikuk dan pemalu. Mungkin karena dia blak-blakan dalam berbicara, mungkin karena ia suka sekali meringis dan tersenyum lebar, mungkin karena tubuh atletisnya, mungkin karena pemuda itu mencolok di tengah keramaian, mungkin karena dia pintar di pelajaran olahraga serta merupakan anggota andalan klub basket dan sepakbola di sekolah, mungkin karena kulitnya yang cokelat halus terkesan begitu laki-laki, mungkin karena mata birunya begitu menenangkan dan lembut, seakan-akan tersenyum pada siapa saja yang menatapnya, mungkin karena, mungkin karena, mungkin...

Mungkin karena dia seorang Naruto.

"Ah, atau kau memang sengaja makan siang di atap sekolah demi menghindari kemungkinan bertemu Sasuke?"

Tapi entah apa pun kepastiannya, itu adalah masa lalu. Berada di samping Naruto seperti ini tak lagi membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Tidak. Naruto tidak cukup pucat untuk membuat jantung Hinata berdetak tak karuan. Juga... matanya tak cukup gelap untuk membuat pipi Hinata bersemu merah jambu. Nada bicaranya pun tak cukup kasar. Rambutnya kurang berantakan dan bahkan sama sekali tak berwarna hitam. Sampai di detik ini, Hinata lalu memejamkan matanya kemudian menggabungkan perpaduan yang telah ia sebut. Kulit pucat, mata tinta gelap, rambut hitam berantakan, dan cara bicara yang kasar—curang sekali, rasa gugup dan panas langsung menjalar di permukaan wajahnya, bahkan hanya dari membayangkan sedikit detail saja.

Bahkan ketika yang berada di sampingnya bukanlah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, Hey, Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau tak menjawab satu pun pertanyaanku?" Naruto cemberut, masih tanpa mendapatkan reaksi dari Hinata. Ia lalu memasang wajah kecewa dan melanjutkan protesnya lewat suara yang lebih tinggi, "Apa kau memang benar-benar marah karena yang kau temui bukan Gaara? Atau kau kesal karena aku menyebut nama Sasuke?"

_Gasp!_

Suara tinggi Naruto membawa Hinata pada kesadarannya lagi, mengingatkannya secara halus bahwa ia telah bertingkah agak tidak sopan dengan tak menggubris pertanyaan-pertanyaan laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Merasa tak enak, ia pun buru-buru minta maaf. Namun, belum sempat Hinata menguapkan sepatah kata, Naruto sudah lebih dulu mencuri start dan tanpa belas kasihan menyuguhkan sebuah pertanyaan lain kepada Hinata—pertanyaan yang secepat kilat menyebabkan Hinata hampir saja kehilangan napasnya.

"Nee, Hinata-chan, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

* * *

><p><strong>From Y, to Y<strong>

by: Aya Kohaku

_Disclaimer: I'm not claiming any ownership from Naruto series_

_nor do I make money from this fic_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Wind.<strong>

"Aku bercanda!" Naruto terbahak mendapati wajah Hinata seketika memerah layaknya tomat matang. "Nee, Hinata-chan," ia memegangi perutnya, masih terkikik, "aku tidak akan setega itu merebut gadis yang disukai oleh sahabatku sendiri!"

Dan lagipula, yang kusukai selama ini adalah Sakura, meski ia tak pernah sekali pun menengok ke arahku—Hinata tahu, dalam hatinya, Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya dengan kata-kata demikian. Tapi, alih-alih menyuarakan tebakannya keras-keras, Hinata kembali menatapi bekal makan siangnya yang belum dibuka sama sekali lalu berkata sangat pelan kepada Naruto, "To-tolong jangan u-ulangi hal seperti barusan itu," ia menyipitkan matanya, "ka-kau membuatku hampir tak bisa bernapas, Na-Naruto-kun."

Menaikkan alisnya, Naruto berdecak sebelum akhirnya memilih duduk di samping Hinata. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memulai percakapan lain. "Sampai sekarang aku heran, kenapa kau selalu membawa kotak bekal sebesar itu," celetuknya—kentara sekali, Naruto bermaksud berbasa-basi, bahkan sambil terpejam pun Hinata tahu Naruto bermaksud begitu. "Aaah, maksudnya," sadar, ia mencoba menghapuskan kekakuan yang timbul, "gadis seusiamu—aaah tidak, maksudku, gadis seusia kita—biasanya membawa bekal makan siang berporsi sedikit dengan kotak makan yang, yah, terkesan imut-imut."

Mendadak, punggung Hinata sontak bergetar.

Dan Naruto sadar di mana letak kesalahannya. "Bukan!" teriaknya panik. "Bukan, maksudku," ia berhenti sejenak untuk menelan ludahnya lantas melanjutkan, "bu-bukan berarti porsi makan siangmu besar, Hinata-chan, porsi makanmu itu kurasa medium dan wajar—"

"A-aku ha-hanya menyesuaikannya de-dengan kebutuhanku, Na-Naruto-kun—"

"Tentu saja!" giliran Naruto yang menyerobot perkataan lawan bicaranya. "Tentu saja, Hinata-chan! Kau tidak terlalu terobsesi memiliki tubuh kurus kering dan—"

"A-aku le-lebih mementingkan kesehatanku—"

"—dan karena itu kau berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain sehingga—"

"Na-Naruto-kun, aku mulai tak mengerti a-apa yang kau bi—"

"sehingga tak heran jika... jika... jika... jika Sasuke—"

"A-apa?"

"—tak heran jika Sasuke sangat menyukaimu," Naruto menyudahi acara sahut-sahutan mereka dengan helaan napas. "Hinata," ia memandang gadis Hyuuga di sampingnya dengan sorotan dalam, "kenapa kau menolak Sasuke?"

Kenapa kau menolak Sasuke?

"Bukankah kau juga menyukainya?"

Hinata tak menjawab.

"Atau kau, diam-diam, justru membencinya?"

Ia cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Lantas kenapa?"

Hinata kembali diam, tak menjawab, tak mengerti mesti menjawab apa.

Tadinya Hinata berharap dapat menghindari Sasuke saat jam makan siang dengan kabur ke atap sekolah. Sudah sebulan semenjak malam festival kembang api itu berlalu, dan selama musim panas, malam itu adalah kali terakhir Hinata bertatap-tatapan dengan Sasuke. Hinata masih dapat mengingat bagaimana Sasuke bertanya 'mengapa' saat Hinata menolak pengakuannya. Hinata juga masih dapat meraba-raba kenangan ketika Sasuke mengantarkannya pulang seusai kejadian itu—walau sepanjang perjalanan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepadanya. Neji-nii sudah bersiap memarahinya begitu Hinata menapakkan kaki di lantai rumah kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, namun entah sihir apa yang menyebabkan laki-laki itu mendadak hanya terdiam dan, tiba-tiba, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya selayaknya seorang kakak yang tengah menenangkan adik kesayangannya. Lantas, Hinata menangis, lamat-lamat, sebab ia tak ingin ayahnya dan Hanabi terjaga. Kalau bisa, malah, ia tak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa malam itu, Hinata menangis karena suatu hal yang ia sebabkan sendiri—setidaknya, cukup Neji-nii saja, cukup Neji-nii saja.

Cukup Neji-nii saja.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

Ya, bagaimana bisa Naruto tahu?"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu soal hal ini?"

Sebab tidak mungkin Neji-nii menyebarkan masalah ini kepada semua orang, kan? Yang benar saja, Hinata tahu Neji-nii bukanlah tipukal laki-laki serendah itu, menyebarkan rahasia yang mesti ia jaga kepada semua orang. Dan Sasuke... Hinata ragu bila Sasuke merupakan laki-laki yang akan terang-terangan menceritakan 'pengalaman pahit' begini kepada orang lain. Tentu, tentu, Naruto adalah sahabat baik laki-laki berambut raven itu, tetapi tetap saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke—ah, kenapa rasanya berat sekali mengucapkan namanya—rasanya juga bukan tipe laki-laki yang gemar mencurahkan isi hatinya, bahkan kepada orang terdekatnya sekalipun. Mungkin, ia hanya akan menunjukkan sedikit gerak-gerik yang sulit terbaca, namun tak pernah curahan hati secara langsung.

Sayangnya, Hinata lupa, Naruto adalah satu dari sedikit manusia yang dapat membaca gerak-gerik dan isi hati seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain, Hinata," Naruto tak melepas pandangannya, "segalanya begitu jelas, bahkan aku dapat menebaknya, sedari aura Sasuke yang agak berubah ketika ia mendapati kau dan Gaara berdua, dan ketika ia bersikeras menemanimu, dan ketika, keesokan harinya, sewaktu aku bertemu dengannya, dia terkesan nyaris tak bernyawa."

Senyum tipis tercetak di wajah Naruto.

"Mengapa kau menolaknya?" pertanyaan itu ia ulangi sekali lagi.

Kembali, Hinata tak mengerti apakah ia mesti tetap terdiam atau membuka suara.

"Apa karena sahabat-sahabatmu?" Naruto menerka. "Kau tak ingin dijauhi oleh mereka lagi, begitu?"

Mungkin ada baiknya jika Hinata tak terlalu mengunci mulutnya di depan pewaris keluarga Namikaze ini.

"Se-sedikit," Hinata menyerah, memandangi kotak makannya yang masih tertutup.

"Karena Inuzuka-san menyukaimu?"

Bayangan wajah Kiba melesat di benak Hinata.

Kiba Inuzuka, laki-laki pecinta anjing itu sudah menyukainya semenjak mereka masih kecil. Ia memang tak pernah terus terang mengutarakan perasaannya, tapi manusia normal mana pun dapat mengetahui secara cepat bahwa Kiba memiliki sebuah... perasaan lebih untuk Hinata, mau perasaan itu benar-benar perasaan suka serius atau hanya sekadar 'naksir'. Sejujurnya, Kiba bukanlah laki-laki yang menghalalkan segala cara demi mendapatkan Hinata. Malah, sebenarnya, Kiba tak pernah benar-benar berharap untuk menjadi kekasih Hinata atau lebih, Hinata tahu itu. Di sisi lain, Hinata juga sangat menyayangi Kiba—sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki, Hinata menyayangi Kiba seperti ia menyayangi seorang kakak laki-laki, sebagaimana rasa sayangnya kepada Neji-nii, atau Shino.

Hanya saja, hanya saja, Kiba tak pernah menyukai keberadaan Sasuke. Sebelum Hinata sempat berpacaran dengan Sasuke pun, Kiba selalu membuat _mental note_ agar Hinata tak pernah dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki berwajah tampan itu dan 'kawan-kawan segerombolannya', termasuk Naruto. Ia berbahaya, itu yang selalu diucapkan Kiba kepada Hinata—ia berbahaya dan entah kenapa aku merasa tak nyaman setiap berada di dekatnya, dan ia juga arogan, bahkan Akamaru saja menjauh saat ia berada di dekat kumpulan orang-orang populer itu.

Ya, orang-orang populer, Sasuke termasuk di dalamnya.

Mereka adalah orang-orang populer, Hinata. Mereka eksis, mereka tenar, mereka dikenal oleh semua siswa di sekolah ini dan juga siswa sekolah lain, mereka berbeda jauh dengan kita.

Mereka berbeda jauh.

"_Ara, ara_, jadi benar karena Inuzuka-san?"

Hinata menggeleng lambat.

"Bu-bukan," ia menelan ludahnya kembali, "bu-bukan karena Kiba," cengkraman di kotak makan siangnya menguat, "ta-tapi aku sendiri."

Sepintas, Naruto terdiam.

"Hinata," ia memanggil namanya lagi, "apakah kau, jangan-jangan, menyukai Gaara?"

Bagaimana bisa Hinata tak menyukai Gaara?

Dia adalah laki-laki yang manis dengan perilaku membingungkan. Dia memang kasar, tapi setelah mengenalnya lebih lanjut, Gaara tak semengerikan yang dikatakan orang-orang. Yang menjadi masalah hanyalah ia tak pintar dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya, sehingga orang-orang seringkali salah menginterpretasikan maksudnya. Hinata sudah menyaksikan bagaimana Gaara beberapa kali menghiburnya dengan caranya sendiri, dan meski caranya itu terbilang buruk dan aneh, pada akhirnya, ia tak pernah gagal membuat Hinata tersenyum.

Jadi bagaimana bisa Hinata tak menyukai Gaara?

"Kau tahu, Hinata, aku membicarakan 'suka' dalam artian lebih dalam," Naruto buru-buru mengklarifikasi sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab, lantas meneruskan lebih blak-blakan, "apa kau jatuh cinta kepada Gaara?"

"Ah?" Hinata merasakan pipinya memanas. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak mencintai Sabaku-san."

"Tidak sedikit pun?"

Pipi Hinata semakin memanas.

Menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan, Naruto melempar pandangan jauh pada bentangan langit, wajahnya membelakangi Hinata. "Apa yang kau rasakan terhadap Gaara?"

"Huh?" hanya itu yang dapat Hinata utarakan.

"Kau tahu, semacam, uh," pemuda berambut blonde itu mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "semacam perasaan khawatir, atau peduli, atau ingin melindungi, dan semacamnya?"

Hinata sekali lagi tak menjawab, namun Naruto sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Kau tahu," Hinata lupa entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mengucapkan 'kau tahu' di siang yang mendung ini, "kau tahu bahwa mendiang ibu Gaara meninggal ketika ia dilahirkan?"

Naruto tak terkejut ketika Hinata mengangguk pelan sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan resah.

Gaara memang tak pernah menutup-nutupi kepergian ibu kandungnya, jadi tak heran jika Hinata juga tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Kau tahu," ia menyebut dua patah kata itu lagi, menyebabkan Hinata diam-diam mulai bermain tebak-tebakan apakah setelah ini Naruto akan kembali mengawali kalimatnya dengan 'kau tahu' yang berulang-ulang, "Gaara, bagiku, dia adalah teman yang sangat baik. Di sisi lain, aku sudah mengenal Sasuke semenjak balita. Sasuke menyukaimu, kau sendiri pasti sudah paham. Dan kejadian ini sebenarnya membuatku agak tak percaya, dimulai dari perpisahan kalian beberapa bulan lalu. Yah, mungkin, sedikit banyak, aku tahu penyebabnya."

Apakah ini benar-benar Naruto yang tengah terduduk di sampingnya dan berbicara begitu bijak serta dewasa?

Hinata tidak pernah mengerti bahwa Naruto memiliki sisi seperti ini.

"Kau pasti heran kenapa aku tiba-tiba sok dewasa begini, kan?" Naruto tersenyum lebar, bak membaca pikiran Hinata. "Well, Hinata, aku bukannya tak pernah menggunakan otakku untuk berpikir, aku hanya tak menunjukkannya kepada banyak orang," ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal, lantas memeletkan lidahnya main-main. "Tapi, jujur," nada bicara Naruto kembali serius, "jika yang kau khawatirkan adalah Sakura..."

Mendengar nama gadis berambut merah jambu itu, Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang pernah terjadi adalah masa lalu, Hinata, begitu juga hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Memang tidak salah jika kau merasa khawatir dan tersaingi, apalagi banyak pihak yang mendukung Sakura dan mengolok-olok dirimu. Namun... Namun aku sudah berada di samping Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun, dan aku tahu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke saat ia masih mengacuhkan Sakura, juga saat Sakura pergi ke Paris, juga saat ia mengenalmu."

Di luar perkiraan Hinata, suara Naruto tiba-tiba melembut, menyerupai bisikan.

"Saat kalian masih bersama, jujur saja, aku merasa senang, Hinata," pemuda bermata biru itu tersenyum simpul, "sebab Sasuke terlihat begitu hidup jika ia berada di sampingmu.

"Sasuke adalah tipikal yang jarang menunjukkan perasaannya kepada orang lain—meski ia tak sedatar Gaara—tetapi, setiap dekat denganmu, ia terkesan lebih, err," sepasang mata biru itu melirik ke atas sejenak, "terkesan lebih, uhm, manusiawi? Yah, kira-kira seperti itu. Ia lebih banyak menunjukkan emosinya semenjak mengenalmu. Meski banyak yang mengatakan gerak-gerak kalian berdua tampak kaku satu sama lain, aku tetap dapat merasakan perubahan dari diri Sasuke itu."

Kalau ada yang ingin Hinata ajukan kepada Naruto, maka Hinata ingin sekali bertanya, mengapa pemuda konyol ini selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

"Mengapa?" tanpa sadar, Hinata sudah melontarkan pertanyaannya, "mengapa kau begitu baik, Naruto-kun?"

Sekarang, sepasang mata biru di hadapannya berkedip tak mengerti.

"Bukankah kau ju-juga me-menyukai H-H-Haruno-san?"

Lidahnya terasa kelu begitu nama gadis berambut merah jambu itu meninggalkan mulutnya.

"Me-mengapa kau se-selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain?"

Seperti perasaaanku, perasaan Sasuke, perasaan Gaara, bahkan perasaan Sakura yang sampai saat ini tak pernah melihat ke arahmu.

Dan Naruto tetaplah Naruto, Hinata sudah menebak bahwa ia hanya akan tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan semacam ini.

"Bukankah kau juga sama, Hinata?" Naruto membalikkan pertanyaannya. "Alasanmu berpisah dari Sasuke juga karena kau merasa tak enak dengan perasaan Sakura, kan? Selain itu, karena kau pun ingin berbaikan dengan sahabat-sahabatmu, kan?"

Mungkin Hinata mulai mengerti mengapa ia pernah sangat menyukai—atau mengagumi—Naruto di masa kecilnya meski orang-orang terus mengatakan Naruto hanyalah pria bermulut besar dengan lelucon konyol dan wajah yang selalu cengengesan layaknya orang tak punya beban.

Pada kenyataannya, dia tak sesederhana itu.

"Atau, bagaimana kau sungguh sabar menghadapi Gaara." Lanjut Naruto, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "Aku sedikit kaget sewaktu kabar kedekatanmu dengan Gaara menyebar di seantero sekolah, kukira kalian benar berpacaran atau apa.

"Tapi, setelah melihat secara jelas bagaimana kau berinteraksi dengan Gaara, aku paham bahwa hubungan kalian sama sekali tidak mengarah ke sana," ungkap Naruto penuh percaya diri. "Gaara biasanya tidak dekat dengan wanita seusianya. Sebaliknya, malah, ia dekat dengan perempuan yang lebih tua."

Bayangan Gaara yang berada di tengah-tengah perempuan-perempuan berusia tengah baya sekonyong-konyong menyebabkan sepasang bola mata perak-lavender Hinata terbelalak.

Naruto kontan tertawa.

"Bukan begitu," ia mengibaskan tangannya, "bukan itu maksudku. Jadi selama ini, Gaara dekat dengan ibuku, juga dengan Mikoto-oba-chan, ibu Sasuke—sebab, yah, gampang saja, ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, jadi ia lebih terbuka kepada wanita berumur, atau," secarik senyum misterius mengembang di wajahnya, "atau kepada gadis muda yang juga bersifat keibuan, seperti kau."

Jadi itu alasannya.

Jadi itu alasan yang membuat Hinata tak dapat menolak kehadiran Gaara.

Jadi itu alasan yang membuat Gaara, di lain pihak, juga tak dapat menolak keberadaan Hinata di dekatnya.

Sewaktu orang-orang berbisik-bisik di belakangnya tentang kedekatannya dengan Gaara, anehnya, Hinata tak merasa bahwa ia perlu menerangkan hubungan di antara mereka berdua. Karena, simpel, tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Baik Hinata mau pun Gaara sama-sama merasa tak ada yang salah.

Sebab ikatan batin di antara mereka bukan cinta, sama sekali bukan.

Mungkin memang ada benang merah yang menghubungkan mereka—dilihat dari banyaknya kejadian di hidupnya belakangan ini yang melibatkan Gaara—dan mungkin mereka, dengan kuasa Kami-sama, sudah ditakdirkan untuk mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain. Atau malah, siapa tahu, belahan jiwa dari Hinata adalah Gaara sendiri. Hinata sudah pernah membaca beberapa artikel seputar _soul-mate_ dan seluruh artikel itu selalu menjeleaskan bahwa belahan jiwamu tidak selalu merupakan orang yang kau cintai dalam arti literal—pacarmu, kekasihmu, pasanganmu—sebab _soulmate_ bisa saja adalah orang tuamu, saudaramu, sahabatmu, atau bahkan orang yang awalnya sama sekali tak kau kenal dan hadir secara tak terduga. Entahlah, namun, setiap kali ia memandang Gaara, ia merasa... dibutuhkan.

Seperti seorang ibu kepada anaknya, semacam itu—walau bagaimana pun hal ini terdengar aneh bagi orang lain.

"Hinata, apa kau masih menyukai Sasuke?" Naruto mengganti topik.

Namun, namun, perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, meski banyak yang menilai mereka terlihat kaku dibandingkan saat Hinata tengah bersama Gaara...

"Kau tahu, meski sebagian besar wanita di sekolah ini tak suka dengan kedekatanmu dan Gaara, tapi hampir seluruhnya setuju bahwa kalian terlihat cocok."

Hinata tak bisa mengabaikan perasaan ini begitu saja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Sabaku-san, Naruto-kun," Hinata lekas menerangkan, "ka-kami hanya berteman baik. Se-seperti yang kau bilang, Sa-Sabaku-san sepertinya merasa nyaman berada di dekatku, dan a-aku," ia menelan ludahnya, merasakan kering di kerongkongannya, "a-aku pun merasa bahwa aku mesti menjaganya—e-entahlah, ada bagian dalam hatiku yang berkata demikian."

"Aku tahu maksudmu," Naruto menyahut cepat, tersenyum, "aku juga merasa seperti itu terhadap Gaara, merasa ingin melindungi dan menemaninya."

Tapi belum ada sedetik, laki-laki cerewet itu bertanya lagi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" ulangnya. "Apa kau masih menyukai Sasuke, Hinata?"

Naruto tak semestinya menanyakan hal ini.

Sebab ia sendiri sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hyuuga-san, kau tidak mengisi angketmu?"<p>

Kepala Hinata mendongak, demi menatap sepasang alis tebal milik Rock Lee.

Benar, meski ia sudah berbaikan dengan kelima sahabatnya, bukan berarti Hinata lantas tega meninggalkan bangkunya dengan Rock Lee begitu saja. Laki-laki ini memang aneh dan kelewat enerjik, tapi setelah kau mengenalnya dengan baik, ia tidak seburuk itu. Apalagi, selama beberapa hari sebelum ia berbaikan dengan kelima sahabatnya, Rock Lee adalah satu-satunya yang berkenan mengajaknya berbicara selain Gaara. Jadi, sebagai balas budinya, Hinata tetap setia menjadi teman semejanya sampai kelulusan sekolah. Lagipula, duduk dengan Tenten hanya akan membuyarkan konsentrasinya dalam belajar. Rock Lee, walau ia sangat enerjik dan berapi-api, termasuk pemuda pendiam dan serius selama kelas berlangsung.

Menatap sepasang mata Rock Lee yang juga balik menatapnya, Hinata gelagapan.

"A-aku belum memiliki pilihan pasti," Hinata menjawab jujur beberapa detik kemudian.

Alis tebal Rock Lee terangkat sebelah. "Well, Hyuuga-san, aku mengerti maksudmu, tapi kau harus ingat bahwa ujian akhir sekolah tinggal enam setengah bulan lagi dan minggu depan kita sudah ujian semester lima! Kau harus semangat dan tak boleh kehilangan jiwa mudamu!"

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di kelas bimbingan konsultasi. Topik minggu ini merupakan topik klasik bagi siswa kelas tiga sekolah tinggi atas: apa yang akan dilakukan setelah lulus. Guru mereka, Shizune-sensei, telah membagikan angket mengenai gambaran kasar tentangi rencana-rencana yang akan mereka tempuh setelah kelulusan sekolah. Dua puluh menit berlangsung, Hinata belum mengisi angketnya dengan satu huruf pun. Sebenarnya tak masalah, sebab angket ini deadline pengumpulannya adalah minggu depan, tapi Shizune-sensei berpesan bahwa siapa yang mengumpul lebih dulu akan mendapat nilai tambahan.

Melirik pada angket Rock Lee yang sudah penuh tulisan, Hinata berbisik lirih, "Kau sepertinya sudah matang dengan rencanamu, Lee-san."

Mendengar ini, Lee tersenyum riang.

"Aku sudah memikirkan cita-citaku matang-matang, Hyuuga-san," ia menjawab sambil terus mengisi angketnya, "dan aku selalu ingin mengambil kuliah di bidang olahraga lalu menjadi guru atau pelatih klub baseball."

Hinata ingat bahwa Rock Lee adalah saingan berat Naruto di bidang olahraga.

"Dan kau sendiri bagaimana, Hyuuga-san? Apa kau sudah mantap mewarisi bisnis keluarga Hyuuga?"

Jawaban Hinata tertunda sebab tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki berjalan ke depan kelas.

Haruno Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu kelihatannya juga sudah matang betul terhadap rencana masa depannya. Kentara sekali, ia berjalan penuh percaya diri menuju meja Shizune-sensei, memancarkan sinar radiasinya seperti biasa. Setelah memberikan angketnya kepada Shizune-sensei dan bercakap basa-basi dengan guru muda itu, kembali, penuh percaya diri, Sakura berjalan ke arah kursinya, memancarkan sinar radiasi dan senyum cemerlangnya.

Selama kejadian itu, tanpa Hinata sadari, ia telah menahan napasnya.

"Kudengar dia akan mengambil kuliah Akutansi dan Keuangan di Universitas Tokyo," Lee menatap helai rambut Sakura yang tersibak angin dengan mata berbinar, sementara Hinata mengedipkan matanya takjub. "Aku bisa membayangkan, Haruno-san sebagai wanita bisnis pasti tampak sungguh manis."

Parahnya, Hinata tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain setuju.

Sosok Sakura sebagai wanita bisnis yang mengenakan kemeja, blazer, rok di atas lutut, rambut diikat dengan ujung beruntai atau digerai sampai punggung dan dibentuk bergelombang, dokumen yang dikepit di lengan, telepon genggam di tangan kanan, sepatu hak tinggi, lipstik merah, dan dandanan minimalis, terasa sangat cocok dalam bayangannya.

Lambat laun, Hinata mengingat ulang percakapannya dengan Naruto di atap sekolah dua hari yang lalu—percakapan yang berlangsung seru sampai sepuluh menit sebelum waktu istirahat habis sehingga mereka harus menghabiskan bekal dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku? Aku akan meneruskan bisnis keluargaku!" jawab Naruto sambil mengunyah onigirinya ketika Hinata bertanya apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah lulus. "Tapi aku akan tetap berlatih sepak bola dan basket di waktu senggang!" lanjutnya mantap. "Oh, iya, Gaara sudah pasti akan mengambil jurusan Sejarah di Fakultas Kesusasteraan Universitas Tokyo! Ah, sedari kecil, dia sudah sangat ingin menjadi arkeolog! Dia sangat suka belajar tentang sejarah."

Hinata bahkan sama sekali tak terpikir bahwa Gaara tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

Tapi jika diperhatikan, orang-orang di sekitarnya rasanya sudah mantap dalam pilihan mereka. Naruto dan Gaara hanyalah salah satu contoh saja—meski Hinata masih tak habis pikir bahwa Gaara yang kalem dan cuek seperti itu ingin menjadi arkeolog. Kiba sudah bertekad bulat mengambil kuliah di Kedokteran Hewan di Universitas Tokyo. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Kiba juga sudah berencana mengambil tes di Universitas Hokkaido sebagai cadangan, kalau-kalau ia tak memenuhi syarat di Universitas Tokyo. Shino diam-diam memilih jurusan Biologi juga di Universitas Tokyo. Lain dengan Kedua sahabatnya, Shikamaru memilih Hijrah ke Kyoto, mengambil jurusan Teknik Lingkungan Universitas Kyoto. Sedang Tenten dan Chouji sama-sama memilih meneruskan bisnis keluarganya, Tenten di bidang peralatan elektronik sementara Chouji di bidang kuliner. Baru-baru ini, Hinata mendengar kabar tambahan bahwa Tenten akan langsung mengambil alih bisnis keluarganya sementara Chouji akan mengambil kuliah singkat terlebih dahulu di Kagawa Education School of Nutrition.

Melihat kenyataan seperti ini, entah mengapa rasanya Hinata seperti ditinggal merangkak di belakang oleh yang lain.

"Ah, tak kusangka Uchiha-san juga begitu mantap dengan pilihannya."

Kepala Hinata kontan terangkat.

Sasuke, membawa angket di tangan kanan, berjalan lurus menuju meja Shizune-sensei. Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di ruang kelas mengamati setiap gerak langkahnya. Sasuke sendiri acuh tak acuh terhadap reaksi yang ia terima. Orang-orang dapat mnelihat bagaimana Shizuna-sensei agak terkejut lantas tersenyum lembut kepadanya, lalu mereka bercakap pelan dan Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti sesuatu. Setelah percakapan itu usai, ia kembali ke kursinya, masih acuh tak acuh dengan pandangan yang ia terima dari seantero sisi.

"Jadi benar Sasuke-kun ingin mengambil Fakultas Kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo?"

Hinata tidak terkejut ketika sekelompok wanita di seberang mejanya berbisik cukup keras soal pilihan Sasuke itu.

Hinata juga tidak terkejut ketika Naruto, juga dua hari yang lalu, mengabarkannya bahwa Sasuke ingin mengambil kuliah di Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo.

Hinata sudah tahu lama akan hal ini. Meski laki-laki itu tak mengatakannya, Sasuke sudah lama menunjukkan gelagat bahwa ia tertarik menjadi seorang dokter. Walau pun cuek, Sasuke sebenarnya memikirkan keadaan orang lain. Hinata dapat membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke dengan jaz putih dan kacamata segi empat serta stetoskop menggantung di leher juga dokumen pasien dikepit di sela lengan, lantas ia berjalan angkuh di koridor rumah sakit, bergegas sebab ada pasien yang mesti ia tangani—rasanya bodoh untuk mengakuinya, namun Hinata sudah berhasil tersipu hanya dengan membayangkan adegan seperti ini.

Dan hal ini membuatnya merasa semakin jauh tertinggal.

**oOoOo**

Ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi—dan ini seharusnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan.

Tambahan lagi, segenap anggota keluarganya mendukung apa yang ia pilih, termasuk Itachi yang selama ini selalu ia jadikan kiblat masa depannya. Teman-temannya pun sama, semua mendukung pilihannya untuk mengambil kuliah kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo. Guru-guru di sekolahnya, tanpa pikir panjang, langsung menyatakan persetujuan. Well, pendeknya, beberapa bulan sebelum kelulusannya, hidupnya sudah terasa sangat, sangat mulus. Prestasinya sendiri tak dapat diragukan lagi. Bukannya sombong, tetapi Sasuke memang yakin bahwa ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo yang mesti ia tempuh bukanlah hal yang begitu berat bagi orang berotak jenius sepertinya.

Semuanya pasti akan terus sempurna andai saja tak ada satu wanita yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Sasuke tahu, bukan saatnya memikirkan cinta monyet yang tak henti mengganggu konsentrasinya. Semenjak kejadian sebulan lalu di malam festival kembang api, dia seakan disadarkan bahwa Hinata, barangkali, memang sudah benar-benar tak mau berada di sampingnya lagi. Alasannya bisa jadi banyak hal. Mungkin ia capek terus menjadi pusat perhatian. Mungkin ia membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir dan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba 'menyerangnya' tak dapat membantu lebih, mungkin Hinata masih ingin mengulur waktu demi mengeratkan kembali hubungannya dengan kelima sahabatnya itu, mungkin ia masih ingin sendiri untuk sementara, mungkin, mungkin—

Mungkin Hinata sudah tak lagi menyukainya dan ia telah menemukan laki-laki lain sebagai penggantinya.

Pada titik ini, Sasuke benci pada kenyataan bahwa otaknya spontan menampilkan nama Gaara.

_Bruk!_

Itu adalah kali ketiga pukulannya pada pintu loker dalam seminggu ini.

Apa yang salah? Sebenarnya apa yang salah?

Sasuke dapat mengerti jika Hinata barangkali bingung dengan kedatangan Sakura dan perubahan atmosfer di sekitarnya secara mendadak semenjak gadis berambut merah muda itu ada. Yah, perempuan memang wajar terlibat dalam hal-hal menyangkut emosi seperti itu. Hanya saja, yang Sasuke masih tak dapat mengerti hingga hari ini, mengapa Gaara hadir di antara mereka berdua?

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana bisa?

Mengapa harus Gaara yang merupakan sahabat baiknya?

Sasuke tahu betul bahwa Gaara bukanlah laki-laki yang senang menyerobot wanita yang diincar oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Heck, Sasuke bahkan tak pernah sekali pun melihat Gaara bersedia dekat dengan gadis seusia mereka. Yang ada, Gaara justru dekat dengan ibunya, dan agak dekat dengan ayahnya di waktu-waktu tertentu, dan pemuda berambut merah darah itu acapkali bertingkah seakan-akan dia adalah anak ketiga dalam keluarganya—bukannya Sasuke mengeluh, ia sebenarnya suka akan kedekatan Gaara dengan keluarganya.

Dan Hinata... Hinata, gadis itu, Sasuke berani menjamin bahwa ia bukanlah tipe gadis yang menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan lelaki mana saja, terlebih beberapa minggu setelah ia putus dengan kekasihnya. Tidak. Hinata, gadis itu, dia berbeda.

Harus Sasuke akui bahwa ia baru menyadari keberadaan gadis itu setelah kepergian Sakura tiga tahun yang lalu. Jangan salahkan Sasuke, sebab Hinata memang jarang menunjukkan dirinya. Saat istirahat sekolah pun, dia biasanya ada di tengah kelima sahabatnya yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dan otomatis menutupi dirinya dari pandangan orang lain. Namun, jujur saja, pikiran Sasuke saat pertama mengenal Hinata adalah: gadis ini sungguh aneh.

Aneh. Iya. Aneh. Gadis ini suka sekali tersenyum malu-malu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia juga suka membawa bekal makan siang berukuran besar ke sekolah. Dia sangat ceroboh. Selain itu, Hinata gampang sekali gugup. Jika sudah begitu, ia akan berbicara terbata-bata, diikuti semburat merah muda menggemaskan di seputaran pipi halusnya.

Dia sungguh aneh dan imut di saat bersamaan.

_BRUK!_

Sasuke kembali memukul pintu lokernya.

"Sial! Sial!"

Sial, karena Sasuke tak seharusnya kembali memikirkan Hinata Hyuuga.

_BRUK! BRUK!_

"Sialan! Sial! Sial!"

Sialan, karena pada akhirnya, entah bagaimana Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan segala pikiran yang datang mengenainya, bayangan gadis itu tak pernah berhenti perputar di otaknya.

"Aku tak seharusnya memikirkannya."

Ia seharusnya sudah berhenti memikirkan semua tentang Hinata sejak kejadian di malam pesta kembang api itu.

"Demi Tuhan!" Sasuke memukul lagi pintu lokernya. "Demi Tuhan!"

Tak usah memikirkannya, tak ada guna memikirkannya.

Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa rasanya susah sekali menganggapnya sebagai gadis tak kasat mata yang aneh, gadis pendiam yang tak banyak berbicara, atau gadis asing yang merupakan satu dari sekian banyak siswa yang tak ia ketahui namanya di sekolah? Padahal, bukannya dulu Hinata pun hanyalah gadis yang bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa dia berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya! Lantas mengapa begitu susah berpura-pura membalikkan keadaan seperti semula, seperti saat mereka belum saling mengenal?

Dan mengapa, demi Tuhan, demi Kami-sama, mengapa, gadis itu tiba-tiba harus menunjukkan batang hidungnya di saat seperti ini?

Awalnya, Sasuke memang merasa bahwa ia sedang dilihat oleh sepasang mata yang tak asing. Ia pikir itu hanyalah Naruto, atau Sai, atau Gaara, atau mungkin Sakura yang boleh jadi kembali berusaha mengajaknya berbicara dan meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman yang masih mengganjal di antara mereka. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah menyangka, sungguh Sasuke tak pernah menyangka bahwa ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya, ia harus menatap sepasang mata perak lavender yang sudah jelas kepunyaan siapa.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke lupa bagaimana tepatnya, yang pasti mereka terlibat dalam perang dingin selama tiga sampai lima menit kemudian, tak satu pun berani memulai pembicaraan. Jam dinding di koridor menunjukkan pukul empat sore, sekolah mulai sepi—paling tidak, di koridor ini, hanya ada mereka berdua selama tiga hingga lima menit terakhir. Sasuke mencoba memikirkan makan malam apa yang kira-kira dipersiapkan oleh ibunya, mungkin sup tomat dengan bakso daging, onigiri, sushi, atau apa saja, sambil terus mengepak barang-barangnya yang masih tertinggal di loker. Biasanya, kegiatan rutin ini hanya memakan waktu dua sampai tiga menit, bahkan kurang. Namun ia suah menghabiskan lebih dari tujuh menit dan barang-barangnya masih belum pula beres.

Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa dia berkonsentrasi jika Hinata ada di sampingnya begini?

Dan terkutuklah angin yang meniupkan wangi tubuh Hinata yang khas bau lavender itu hingga memasuki cuping hidungnya!

"A-apa benar kau a-akan mengambil kuliah ke-kedokteran?"

Dan sekarang ia mulai berhalusinasi bahwa Hinata mengajaknya berbicara!

"A-ah, ma-maaf, aku tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini."

Ayolah, halusinasi ini malah sudah sampai ke jenjang yang mengkhawatirkan—Hinata mengajaknya berbicara secara berturut!

"Ka-kau ti-tidak perlu menjawabnya—"

Sungguh, halusinasi ini mesti cepat-cepat dihentikan—

Tunggu.

Tunggu dulu.

Bagaimana kalau ini sama sekali bukan halusinasinya?

"Kau mengajakku berbicara?" tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Dari ekor matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan gadis itu sedikit gemetar sewaktu ia berusaha mengunci pintu lokernya. Otomatis, Sasuke segera memutar otak, mengingat-ingat apa yang salah, lantas ia sampai pada satu kesimpulan—apa pun yang secara tak sadar baru saja ia ucapkan, perkataaannya itu telah membuat Hinata sakit hati.

Sial, benar juga, ia baru saja menanyakan 'apa kau mengajakku berbicara' kepada Hinata.

"Bukan begitu! Bukannya aku pura-pura tak menganggapmu ada barusan itu! Aku memang benar-benar tak tahu bahwa kau mengajakku berbicara!"

Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja berkata demikian, tapi menjadi Sasuke yang dingin dan kaku seperti biasa, ia memilih untuk mengendurkan urat syarafnya dan buru-buru berkata sebelum Hinata sempat beranjak, "Memang kenapa kalau aku mengambil kuliah di kedokteran?"

Berhasil.

Mendengar suara mematikan Sasuke, Hinata sekonyong-konyong berhenti di tempatnya.

Mereka kembali terdiam, mungkin sekitar lima menit—lima menit yang terasa berjam-jam. Dalam posisi seperti ini, Sasuke tak lagi mengharapkan pertanyaannya akan terjawab. Hinata barangkali hanya akan terdiam kemudian meneruskan langkahnya, atau justru ia akan membalikkan badannya dan mengalihkan topik secara sepihak, sebagaimana Hinata yang selalu ia kenal selama tiga tahun ini.

Dan dugaannya tak meleset.

Hinata rupanya mengambil kemungkinan kedua.

Sayangnya apa yang gadis berambut indigo itu ucapkan selanjutnya benar-benar tak pernah Sasuke sangka.

"Apa kau akan menungguku?" tanyanya—_surprisingly_—tanpa terbata-terbata.

Sasuke hanya mampu mengedipkan matanya, tak mengerti.

Maka Hinata mengulangi—meneruskan—pertanyaannya kembali.

"Apa kau akan menungguku?"

Sasuke tahu, pertanyaan itu barulah permulaan saja dari apa yang sebenarnya ingin Hinata utarakan.

Karenanya, ia memilih diam.

Sesuai tebakannya, Hinata kembali membuka suara.

"A-ada banyak hal yang mesti aku selesaikan, i-itu sebabnya, di-di malam pesta kembang api itu," ia menggantungkan ucapannya sampai di sini, lantas berbalik, menenteng tasnya. Sasuke bertatap-tatapan dengan punggung Hinata selama sisa percakapan mereka. "A-aku," ia mencoba meneruskan lagi, "a-aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit... ah, tidak, aku membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk berpikir."

Ada suara helaan napas.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Sasuke."

Dan suara helai angin yang kembali membawakan wangi tubuh Hinata sampai ke cuping hidung Sasuke.

"Aku membenci diriku yang tak dapat bertindak tegas."

Lucu.

Mendadak Sasuke ingin sekali merangsek maju dan menarik gadis Hyuuga itu dalam pelukannya tanpa alasan jelas.

Well, Sasuke mungkin memang benar-benar akan merangsek maju, menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, kemudian menerkamnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat kalau saja Hinata tidak tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya lagi dan meneruskan berbicara, membuat langkah Sasuke terkunci di tempatnya.

"Se-setelah ini, aku akan meluruskan pandangan kelima sahabatku tentang dirimu. A-aku akan menjelaskan kepada mereka ba-bahwa kau adalah lelaki baik-baik—aku tak akan berhenti sampai mereka benar-benar dapat menerimamu. Lalu, a-aku juga akan belajar untuk tidak minder dengan keberadaan Haruno-san. Soal Sabaku-san, ka-kau tak perlu khawatir sebab aku," ia menarik napasnya sejenak, "aku menyayanginya, su-sungguh, aku menyayanginya, namun bukan perasaan sayang seperti yang...," kata-katanya ia gantungkan sekali lagi. "Da-dan!" Sasuke sedikit mundur ke belakang begitu mendengar suara Hinata yang tiba-tiba naik saat ia mengucapkan 'dan', "Da-dan aku akan berpikir le-lebih lanjut soal apa yang harus kulakukan setelah lulus dari sekolah ini. A-aku belum tahu pasti apakah aku akan meneruskan posisiku sebagai pewaris bisnis keluarga, a-atau mengambil jalanku sendiri—namun yang jelas, sampai saat itu, sampai saat itu..."

Hinata membalikkan badannya, tersenyum lembut.

"Sampai saat itu tiba, kau akan menungguku, kan?"

Pikiran Sasuke seakan kosong.

_Kau akan menungguku, kan? Kau akan menungguku, kan?_

_Sampai saat itu tiba, kau akan menungguku, kan?_

Kalimat itu berputar-putar di kepalanya, bergaung di liang telinganya. Ia seolah baru saja berada dalam salah satu mimpi absurdnya, dan Hinata serta dirinya yang kali ini menjadi tokoh utama. Saat kesadarannya kembali terkumpul, Hinata sudah tak lagi ada di hadapannya, hilang entah ke mana. Sasuke tertegun. Mungkin yang baru saja menimpanya memang benar-benar mimpi, lamunan, khayalan, imajinasi di sore bolong. Mungkin halusinasinya memang sudah memasuki stadium empat dan dia harus berobat ke psikiater secepatnya—atau psikolog, atau terapis, entahlah, baginya sama saja.

Namun angin terkutuk itu lagi-lagi datang, membawa bau lavender khas si wanita berambut indigo tua bermata pucat, menghembuskannya sampai ke cuping hidung Sasuke.

Lalu sepenggal kalimat itu bermain lagi di saraf otaknya.

_Sampai saat itu tiba, kau akan menungguku, kan?_

"Ini bukan mimpi."

Sial—maksudnya—sial, ini bukan mimpi.

Tapi tak mengapa.

Sebab, baginya, tak ada salahnya juga untuk menyisihkan waktu dan diam di tempat, menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

"Ah, sepertinya nanti malam pun aku tak akan tidur nyenyak."

Ya, tak ada salahnya menunggu lebih lama untuk Hyuuga Hinata.

**oOoOo**

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Ah, tinggal 3 chapter lagiii XD maaf baru bisa update, author terlalu terlena dengan kenikmatan libur kuliah selama dua bulan, ditambah makanan melimpah yang ada saat lebaran :D

Terimakasih bagi yang setia mengikuti fanfic abal ber-typo banyak ini, semoga senantiasa berkenan mendukung author sampai ke depannya (halah) daaan mengenai fanfic GaaHina yang akan author buat, sebenarnya itu merupakan fanfic GaaHinaSasu yang, serius lho, bakalan author utamakan romance dan hurts/comfort-nya, jadi siap-siap membenci author di fanfic Rachmaninoff's Hand yang akan datang di bulan September ini. Eh iya, meski pun ficnya secara umum merupakan GaaHina, tapi ada juga kemungkinan endingnya bakal SasuHina, lho, sesuai mood author ke depan gimana #plak #dihajar

Eiits, namun (bahasanyaaa) ini masih rahasia perusahaan. Sedikit bocoran lain untuk fic From Y to Y ini, minggu depan, setengah dari chapter merupakan pencitraan yang dilihat dari POV-nya Sakura. Well, author memang pendukung SasuHina, tapi athor bukan Sakura haters dan sebenarnya, author adalah pendukung NaruSaku :D

Oke segitu aja cuap-cuap author, sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya ^_^

Arigatou minna-san :D

**Aya Kohaku**

**2012**


End file.
